


Lost In Lust / 牢欲之灾

by JadeeM



Category: The Slap / Horrible Bosses
Genre: M/M, （经不起推敲的）狱友基情；（胡编乱造的）暴力行为；（不合逻辑的）很多啪啪啪啪啪啪啪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 10,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/pseuds/JadeeM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry与Rex发现了一束光，虽然一开始他们都未曾在意。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 答应过的完结就全部放出来；)  
> 

所有的一切皆开始于Harry狞笑着俯下身，用粗粝的手掌轻佻地拍打Rex愤怒紧绷的面颊。

Rex的漂亮脸蛋涨得通红仿佛下一秒血液就要挣破血管，可那只会将Rex的双眼衬托得更为动人——在Harry眼里，那比切割精良的钻石还要璀璨。

“滚……滚！滚开！”Rex在湿漉漉的水泥地板上扭动身体，躲避对方更多的触碰，赤条条的肉白色被地面蹭出一道道污痕，Harry直起身冷笑，Rex绝望地看到比Harry更加不像好人的两个家伙朝自己走来。

“不不不……”Rex狼狈地向后缩，双眼狠狠瞪住人群中看起来最像老大的Harry，“我daddy会保我出去的！到时候我daddy一定会找人教训你们！”

正准备给新人一点教训的庞然大物顿住身形，下一个瞬间狭小的洗澡间内爆发出哄堂大笑，“Daddy？你是认真的？你是不是还需要mummy喂奶啊？！”

Rex生气地抿紧嘴唇，同时又吓得浑身发抖，刚才被恶意剥除的上衣皱成一团耷拉在腿边，他兢兢战战地把它捏起来抖了抖，眼睛悄悄瞄向那群凶神恶煞微微松懈的神情，犹豫着要不要把它穿回身上。

呃……那真恶心，无论是可怕的颜色还是奇怪的气味，都令他几乎难以忍受。可Rex知道人在屋檐下就要懂得低头，当那个最安静实际却最凶狠的监狱头头将晦涩不明的目光扫过他赤裸的胸膛时，他必须要……嗯，稍微地、无伤大雅地、屈尊降贵地“低一下头”。

于是他缩着鼻翼一脸嫌弃地准备把手臂伸进衣袖，Harry突然开口问道，“谁让你穿衣服了？”

“也许他daddy怕他会着凉感冒！”Harry身边的跟班继续毫不留情地牙尖嘴利，而Rex只能惊惧地甩甩脑袋。当那些跟班嬉笑着将他的衣服再度扯掉扔在地上，Rex再也顾及不了任何衣着的得体。

“我会叫狱长过来。”他摆出防备的姿势从地上爬起来，中途脚底板还滑了两下，那滋味可不好受。羞耻的红晕再度爬满脸颊，Rex慢慢后退意图移动到洗澡间门口，“狱长！狱长！我要出去！我daddy有没有为我找最好的律师？狱长！”

“还律师？我可以叫他洋娃娃吗？这也太可爱了！”角落里再度传来笑声，Rex反复扭转门把手——不行！他绝望地回头，那个被称呼为“老大”的名为Harry的男人终于不耐烦地吐了口气，望着自己的眼神仿佛在看一个不听话的新宠，可Rex才不是乖巧的贵宾犬。他放弃了纹丝不动的门把手，转而泄愤般地踢踹那扇仿佛嵌实在墙壁上的塑料门。操他妈的纳税人，监狱里的公共设施怎么比他家的意大利进口货质量还好？！

铁钳似的大手拽住Rex金棕色的刘海将他整个向后拉，Rex踉跄着撞进Harry怀里，下一秒又被嫌恶般地推开。“混蛋！操你的！你个死基佬！用你的鸡巴操自己去吧！别揪我头发！嗷！混蛋！”他来来回回这几个词地尖叫着咒骂Harry，可当事人饶有兴趣地低头凝视着这个在自己指掌中挣扎的小玩意儿，过了好半晌才皱起眉头，“……嘴巴太脏了。”

他的头皮再一次痛到发麻，Rex在那一刹那与印第安人腰带上的牺牲者们感同身受。“警察！警察！”他嚎叫着，眼角泌出瑟缩的泪水。Rex被拖拽到一个浴室喷头下面，“不！”他剧烈挣扎着，可那只会令他更痛同时也让Harry愈加愉悦。

“我求求你……”软弱的声音脱口而出，他可怜兮兮地仰头望向Harry，朦胧的泪眼令Harry的呼吸哽在喉间。“操……”Rex听到一声几乎带着挫败的沙哑咒骂。他在心里窃笑。就是这样。没人能逃脱Rex的可怜巴巴的“狗狗眼”哀求。

而下一刻冰冷强烈的水柱直接当头喷洒在Rex脸上。惊叫则是另一个错误的选择。Harry暂时拧紧龙头，低头俯视着瘫软在地上的Rex，狭窄的空间内一时间回荡着他剧烈的呛咳声以及周围的拍掌助威。“混蛋……”而他从喉咙中挤出的低语换来的是又一次粗暴的虐待。

惊声尖叫的Rex最终被Harry甩到地上，他脑袋低垂，耳边传来“怎么不叫daddy了”的挖苦，他抬了抬眼皮，可所有他能做的只剩下抱住Harry的小腿拼命喘气。被水淹死的错觉带给Rex的是灭顶的恐惧。Harry试探性地抬了抬腿，Rex马上尖叫着抱紧不肯松手。

刺耳的喧嚣中那扇阻隔暴力的塑料门被用力拉开，Rex嘶吼着伸手求救，可穿着制服的狱警只是停驻在门口朝他瞄了一眼。

“别玩太过。”他对Harry说道，Rex惊恐地瞪大双眼，对方漫不经心地点了点头似乎在宣判他的末日。

“……他们……他们欺凌同伴……”Rex发出最后一声微弱的呼叫。Harry不耐烦地啧啧嘴唇，伸脚不重不轻地踢了踢Rex，对方尖叫着惧怕地缩成一团。狱警头也不回地合上了门。

“不要继续了……我、我做什么都愿意。”Rex快哭出来了，他知道这很丢脸，可他想要活下去，在daddy来之前。他这么想着，藏不住心事的脸上一闪而过一丝不忿的怨毒。

Harry将一切看在眼里，挑挑眉伸手捏紧Rex的下颚，掂量了一下Rex涨红的脸颊，然后他顺理成章地接过这个小傻逼的话，“那就帮我口交。”

洗澡间安静了一瞬，紧接着猛然爆发出前所未有的激烈起哄。Rex僵在原地，全身自内到外的感到森然的冷意。“不！”他的眼眶和鼻尖在刚才的示威恐吓之中就开始发红，如今连声音有带着哭腔。“我对男人没兴趣！”

Harry不耐烦地拧过Rex从不学乖的脑袋，“你以为你是相亲节目嘉宾可以随便挑吗？”他的另一只手在Rex惊恐的注视下粗暴地扯开裤绳，橘色的囚犯裤子在Rex眼中成为高危信号，可那没用，他被Harry桎梏在墙壁之间狭小的生存空间内艰难地喘息着仿佛一条垂死的鱼，而这个变态居然没有一点同情心地想要掰开鱼嘴爽上一发？！Rex被恶心得几乎要吐出来。

Harry将内裤往下拉，深色毛发之中半硬的性器弹跳出来，Rex尽可能地小幅度摇晃着脑袋躲避，他开始啜泣，不自觉张开的嘴唇马上被微湿的马眼划过。“有什么小动作，我会卸下你的关节，让你一整天淌着口水合不拢嘴，谁骑到你脸上都能够来一发口活。”仿佛为了验证自己的说法，Harry捧起Rex的指尖，在Rex一脸反胃地等着对方有可能会吻上去的时候，突然用巧劲拽住Rex的食指用力一扯。

“啊唔！”Rex痛苦地向后倒去，他用另一只手捧着自己脱臼的指头，双眼紧紧闭合，剧烈颤抖的睫毛带着水珠将蓝色的美景合拢，Harry有些惋惜地皱眉，他的性致倒是更高了。“让我爽了，我给你接上。”他说着掰开Rex的下颚，将那根在Rex的眼泪中不断肿胀的阴茎塞入对方口中，“好好舔。”

Rex的后脑勺被拽住，用力压向前，他的鼻端磨蹭着Harry粗硬的耻毛，嘴巴被塞得满满的几乎无法呼吸。屈辱性的眼泪不停地往下掉，他只能闻到Harry的味道，嘴巴里的舌头翻转躲避，却只能尝到一股股又腥又苦的前液。Rex委屈地想，他从未吃过一丁点苦，他曾经连蓝山咖啡都讨厌得要命，可现在居然要喝一个男人的精液，Rex的眼睛又被眼泪糊住了。

“操……”Harry爽得低吼出声，“你的嘴是有多下贱，舌头那么熟练。”Rex瞪大双眼拼命摇头，这无意中更加刺激到顶在的面上的龟头，Harry拽紧Rex的头发，毫不留情地向内挺动，粗长的阴茎整个没入对方口中，痛苦的吞咽反射带给Harry致命的快感。

Rex急促地喘气，每一次吸气都像是被打上了Harry的气味烙印。他满脸涨红，双手下意识地如同握紧浮木一般环住Harry的大腿，他被迫快速前后晃动脖颈，那一片皮肤被掐出深色的指痕。不知过了多久，当Rex感觉愈加恍惚而身边的粗重的呼吸声愈加遥远的时候，一股股浓精直接射入Rex咽喉。

“唔……”Rex皱着一张脸向后缩，Harry因为强烈的快感而放松了对他的控制，依然坚挺烫热的阴茎从他红肿的嘴唇滑出，一股余精射在Rex的脸上。

“躲得漂亮。”Harry喘息着半睁开眼睛，嘲讽地望向惊愕与绝望交织于脸上的Rex。

听着对方沙哑的嗓音，Rex愣愣地坐在原地，好半天才举起手，眼角还挂着眼泪，“我的手指……”

Harry的眼睛扫过被自己弄得一团糟的Rex，从他沾着精液的眼睫毛到肿得合不拢的嘴唇，再向下游移，Harry的目光玩味地凝聚于Rex的胸口。

“骚货。”嗤笑一声，施恩般地为Rex接好指骨，他忍不住伸手拧了一把小傻逼挺立的嫣红乳头，然后满意地看到对方羞恨地缩在角落发出惊恐的尖叫。Harry一边整理自己一边警告地瞪视着跃跃欲试的同伴。这是他自己独享的小骚货。

“洗干净自己，尤其是后面。”他拉好衣服，轻轻踢了一脚跪在地上沾染了自己痕迹的男孩，他知道Rex不会照做，可他就是爱看对方的反应——他发现自己百看不腻。

最终Harry在Rex一脸“杀死你”的表情中心满意足地带着手下浩浩荡荡地走出洗澡间，而Rex终于意识到，被一群人欺凌还是被一个人欺凌，这根本就不是一个选择题。

他捂住被Harry拧得生疼的胸口绝望地明白，这次的欺凌只是一个开始。


	2. Chapter 2

Rex被分配到厨房削马铃薯，而在此之前他用刀唯一做过的事情只有在米其林餐厅切割一份肉质粉嫩的惠灵顿牛排。他望着有儿童塑料泳池那么大的一篮子马铃薯，一瞬间只觉得自己的人生比厨房里的灰尘还要黯淡无光。

“我的手受伤了。”他磨磨蹭蹭地揉搓着自己的食指，实际上Harry并没有造成实质性的伤害，可Rex愤愤不平地想，他的心灵早已破碎，只不过很可惜医生和狱警都看不到罢了，至少他中午的那份杂碎汤就一口没碰，他喝什么都是Harry的味道。“这样至少可以申请三天的工假吧。”

可惜厨师并不为Rex的演技所迷惑，他朝Rex扔了一把小刀，Rex咬牙切齿，假如这种没开刀刃的玩意儿叫做刀的话。“你也可以选择用嘴啃。”厨师建议道。

踢到门板的Rex捧着聊胜于无的工具站在厨房空地上，深深地叹了口气，最终还是蹲下身拿起一个同样愁眉苦脸的马铃薯放在案板上，“等我daddy来救我，我一定……”他小声嘀咕着，厨师听罢不禁嗤笑出声。

“小子，你还没尝到苦头吧？”  
“欸？”Rex惊慌失措地抬头。

“没什么，”厨师一边说一边搅拌一大锅颜色糟糕的炖菜，Rex望着今晚的菜式一脸崩溃。“给你一个忠告，在这里，能救你的不是你daddy，而是你的脑子。”

Rex郁郁寡欢地把第一个马铃薯用力剁成小块，“不，我daddy跟我说了，等他把资金周转回来以后，就一定会把我救出去。到时候……”他想到第一天羞辱自己的Harry，暗自在心底摩拳擦掌。首先，他得在出去前好好用Harry的嘴巴来以牙还牙一发，他对男人不感兴趣，不过那并不重要。

“哦，在那之前，”厨师耸耸肩，一脸地漠不关心，“你还有七十磅的马铃薯要切块。我希望你的动作比你daddy救你的速度能稍微快一点。”

经过一个下午的操练，Rex在晚饭的时候根本拿不稳汤勺。当Harry长腿一跨坐到他身旁，拍怕他的脸蛋从他的餐盘里拿走唯一能够入口的鸡腿时，Rex气得手指颤抖却累得几乎骂不出一句话来。

“你……”Rex最后泄气地把汤勺扔进飘着一层油腻的汤里，“你走吧。”他闭着眼睛疲惫地说，“这个位置有人了。”

Harry环绕四周，经历过早上洗澡间事件后，Rex甚至不敢坐在比较通风的餐厅正中间，而是选择了靠近厨房的角落。他伸手一把扼住Rex的颈部，强迫对方直视自己的双眼，“谁会跟你坐？你又勾搭了谁？”他危险地眯起双眼，Rex以为自己已经累到极限，结果告诉他，他依然会感到害怕。

“我……自己和自己坐。”Rex难堪地涨红双颊，在这个高大野蛮的男人眼里，他就是个随便别人操自己嘴巴的下贱货色。Rex哭丧着脸下意识地舔了舔嘴角，那个地方之前被粗暴地对待，现在又微微渗出血丝——当然他这么说，并不是在夸Harry有多大。

Harry冷笑了一声，“我来只是想告诉你，你和我一间牢房。”

“不！”Rex惊醒一般猛地瞪大双眼，“你？！不不不，我要申请换一个正常一点的室友。我应该找谁？你？绝对不行。”Rex已经可以预想到自己惨痛的未来，是的，他看过《肖申克的救赎》，即使是主人翁Andy也难逃被迫献出贞操的命运。慌乱中他随手指了指不远处一个带着眼镜的中年男子，“他看上去比较像文明人。我要和他一个寝室。”

“寝室？”Harry为Rex的天真而叹息。“Tom最喜欢分享性伴侣了，我相信你会被他们一起‘照顾’得很好。”

“我也不介意与Harry一起分享你。”被讨论的对象抬头朝一脸惊惶的Rex露齿一笑，吓得Rex赶紧缩在Harry身边。Harry把手伸到Rex肩膀上搂紧怀里，宣誓主权一般朝Tom摇摇头。

“你总算找到一个了。憋不住了？”Tom毫不在意地调侃。

“我只是口味比你挑。”

“我赞同你的眼光。”Tom用赏识的眼神扫过Rex的脸蛋，Rex只觉得像是被人从头舔到尾一般地恶心，在他下意识地缩到Harry那边的同时，Harry也不着痕迹地把Rex搂得更紧。

“哦，祝你们性福。我就住你们隔壁，今晚声音能稍微小一点吗？”

不！Rex这才反应过来，火烧火燎一般把Harry上下摩挲自己手臂的那只手甩开。“走开啦。”

Tom在一乐不可支，“Harry，离你吃进嘴里还有一段距离嘛。”他身边几个伙计也没心没肺地笑了起来。

一直以拳头争夺话事权的Harry Apostolou居然从没碰过一个鲜嫩肉体，面对为数众多的爱慕者也一律冷眼相待。而这个小傻逼一来就把他迷得神魂颠倒。娱乐贫瘠的众人像追爱情肥皂剧一样来回看着Harry和Rex。

Harry在笑声中冷下脸，突然站起身把正准备悄悄松口气的Rex压在餐桌上。“你疯了！”Rex惊恐地尖叫，双手虚张声势地想要伸长抓挠身上的变态只可惜手不够长，这样做只会显得他狼狈又可笑。而Harry也没有给他想出第二条策略的时间，他骂骂咧咧地说着“混蛋”的时候，Harry把下一句“恶心”也一并含入嘴里。

Rex瞪大双眼，Harry闭上双眼的样子近在咫尺而他的亲吻用力到滚烫。急促短暂的亲吻后，Harry缓缓放开对Rex的压制。Rex捂住嘴唇，以肉眼可见的速度渐渐红了眼眶。

“洋娃娃哭了！”一个看好戏的老兄首先开口说道。

“你不正常！”Rex瘪着嘴大叫道。

Harry站起身冷冷望着Rex，神色的眼内掀起狂躁的风暴。那双深深刻在他脑海里的蓝色双眼此时溢出泪水美得令人心悸。Harry捏紧垂落两侧的双手，他想折磨要他，让他更凄惨，哭得近乎窒息……一想到那个场景就令他下腹紧绷。

“这里没人是正常的，”Harry的嗓音低沉，“包括你。”

Rex愤怒地摇头，“我跟你们不一样。”

“嗯。”Harry说，“那你很快就会和我们一样了。”

“才不会！你这个恶心的死基佬，我daddy明天就会救我出去，到时候我就让他找人把你……”Rex喋喋不休道，眉色间甚至有着一丝因为畅想而生出的快意。可Harry甚至没有耐心等他说完就转身离去，Rex望着对方的背影悻悻地合上嘴巴。

晚餐过后就是短暂的休息时间。当Rex发现所谓的牢狱生活压根不像电影里演的那样，他更加没精打采了。休息室里他一个人都不认识，在那些粗俗的言语中他甚至不敢走上前去看一眼电视。他在这个地方居然只认识Harry，而且……想到他得到的屈辱，他对那个男人真是太过“了解”了。

他对看管他们的狱警打了个招呼，在对方的带领下提前回去休息。结实的铁门在他身后用力合拢，沉重的锁门声让他心头一紧。黑暗中他隐约看到一个高大的人影仰躺在下铺。“……Harry？”

“过来。”

Rex定在原地不敢往前走，伸手不见五指的陌生处境把Harry变得更为骇人。

“别让我催促第二次。你知道我没什么耐心。”Harry的声音波澜无惊，Rex听不出任何情绪的起伏动荡，他咽了咽唾液，颤巍巍地往前走了两步。

“快！”Harry低吼一声，Rex连滚带爬地窜到床边。“干、干什么？”

“干死你。”Harry一把拉过颤抖的Rex将他压在身下，Rex跌在床上甚至还没反应过来，下一刻就被人扯掉衣服鞋袜，只剩一条内裤挂在跨上。Rex嘴一歪，又有要嚎啕大哭的倾向。

“不准哭。”Harry压抑着体内疯狂游走的暴虐，揉捏Rex柔软腰腹的双手又重又狠。这个什么都不知道的小傻逼，他越是露出痛苦的表情，Harry就越是忍不住想要看到更多。

“可是……可是……我真的好累……我真的不想给你操。”Rex抽抽噎噎地说，“他们让我切马铃薯，我从没见过那么多的马铃薯。”他最后一次祈求Harry，“……我可以帮你用手。”大腿上那根不太陌生的阴茎正在不断充血肿胀，即使隔着几层布料也紧贴着Rex的大腿勃勃跳动，Rex心惊胆战地屏住呼吸。

Harry俯身凝视着Rex的漂亮脸蛋。“到时候我会让daddy只放过你。”Rex一本正经地说。Harry叹了口气，从Rex身上翻下来。

“蠢货。”他摇摇头，第一次有种名为不忍心的情绪在胸膛里发酵。Rex的幻想太天真了。他脱掉自己的裤子，斜眼望向身边，Rex正露出劫后重生的笑容。Harry吃惊于自己的感受，比起哭泣的脸，Rex的笑容更能挑起他的性欲。

“弄不舒服的话，我会操烂你的屁眼。”他摆出享受的姿势警告道。Rex一脸不情愿地伸手握住滚烫的九英寸慢慢摩擦。Harry不满地哼了一声，Rex连忙偷偷瞄着Harry的脸色，一边加快手中的速度。

“舒服吗？”他用指甲抠挖顶端的小孔，滑腻的前液满手都是，他自己弄的时候就喜欢刺激前端，如果持续刺激的话他会射得很快而且很多。Harry紧闭双眼，喉头溢出一声低哑的呻吟，Rex呆呆地跪在Harry身边，看着看着就有点口干舌燥。

空气里弥漫着性爱的气息，Rex恍惚中惊觉这种气味与之前口中的味道如此类同。Harry突然伸手把Rex拉下，在Rex的尖叫声中不耐烦地睁眼低吼：“不是要操你。”他让Rex继续手中的动作，而自己的手指则鬼使神差地摸上了Rex胸前的乳头。

“果然。”他沙哑地低笑出声，Rex被对方低沉的嗓音刺激得打了一个寒颤，“你见到男人的老二都会激动啊。”他的手指狠狠碾压Rex肿胀的乳头，“骚死了，天生就该被压在身下。”一波波快感中Harry脑海里满满地都是上午小骚货胸前的两点红色，此刻他满意地揉捏在手里，感受着像小石子一样硬的触感。

“不、不是啊……我只是冷了……”Rex的哭腔又出来了。Harry才不相信他的鬼扯，“闭嘴，另一只手摸一摸我的阴囊，操，你会手淫吗？龟头下面那里，把包皮往下拉扯一点，他妈的你再不认真弄我们有别的方法可以很舒服。”

乳头被狠狠地抠挖了一下，Rex把那声尖叫哽在喉间，夹紧双腿乖乖按照Harry说的来。他的胸部好像女人一样被Harry握在手掌里肆意揉捏，微妙的刺激下Rex浑身发烫。

时间缓缓向前流逝，Rex的额间隐隐冒出汗珠，“你快点射啊……”他的声音带着颤意，拳头收紧了一些，Harry吃痛地哼了一声，精液喷洒在Rex的手中。他恼怒地睁开双眼，微微喘息着瞪视着Rex，Rex委屈地缩在墙角小声说：“我手腕疼。”

不耐烦地咋舌，Harry烦躁地坐起来，背对着Rex草草清理了一下，然后撑身翻到上铺，“别发出声音吵着我睡觉。”

Rex在黑暗中眨眨眼，他满手的精液不知道怎么办，草草地拉过Harry的裤子蹭到上面，他悄悄把手伸进内裤摸上了自己微微抬头的性器。

你很快也会和我们一样不正常了。

脑海中猛然响起Harry嘲讽的话语。Rex飞快地抽出手指趴在床上动都不敢动。他被揉捏得红肿的乳头磨蹭着粗糙的床单带来一股股微妙的感触。Rex竭尽全力才不让自己说出“没有Harry揉得舒服”。不不不……他把脸埋进枕头，“等我daddy来了……”

“闭嘴！”

Rex红着眼眶，真的一句话都不敢说了。


	3. Chapter 3

被割伤的一瞬间，Rex只是呆呆地蹲在马铃薯面前垂着头，目光涣散地望着拇指的伤口，直到Gordon大叫一声，Rex才发现拇指被自己切开一个小口，从翻开的皮肉里流出的鲜血滴答滴答地染红了半个案板。

“你怎么了？”Gordon叹了口气，“被欺负惨了？”Rex耷拉着脑袋的样子就像根脱水的高丽菜。

Rex低头把拇指吮进嘴里，另一只手无意识地绞紧擦手的毛巾，“我……”他茫然地看着Gordon，嘴巴张开又合上，最终他垂头丧气地叹了一口气，“没什么。”

厨师自以为猜到了原因，一脸了然于心地说道，“我在监狱干了十五年，这种事情我见多了。新人被欺负变成老人，老人又开始欺负新人。你啊才刚来一个星期，熬一熬就过去了，别放在心上就行。”他推开Rex，亲自接手被切得大小不一的马铃薯。

“嗯。”Rex静静地点头，嘴里的铁锈味逐渐漫开，“我来吧。”他想要从厨师手中拿回小刀，可厨师再度将他推开。“去找Karl医生。如你所愿了小子。”

厨师眨眨眼，等待着Rex露出鸡贼的笑容。然而Rex只是蔫蔫地点点头，低声说了句“谢谢”拖着缓慢的步伐挪出厨房。Gordon摇头叹息，接着从新把注意力集中在马铃薯上。所谓早知如此，何必当初。

Rex按照狱警的指引走到医务室门口。几天前他绞尽脑汁只为了能去医务室偷懒，如今终于阴差阳错地如愿以偿，他却只有力气勉强地牵牵嘴角。

Rex把头探进门内，“……Karl医生？”紧接着一道熟悉的声音传入耳中。

“他出去采购了。”

Rex惊叫一声想要马上缩回脑袋却被门卡了一下，医务室响起Harry不怀好意地轻笑声。

狠狠瞪了Harry一眼，Rex捂着被夹痛的耳朵，一边晃进来一边小声嘟囔，“怎么哪里都有你……”Harry仰躺着双腿交叠着架在病床的床架上，半眯着眼睛，眼神像要勾住Rex一般死死盯着他的身影。Rex环顾不能再小一点的医务室，最终不情愿地在Harry半威胁的目光下坐在Harry对面。

Harry吸了一口夹在手中的香烟，接着缓缓吐出烟雾。Rex眼睛一亮，终于有了点精神，“你怎么会有烟！”他贪婪地仰起头左嗅嗅右闻闻，双手激动得几乎颤抖。呛鼻的焦油味吸入肺部，这要放在以前，那一定是Rex碰都不会碰的杂牌香烟，可超过一个星期的戒断生活让他几乎要扑到Harry嘴边争夺那个迷人的宝贝，Rex盯着Harry悄悄咽口水，只是几乎而已。

Harry没有回答Rex的问题，“你怎么过来了？”他嘲讽地问道，“和你的马铃薯吵架了？”

“我切到手了。”带着鼻音的话语脱口而出，Harry脸色一僵，也许连Rex自己都没有发现，这句话包含了多少撒娇意味。

“给我看看。”他朝Rex招手道。

经过一个星期的夜夜相处，Harry已经不需要同一个命令对Rex说第二遍了。Rex瞧着Harry的眉毛逐渐皱起，连忙窜上Harry的病床，讨好般地伸出拇指对准Harry，“你快看你快看，好深的伤口，我估计未来好几天都不能切马铃薯了。”

Harry露出嘲讽的神情，“是很严重。”他突然微微抬起头一口含住Rex稍微破了点皮的伤口。Rex惊讶地半张开嘴，冷静点，他对自己说，毕竟更亲密的事情他们都做过了。他红着脸目光游移着转移注意力，当他终于看到对方夹在手中的香烟时，Rex俯身就着对方修长的手指悄悄顺了一口。

太爽了，Harry温柔舔弄伤口的舌头也很舒服……Rex迷醉地弯起眼，飘飘然地想。正当他想要再接再厉来上第二口的时候，“嗷！”

Harry舔舔嘴唇，眼中含笑地意看着Rex捧着增加了一个咬痕的小伤口在自己面前窜来窜去，被自己欺负得眼角发红。“你这个疯子！”Rex拼命甩手摆脱尖锐的痛感，那个混蛋的牙比刀子还要锋利，“我要去……”

“找你daddy？”Harry随口接道。

Rex举在半空的手突然僵住了。“……我……”他颓然坐下，茫然地盯着双手不作声了。

Harry也不说话，微微斜着脸瞧着突然泄气的小蠢货。抽完一支烟以后，他伸展四肢慢慢坐了起来，俯身朝对面一脸无措的Rex凑去。他轻轻地抚开对方的刘海，强迫他直视自己的眼睛，“怎么了？”

一丝丝不安从Rex眼中流泻而出。“我……”Harry在逐渐湿润的脆弱目光下按捺着等待Rex。“我在这里已经一个星期了。”Rex目光闪烁，双手揪紧裤子，时间之漫长仿佛过了一辈子，即使连身上的橘色囚衣也变得顺眼起来，意识到这个事实的Rex从内心腾升起一股惧怕感，比监狱的伙食还要可怕，比天天面对Harry本人还要可怕，比每晚强迫性的手活还要可怕。

“你的量刑是十四个月。”Harry淡淡提醒。

“是的……可是……”Rex的双手微微颤抖，他转而握住Harry的手臂寻求最后的支撑。“我daddy说好了会来救我出去，可是都一个星期了……”完全不同于被Harry欺压后的惶恐从Rex的蓝色眼睛中倾泻而出，一串串静默的泪珠烫热了Harry的手掌，Rex绷紧双颊忍住抽噎，Harry沉默地看在眼里，俯在Rex额头的手拢住这个小混蛋的眼睛，手指向湿黏的睫毛划去。

“Apostolou！你在欺负哪个小朋友啊！”

Harry扭头，面色不善地瞪视着门口的医生，Rex借机躲避开Harry的手用力擦干眼泪。Karl医生一脸无辜地走了进来，“怎么，医务室好像是我的地盘吧。”他把一个纸袋扔给Harry，转身一脸笑意地望向Rex，“你是新来的？听说Apostolou最近迷恋上一个洋娃娃，原来就是你啊。”

“不啊……我只是……”他低头抚摸着自己的伤口，原本觉得触目惊心的痕迹相比之下完全微不足道，“我没什么事，我先走了。”他仓惶地站起身，Harry用力拉住他。“你父亲是Bert Hanson？”

“你怎么知道！”

Harry不耐烦地瞥了他一眼，“你有他的私人联系方式，以及Hanson公司原律师团的联系方式吧。”

经常惹祸的Rex对这些再熟悉不过，他冲着Harry猛点头。Harry把手中的纸袋粗暴地扔进Rex怀里，“把这个送给那个叫做Sam的狱警，他今晚在休息室有轮班。把那些联系方式告诉他，他会知道怎么做的。”

“嘿！”Karl惊叫了一声，“我费了多大劲才搞到的，居然最后要给Sam那个老东西！”

“闭嘴！”Harry没有再理会Karl的大惊小怪，继续对Rex说道，“该说什么不需要我教你吧。”Rex惊慌失措答应着，他望了眼含笑的医生，又瞟向面无表情的Harry，“……谢、谢。”

“我不是做慈善的富豪。”Harry冷笑道，“我们只是各取所需罢了。”

“啊？”Rex瞪大双眼。

“我会操你。”Harry将Rex从头到脚地打量，像评估一件商品似的露出意味不明的恶意微笑。“不过……你也可以选择拒绝。”Rex脸色苍白地咬紧唇瓣踌躇着，Harry把对方流露于脸上的挣扎看在眼里，心里涌出一股股美妙的快感，同时……他承认快感背后还有一丝丝莫名的悔意。

Harry将目光从Rex的漂亮脸蛋上转移开，那句“别想多，这只是个玩笑”被哽在喉中艰难咽下。Rex怨恨地瞪了Harry一眼，眼神像淬了毒的刀子，接着转身跑出医务室用力甩上门。

“你不会操他的。”Karl转过头，打趣地端详着看上去气定神闲的Harry。他笃定地说：“至少不会因为这个。”

Harry甚至连一个眼神都不屑于回应对方。

夜幕降临，Harry暗自环顾休息室，意外地并没有发现那个小蠢货的身影，事实上，晚餐之后Rex就好像人间蒸发了一般——他倒是真的想。从灵魂深处叹出一口气，他踱到Sam面前，露出浮于表层的笑容，“最近怎么样？”

“老样子咯。”Sam百无聊赖地剔剔牙，“你最近有什么好货？”

Harry暗自皱眉，“Hanson没有找你？”

Sam连忙举起双手以示清白，“我可没有碰你的小宝贝，再说我也不好这口好吧，你知道的。”

Harry再度叹气，他不该对那个小傻逼那么上心，可脑海里就是情不自禁地浮现那个临阵怯场的Rex一个人缩在角落颤抖哭泣，“……操。”他居然分辨不出欲望和心脏那个更加疼痛。

“帮我打听个事，东西下回给你。”

一番交代后，Harry回到他与Rex的牢房。果不其然，Harry了然地扬起眉头，黑暗中的Rex背影缩成一团，狭小的空间内不时传出对方哽咽的声音。Harry没有多说什么，直接走上去把浑身冰冷的Rex抱进怀里，两个人坐在床上，Rex顾不上对方曾经多么令他感到恶心厌恶惧怕，他把重重情绪抛诸脑后，紧紧抓住Harry的衣服失声痛哭。泪水晕湿了Harry胸前的白色T恤，他半是嫌恶地哼了一声，手掌却轻轻地覆上了Rex的后颈缓慢抚顺。

“其实我早就该知道……我父亲……早就带了公司余款逃走了。他让我替他坐牢，然后，把我抛弃了。”Rex发出含糊的声音，Harry静静地听着，另一只箍着Rex后腰的手臂往里紧了紧。他早就猜得出，这样一个没什么大脑的洋娃娃，怎么可能闯祸闯进监狱里来。

“Daddy……”Rex哽咽了一声，主动环住Harry的肩膀。Harry僵了僵，最终放松身体，将下巴靠在Rex头上，神情复杂地垂下眼帘。

Rex突然说道，“那些纸袋里的东西我看了。你还是自己拿回去吧。我……不需要了。”他眼眶通红，脸上乱七八糟的黏满灰尘和眼泪，鼻子抽抽搭搭地，可Harry强忍着没有把脏乎乎的小傻逼甩在一边。

他低头郑重地将一枚吻亲吻在Rex的额头上，“剩下的时间，我会保护你。”

Rex抬起头，眼泪一滴滴落下，他的嘴唇嗫喏着，最终颤抖着说出两个字，“……操我？”

Harry的巴掌重重地落在Rex的屁股上，他没好气地朝这个小傻逼低吼，“不是现在。”


	4. Chapter 4

Harry不在身边的时候，有几个老伙计走到Rex身边搭话。Rex傲慢地翻了个白眼，没有理会Steve一声声“洋娃娃”的戏弄。

“跟我们说说，Harry操得你爽吗？”

Rex把脸埋进汤碗，眼珠子焦虑地四处转动，Harry哪去了？他可不擅长应付这些话题。为什么这些人对Harry的性生活比对Kardashian的还要感兴趣。这群在监狱里浸淫的基佬们。

“他的大炮持久吗？”

Rex抬头冷笑，“继续问啊。等Harry回来了，我可要好好把你们的名字背诵一遍。”

Steve发现新大陆般地大叫，“哟！这回变成Harry daddy了？不过……”他瞄了眼Rex露在领子外的一圈粉嫩肌肤，“应该是你给Harry daddy喂奶吧！”

Rex飞快地站起身端着盘子走出餐厅。Steve一帮人笑着上前追了几步，Rex狼狈地扭头，对他们吼道，“我跟Harry没搞在一起。”

“欸！”Steve惊叫了一声停下脚步，他望着Rex缩回厨房的背影若有所思地点点头。“也许我们可以送给老大一份贺礼。”他最后恶趣味地笑了起来，“或者，这样就可以验证老大的鸡巴是不是真的有问题。”

他拽过几个老伙计，背对着狱警挤眉弄眼地谋划着什么。Rex在厨房的案板上熟练地忙碌着，努力掩饰自己原本应该切丁的萝卜丝，丝毫没有察觉有什么灾难即将降临。

晚餐时间，Rex按照Harry之前威胁的话乖乖把蔬菜吃完。当他准备踱步到休息室等待Harry的时候，突然发现Steve正紧随其后，Rex悄悄向后窥视，对方的脸上正挂着有目的的笑容。Harry！下意识地在心底叫了一声，Rex深呼一口气猛地扭头，“你干什……”身后有人突然用力袭向他的后颈，铺天盖地的黑暗随之而来，Rex倒在地上陷入短暂的昏迷。

当Rex呻吟着睁开眼睛悠悠转醒，后颈传来一波波疼痛。更加糟糕的是，伴随着他的挣扎，被束缚的身体失去平衡，Rex侧着身子从沙发上滚了下来。好极了，伤上加伤。Rex愤怒地扯动紧紧绑住手脚的布条，可这只会令它们深深陷入肉里，他咬牙切齿地将昏迷前出现在自己眼前的人一个个全都诅咒了一遍。

Rex对绑架这码事有着相当丰富的经验，毕竟他曾经有个亿万富豪的父亲。想到自己的父亲，Rex学着Harry的方式冷冷一笑。他可没想到家族生意破产后他依然有幸被坏蛋瞧上。对了，Harry。Rex一边皱着脸思索着对方是不是同谋，一边四处打量漆黑的环境。身旁的沙发很熟悉，散发着一股发霉的味道。休息室。Rex为这个毫无新意的场所翻了个白眼。

门突然被一下子拉开，Steve令人讨厌的声音自门口传来，“万事俱备！”Rex气得牙疼，等Harry发现他，他一定要Harry拧断Steve的小细胳膊。

“你们做了什么？”

Rex猛地挺起身体，嘴里被堵着软木塞子只能发出细弱的“唔唔”声。那是Harry的声音！Harry揍他！就是那个人！

休息室的白炽灯被突然全部摁开，Rex眯着眼四处张望，还没有反应过来就听到一阵肉体碰撞的剧烈声响。

“他妈的我是在帮你！”Steve朝Harry大吼，他被对方毫不留情地在脸上揍了几下，捂住迅速红肿的脸颊。Harry阴沉着脸快速走向Rex，手脚粗鲁地摘下他的口塞，Rex红肿的嘴唇麻木地半张着，透亮的口水在口塞上牵出银丝，Harry撕扯束带的手错乱了一下，再抬起头就看到Rex没心没肺地对Steve的鼻血嘿嘿直笑。

“笑你妈！你等会就要被操屁股了！”Steve愤愤不平地仰头。Harry阴测测地说道：“他的屁股不是你该关心的。”

“听到了没有，”被解开束缚的Rex快速地蹦起来活动手脚，躲在Harry身后朝Steve他们耻高气扬地说，“不关你们的事。”

Harry靠在沙发上磨了磨后槽牙，伸出一只手满满地握住Rex翘在自己面前的一瓣屁股。Rex惊跳而起，连忙捂住屁股转身对着Harry，“连你也欺负我！”

Harry一皱眉，还没等他开口说什么，Rex马上软了下来，规规矩矩地坐在Harry身旁，双手乖巧地放在大腿上。Harry呵斥的话哽在嘴边，他侧头望向Rex，对方仰头冲自己眨眨眼睛，水蓝的眼睛里装满了Harry一个人，“只给你欺负。”

“操他妈的，我的眼睛！”Steve不是滋味地捂着脸坐在角落。几个比较相熟的伙计也笑着走进来坐在一旁。那个被事先买通的狱警伸着懒腰走进来好奇地四处张望，“嗯？那么快完事了？”

Harry嘴角微扬，伸展四肢将Rex搂在怀里，“想看？”Rex推拒了两下，结果却只是把自己更加向Harry靠拢，最后他只有偎依在Harry怀里，左腿放肆地搭在Harry的膝盖上摇晃。

“好想你会给看似的。”有人小声说道，“就你家的Hanson最宝贝。”

Harry意味不明地轻笑了两声，搭在Rex肩膀上的手滑到腰下，突然一把拖住Rex丰满的臀瓣将他抱在大腿上。Rex满脸羞恼地手脚并用往下爬，却被Harry一手钳住下巴吻了上去。

这个吻粗暴得仿佛在用舌头操着Rex，他舒服地眯起双眼被迫承受，双手放弃挣扎转而紧紧揪住Harry的衣服，对方的手直接将裤子扯开一截，修长的手指隔着Rex的蓝色内裤戳刺着臀缝，Rex不自觉地在Harry身上扭动，充血的前端挺向前与对方粗硬的性器磨蹭，可被搔刮的阴囊和后穴也想要更多，Rex催促般地抓挠着Harry的手臂，不知所措地闷哼了一声，这简直是当年面对豪车与游艇不知道该选哪样的情景再现嘛！

Harry移开嘴唇深深地喘了一口气，手臂绷紧停下手中不断想要更加用力的欲望。他会伤了这个小傻逼，他什么都不知道，就好像现在给了点甜头他就可以忘记一切，张着嘴唇傻兮兮地喘气，像只小公狗似的抱着自己磨磨蹭蹭。

“我会操你。”Harry收紧兜在Rex圆润臀部的两只手，力气之大他可以肯定上面一定会留下痕迹。而Rex只是半睁开湿漉漉的眼睛，仿佛在埋怨自己没有用心服务。

“半个月前你就这样想了。”Rex不耐烦地回应，急切地将鼻子凑上去蹭蹭Harry的脖子，牙齿不得章法地在上面啃咬得一塌糊涂。

Harry狐疑地垂头凝视着Rex，眼中情绪翻转却没有说出口。那些口哨声与咽口水的声音被他捕捉到，Harry为此皱紧眉头，关于某一点他们说得一点也没错。他一把抱住发情的Rex站起身，“夹紧双腿。”他快速走过Steve递了个眼色，对方很识务地给Harry递了一瓶凡士林，他瞄了一眼放进口袋。

“这个是什么？”Rex夹紧Harry的腰部挂在Harry身上，好奇地伸手往对方口袋里掏。“嗯……啊！”他脸色涨红地掏出之前被用在自己身上的木塞紧紧捏在手里，“这个绝对不需要。”

Harry空出一只手朝Rex的脸蛋拧了一把，强硬地夺走木塞放回原处，大步走出休息室，“回房间操，带我们回去。”他冲目瞪口呆的狱警颔首。

Harry把Rex一把扔在床上的下一刻，几乎分不清是Harry压上Rex的速度比较快，还是Rex主动脱掉上衣的速度更胜一筹。黑暗中Harry的双眼在燃烧，而Rex眼中的蓝色则荡漾出黏腻暧昧的情愫。

“我允许你这次说‘不’。”Harry扼住对方的手腕，额角的汗水滴下来落在Rex赤裸起伏的胸膛上。

Rex不满地撇嘴，他膝盖上顶，质疑地蹭上对方的裤子前端，“我要我要我要我要……唔！”下一刻他迎来的不是亲吻而已近乎暴力的摁压。Harry的手狠狠捂住他的嘴巴向床内压去，另一只手则狂躁地撕扯着他的裤子，Rex被突如其来的侵犯吓得尖叫了一声，双手慌乱地掰住Harry那只不断施力的手。Harry顿住动作低下头，双眼猩红与Rex闪着泪花的眼眸对视。

“现在后悔已经晚了。”他面无表情地说着，扯开了Rex挂在腿弯上的内裤扔在一边。

Rex紧闭双眼，Harry的力道真狠，在他身上所谓的抚摸放在别人身上算得上是疼痛的揉捏。喉结突然被狠狠吮住，一个玫瑰色的吻痕湿哒哒地，颜色逐渐变深，Rex吃痛地仰起头，眼中一半委屈一半埋怨地睁大，Harry低吼一声用力将他重新摁入床内，Rex的脑袋撞在床头的铁架上，发出重重的声响。

Harry如梦初醒地顿住动作，仅仅是数分钟的挣扎，Harry缓缓地缩回床角，微微喘息冷漠地盯着Rex捂着后脑勺慢慢爬起，他呆呆地望向Harry，赤裸的上身全是红色的掌痕与抠掐的指甲印。僵持了数秒，Rex突然爆发出一阵痛哭声。

Harry高涨的情欲一瞬间冷了下来，他全身紧绷着双手僵直地垂在两侧握拳。又一次，他下颚紧绷，等待着对方望向他时会流露出惊恐的眼神。他垂下头，昔日被曾经最亲近的人歇斯底里地咒骂声似乎又在耳边回响，而他绝不意外Rex会这样看待他。

他心灰意冷地疼痛起来。

“骗子……”Rex擦了一把眼泪，控诉般地瞪着Harry。Harry半是吃惊地抬起头，因为下一秒Rex向Harry靠近，近乎撒娇地跨坐在他的腿上，“你说好了会保护好我的。”

“我……”Harry十指睁开，下意识地想要抱住在他身上摇摇晃晃的小傻瓜，可当他看到自己的手掌与对方腰上的伤痕愈加吻合的时候，他又烫伤般地缩回双手，“我会弄痛你。”他想把Rex弄到一边，那可不容易，特别是当他触碰到对方湿热的肉体，汹涌的欲望又不请自来，而另一边Rex也一如既往地相当不配合。

Rex夹紧Harry的后腰，“我才不管你会怎样！我就要做！我就要你插我！”他颤抖着嘴唇嘟囔道，臀瓣微微抬起，将Harry烫热的性器夹在中间快速晃动。Harry仰头抑制不住地抽气，双手挣扎着覆上Rex的大腿，细微的汗毛挑逗一般搔刮着他的掌心，他猛然收力，手臂经脉毕露，Rex吃痛地呻吟一声，却主动俯在Harry面前，“……我……只有你了。”

颤抖的呢喃带着潮湿的热气喷入Harry耳中，Harry一顿，神情复杂地望向在自己怀里磨蹭的Rex，他落下一枚近乎没有的吻在他的脸庞，下定决心般飞快得取出凡士林涂抹在手上，不再扭捏地将食指插入主动抬起的后穴。

“唔……”Rex缩着脸往Harry怀里钻，Harry拧紧眉毛感受着紧涩的甬道。“你……是第一次？”

Rex瞪大双眼，“不关你的事！”他像是要掩饰羞耻般地低吼，“快插！三只手指一起上！”Harry从胸口溢出一股叹息，他手指在里面慢慢摸索，寻找着对方的敏感点。Rex咬紧嘴唇不耐烦地等待直到突然像被电到一般弹跳而起。

“你弄疼我了！”Rex的脸色瞬间爆红，美丽的颜色从脸颊一直延伸到脖子，衬着一枚枚吻痕令Harry下腹紧绷，阴茎在两人的小腹间抽搐般地弹跳。Harry开始想象狠狠掐住Rex的脖子直到他窒息，那该是怎样一幅盛景。

但是他不可以。尽管他为了这种无端的想象差点射出来。

“别、别弄了……”Rex又小声叫唤了一声。Harry仔细端详着Rex，狞笑着瞧见对方爽得左右扭动屁股，却又口是心非地想要掩饰滴答着前液的阴茎。Harry屈起手指，开始了缓慢地碾磨，Rex受不了地摇晃脑袋大声呻吟着，最后带着哭腔埋入Harry的肩膀。

“舒服吗？”Harry说着埋入第二根手指。Rex执拗地合紧双唇不肯开口。Harry拽住Rex的短发向后拉扯，满意地看到Rex为了忍住丢脸的尖叫声生生咬破了嘴唇。心理上的快感盖过了一切，他狂热地迷恋上掌控这具完美肉体的感觉，他暂且忽略了紧绷在下腹勃勃跳动的阴茎，更加执着于用更多的手指填满那个越来越松软多汁的小洞。

“啊……啊……舒服……好舒服……”Rex终于忍不住叫了出声，他脸上挂满了泪痕，烫热的手胡乱抓住Harry不时蹭着自己的坚挺，黏滑的液体沾湿了他的手指而他对此早已习惯现在他想要更多，他不满地抽噎着，双腿因为对方恶意的碰触而颤抖。“操我，操我，Harry……”Rex突然睁开双眼，紧贴着Harry的面颊直视对方黝黑的双眼，“……如果你想要我，Harry daddy？”

Harry的瞳孔骤然放大，他迅速抽出手指，掰开Rex的臀瓣扶着硬得发疼的阴茎一冲到底，鼓胀的阴囊敲击着臀瓣发出黏腻羞耻的声音，Rex尖叫一声，俯身用力咬住Harry的肩膀痛哭出声。

“不要哭。”Harry隐忍地亲吻着哭得一塌糊涂的小蠢货，一旦稍微有点用力就连忙停下动作深呼吸，“你越哭……我就越想操烂你。”

Rex一边哭一边摇头，“那就操烂我……啊……用力……不够……”他的左腿被掰高至Harry的臂弯，他颤抖着催促Harry，屈起膝盖轻轻踢踹Harry的后背。Harry迟疑地停下动作，痛苦地呻吟。Rex哽咽一声，不知死活地一声声叫着，“Harry daddy，不够，不够，daddy……不够嘛……”

Harry凶狠地往里一挺，“这样够了吗？这样呢？嗯？”他咬牙切齿地抽插，恨不得像嚼碎那些字母一样弄碎Rex。Rex在颠簸中哭泣，手指伸到嘴里咬住，却抑制不住地用抽噎的声音回应着Harry，“……还要……再痛一点daddy，爱我，求你了。”

Harry剧烈地抽打着Rex不断抽搐的臀部，伴随着毫无节奏的拍打，他用尽全力操干这怀里的小骚货。Rex在他身上扭动尖叫，像是躲避却又在迎合。那些“Harry daddy”的含混呻吟更是令Harry爽到灵魂深处，他在Rex的脸颊上印下一个又一个吻。

Rex从不知道被刺激后面原来有那么多快感，他快被操飞了！那感觉就像是第一次开直升飞机，而俯瞰身下就是他的全世界。他紧闭双眼而眼泪却怎么都控制不住，每当Harry比鸽子蛋还大的顶端粗重地摩擦过体内的敏感点然后滑向最深处，他就会紧绷着双腿尖叫着流泪。哦他不在乎，至少现在不在乎，他满脑子都是他的“Harry daddy”，是的，揉碎他，再重塑他。哦。就是这样。

Harry突然抽出阴茎，把Rex推倒在床上。Rex后穴一空，他哭叫着伸手拍打Harry让他继续，被拍得红肿滚烫的臀肉触到床单刺激得弹起，后穴微微翻着嫩肉饥渴地一开一合，点点水渍溅湿了床单。“操！操！操……”他骂骂咧咧，突然被狠狠扼住脖子。

Harry跪在Rex面前俯身凝视着Rex，手指粗暴快速在阴茎上移动。Rex被挤压着脖子发出难受的呻吟，当精液射在他脸上的时候，Harry突然放开对他的桎梏，沙哑地低吼出声。Rex剧烈地吸气呼气，被忽略太久的性器在小腹上收缩释放。

Harry粗喘着跌倒在Rex身上，翻身把他抱在自己胸前细细抚摸他的后背直至他渐渐呼吸顺畅。“抱歉，”他沉声说道，双手珍视地覆在Rex的脖子两侧触碰那些粗暴的证据，懊悔冲击着他，他最终还是没有忍住。“第一次就让你承受这些。”

Rex打了个嗝，眼角还挂着一点湿痕，“……好爽啊。”他恍惚地感叹道，抽抽鼻子蜷缩在Harry汗津津的身上。

Harry叹了口气，将他的小蠢货抱得更紧了。


	5. Chapter 5

Rex发现今早的空气都洋溢着骚动的喜悦。当他吃完餐盘里Harry帮他剥好的鸡蛋和去边的吐司，正准备按照惯例走进厨房工作的时候，Harry一把捉住他的后颈将他钳了回来。“别闹啦，”Rex的拳头软绵绵地落在Harry肩头，“我等会儿可不想听一个五十岁老厨师的碎碎念。”

“今天放假。”Harry把他往牢房里拉。Rex惊喜地瞪大双眼，“欸欸欸！今天是狱长的生日？我能替他许愿一年有多几个生日吗？”往前欢欣雀跃地跳了两步又迟疑地顿住脚。“……告诉我你不会想马上来一炮。”

Harry向他投去一个责备的眼神，Rex才不承认他因为对方的眼眉的锐利而下腹一紧。Rex羞臊地扭过头转移注意力，不期然地看到狱警手持一份名单一个一个地念着。被叫到名字的人摩拳擦掌，嘴角露出Rex从未见过的笑容。

“他们在干什么？”Rex好奇地拉了拉Harry的衣袖，Harry不耐烦地啧了一声，Rex抱住他的手臂抬头傻兮兮地眨眼。Harry不知道Rex哪来的信心，觉得像狗狗一样祈求地看着别人，就能得到他想要的所有。

“今天是探亲日。”Harry开口道，对上那双闪烁着的蔚蓝双眼，Harry不得不承认，他的确能。他把Rex半拖着拉到餐厅门口，却没想到Rex用力挣脱了对方，Harry拧紧眉头伸手去捞，可Rex箭一般地跑到狱警面前，满脸小心翼翼地垫脚窥视着那份名单。

Harry叹了口气，下意识地伸手摸入裤袋，却想起自己的香烟早被Rex尽数拿走，然后“保管”得越来越少。

“……呃……”Rex的声音里带着微弱的希冀，“有我的份吗？”

老狱警的手指划了划上面的名字，“唔……没关系我的孩子。今天亲属没来的中午可以获得两听冰啤酒。”Harry再也看不下去，大步走上前一把搂过Rex就好像突然不忍心看一朵突然枯萎的花。

Harry的喉咙发干，僵硬地拍拍Rex的肩膀以示安慰。他听过各种不择手段的花言巧语，如今他憋得脸色铁青，那些话语却哽在口中吐不出来。“走了。”他最后嗓音低沉地说道，覆在Rex肩膀上的手难得的温柔。

“嗯。”Rex点点头，嘴角笑得十分克制，“我好久没碰过有酒精的东西了。”Harry知道监狱里不会给什么真正能让一群人渣更加糟糕的液体，可他还是顺着Rex的话点了点头。

“等等，Harry Apostolou，”老狱警叫住Harry的名字，“有人来看你。名叫……Sandi Apostolou，她在3号室等你。”

Rex明显感到搂住自己的手臂顿时僵住了。Harry缓缓放开了Rex，一股难以言喻的感觉袭向Rex，他不安地问对方，“Sandi是谁？”

Harry心不在焉地亲了Rex一口，“你可以去休息室等我，我十五分钟之后就回。”Rex拽住他的衣袖，抬起的眼眸中带着一丁点脆弱，“你也有家人看你？”

Harry的手掌狠狠揉了揉Rex的短发，“……只是熟人而已。”他嘴角终于冲破了僵硬带了带你笑的模样，眼神看向Rex莫名变得有些柔和。Rex将这些因自己而起的改变看在眼中，别扭了一阵子才愤愤不平地放手。“只是十五分钟而已？”

“嗯，只会少不会多了。”Harry捏了捏Rex气鼓鼓的脸颊答应道。他深呼一口气走到兴奋的队伍之中。Rex瞥见Harry混在那群人当中是多么的格格不入，他看得出对方紧锁的眉间盘旋的焦躁。

Harry走进房间的时候，那个坐在椅子上的金发女人沉默地凝视着他。Harry一把拉过椅子坐在另一端，双手抱胸冷眼看着对方，“我以为我们之间的安全距离是300米，毕竟你还申请了限制令不是吗？”

“Harry……我……”Sandi的眼泪掉了下来，“对不起，对不起，对不起……我只是……我那时只是太害怕了。我不应该这样对你的……”她站起身走到Harry面前，却在三步之遥的距离被对方冰峰一样锐利的眼神排斥在外，更多的眼泪流了出来。Harry撇过头不再看她。

“你没有错。是我不正常。”Harry嗓音低沉，“所以，恭喜你重获新生？”他最后一句带着惯例的嘲讽，Sandi从未听过Harry这样对自己说过话，那些别扭的甜蜜，那些掩饰的宠溺，她失声痛哭，是她把它们都抛弃了。

沉默在狭窄的空间内盘旋，只能听到Sandi的抽泣声与隔壁房间撞击墙壁的尴尬声响。

过了好半晌，Harry突然踢开脚边的桌腿，巨大的声响令Sandi受惊地后退，抓紧桌子的双手微微颤抖。Harry眼中划过疼痛的讥讽，“你来这里能干什么？”他开口问道。

“我、我……”她一时间被吓得忘了词，“我只是……你快出狱了。”

Harry把双腿叠放在桌子上，“那跟你有什么关系？别碰我的修车厂，其他随你折腾。”Sandi愣愣地望着眼前曾经万分熟悉的男人，无数个日夜在胃里翻滚的懊悔与伤痛此刻却哽在喉中不知如何向对方诉说。“我想我们从新开始……”她最后小声说道。

“怎么从新开始？”Harry猛地站起身大步跨向Sandi，她下意识地哀嚎一声用手抱头躲开假象中的暴力。她还是害怕。怕得浑身发抖。

Harry冷笑着顿住身体，“瞧瞧你自己现在的模样。”他摇摇头，“你走吧。”顿了顿，“顺便说，我不会那么早出狱。房子和财产分配的事找我哥，随便你们怎么来。”

“可我不想要你的房子和钱！”Sandi死死捉住Harry的袖口瑟瑟发抖，“我……爱你。”Harry愣了愣，蓦然想起Rex也喜欢捉住自己的袖子撒娇。他有些厌恶地抽出自己的手臂。“爱到发抖，你真是……Sandi，我们之间没可能了。”Harry说完这句，毫不留恋地走出房间。

“那么快打完炮了？”站在外面看守的狱警打趣地拍拍Harry的肩膀。Harry没有理会，他走得既快又急，每一次喘息的间隙都想着Rex。不知道为什么，可那不重要，他只想把那个小蠢蛋一把抱在怀里，紧紧将他勒入怀中，听他带着鼻音的抱怨。而他也的确这么做了。

“Harry？”Rex抬头，“哎呀别闹！”他随手拍拍Harry的脑袋，用力揉了揉眼睛，“等我把这点看完嘛。”他对着电视机乐不可支，而Harry毛茸茸的大脑袋正在他的脖侧磨磨蹭蹭，牙齿细细啃咬着一块块细小的皮肤。

“Rex……”他叫了声对方的名字。Rex全身一抖，Harry几乎没叫过他的名字，而他更没有听过对方那样富含情感的声音。“你愿意……”Harry猛然顿住后半句。

那些出去之后和Rex一起生活的画面扑面而来，他不在意有没有孩子，只要他们两个人，一个修车厂，他干完活从车底钻出来一把攥住Rex亲吻，黝黑的机油弄脏Rex白皙的皮肤而他尖叫着笑骂着躲开；Rex撒娇地说看中最新款的轿车，他宠溺地买买买，然后Rex兴高采烈地在他身边撒欢；还有一场又一场激烈的性爱，那些带着甜蜜的惩罚，他将Rex绑在半空，口塞下的嘴唇红肿诱人……

可对方是那个从小含着金汤勺的Rex Hanson……Harry用力掰过Rex的头捧住他的脸颊用力啃咬他的嘴唇，合拢双眼掩盖住一闪而过的阴霾。Rex在他怀里挣扎了一下，就顺从地扭过身享受对方疼痛火辣的亲吻。

“嗯嗯……”Rex稍稍推开Harry比以往更急切的动作，“你怎么啦？这里可是休息室。”

“现在没有人。”

“可是……”Rex一脸被说动的兴奋，带着一点别扭拽住Harry的衣领，“可是我居然觉得这主意不错。”Harry深深凝望Rex，眼神闪烁。他突然把Rex推倒在沙发上，伸手稍微拉下他的裤子。Rex嬉笑着，下一刻却因为潮热气流喷洒在阴茎上的感觉而惊喘出声。

“唔……”Rex双手用力堵住嘴巴防止溢出呻吟。Harry恶劣地用自己短硬的胡渣磨蹭Rex的下身，微微挺立的性器和大腿根处粉嫩的皮肤被蹭弄得发红，微微的刺痛感令Rex尖叫起来。“想要我帮你口交吗？”Harry说着，将一只手伸到底下揉捏着Rex丰厚的臀肉，Rex被欺负得眼角发红，气鼓鼓地挺身用挺立的漂亮柱体戳弄Harry的嘴角。Harry咧嘴大笑，惩罚性地在Rex饱满的顶端用牙齿碰了碰，Rex马上吃痛地软了腰身，软乎乎的屁股重重落在Harry掌心上。

Harry挑眉，粗喘着欣赏Rex一脸挣扎的表情，“你知道你要对我说什么。”

Rex咬紧下唇而Harry看到这个动作的下一个条件反射只有操烂他的嘴，可他忍住了。比起情欲宣泄，完全将这个小傻瓜牢牢控制于手中更令他欲望勃发。“快说！”他鼓励性地含住Rex的阴茎，一个来回后他马上收回甜头，任由那根漂亮的阴茎失落地摇晃，淫荡地冒出一股股透明前液。

“……求你……”Rex眼角的泪水开始在眼角储蓄，Harry低喘，Rex屈起膝盖，隔靴搔痒般地触碰着Harry裤子里血脉贲张的勃起。

“不够。”Harry从下颚紧绷，咬牙切齿地低吼。他忍得有多痛苦，揉捏Rex臀部的手就有多用力。Rex不知道对方究竟是认为他的祈求不够，还是他的膝盖不够带劲。下一秒抽打在他阴茎的巴掌告诉Rex两者都有。

零星的液体溅落在沙发上，Rex臀部紧绷后穴痉挛般地收缩，他想要，他想要被Harry含在嘴里，他紧闭双眼，再也不顾大开的窗户以及任何可能站在门口的人，“Daddy……我要，我要你，求你，做任何你想做的，操死我，射烂我的肠子，碾碎我的前列腺，用精液烫热我的后穴……含住我含住我，我爱你daddy我最爱你了，求你，求你，求你……”羞耻的眼泪从Rex眼角滑落，猛然被含住的快感袭遍全身，他放荡地仰头呻吟，兴奋地捧住Harry的头发拼命往里冲。

Harry眼色暗沉，猛地捧高Rex的臀肉，沾满前液的手指整根没入对方一张一合的后穴。“啊……按住那里，像之前那样，我要daddy的龟头去磨它。”Rex拉扯着Harry的头发要求。Harry大力吮吸Rex敏感的前端，舌头粗暴直接地扫荡着粉嫩头部下方的每一丝褶皱，不留一点余地地烙下自己的味道，Rex爽到抽抽噎噎地痛哭出声，伴随着呻吟令Harry一阵恍惚，差一点射满一裤子，在几乎没有抚慰过的情况下。

Harry恼怒地吐出对方濒临爆发的性器，“闭嘴！”他掏出自己的性器，用力抱住Rex站起身，Rex上一刻还在为情欲得不到纾解而哭着拍打Harry的肩膀，下一刻就被Harry的动作吓到伏在对方肩上。“你要干什么……啊！”

几乎没怎么扩张的后穴被迫开始塞入对方比烙铁还要滚烫的性器。Harry被这种紧致的快感压迫得直接骂出声，手中成年人的重量和挣扎的阻力令持续挺入的难度加大，可任何过往的性爱都没这次那么爽。Rex瞪大的双眼中流露出难以置信的神情，他清晰地感受到对方龟头的形状，然后是笔直粗硬的柱身，当他挣扎，对方的性器会滑入更深。Rex拼命吸气，眼角崩得发红，惧怕下坠的感觉令他紧攀着Harry，Harry下腹的毛发磨蹭着他的后穴而他成为了全过程的帮凶。

“你真他妈的骚！”Harry在Rex的哭红的眼睛上烙下一枚响亮的吻，“咬得他妈的那么紧！告诉daddy，”他微微放松手臂，Rex惊恐地向下坠落一分，再重重地挺入，“我不在你身边的时候，有别人这样对你吗？”

Rex被又一记深深的插入刺激得浑身潮红，他眼睛紧闭紧紧搂住Harry的脖子，指甲深陷皮肉而Harry毫不在意。“说，你也会被别人操吗？像这样？”又一次抽插，Harry的阴囊拍打在Rex的臀瓣上发出羞耻的声响。Rex呜咽出声。“没有！没有！没有！只有Harry daddy，daddy……呜啊，继续，还要，daddy，用力。”

Harry低头一口咬住Rex的脸颊，他颠了颠怀里被操弄得软成一团的宝贝，在Rex的尖叫声中用手臂稳稳撑住Rex的腿弯，将Rex的背部顶在沙发靠背上快速插入，整根拔出，再用力对准全根没入。Rex将头埋入Harry的肩膀，Harry感到那些眼泪熨热了自己的内心。

当Rex尖叫着嚷嚷着“Daddy射给我”的时候Harry一点也不想忍住。他想要挣扎着拔出阴茎，却不由自主地挺得更深。Rex呻吟着挺动后腰享受一股股浓精被灌入的酸胀感，性器在小腹上剧烈弹动了几下满足地发泄出来。

“宝贝。”Harry倒在沙发上把Rex抱在怀里狠狠揉捏，满足的性器滑出一半，又被Harry意犹未尽地挺入。“我们去洗澡间冲洗干净。”他一边嫌弃自己突然涌出的柔情一边毫不吝啬地将它们一股脑倾诸于怀里的小笨蛋。Rex把脸埋入Harry胸膛没有动弹，甚至在Harry拍打他的臀部使得一小股精液顺着连接处流出的时候，Rex也只是顺从地趴在Harry身上，闷闷地一声不吭。

——Sandi？她不是Harry的妻子吗？他刚入狱的时候脖子上还戴着那种盒子项链，打开就是那个小美人儿的照片。

——嘿，洋娃娃吃醋了？没关系，等Harry出狱之后就跟着我啊，我可没有那种上一次就食髓知味的娇妻在家等着。

方才在走廊里一个混蛋的话语在脑海里不断回响，Rex不由得耍赖般地紧紧抱着Harry不肯松手。Harry摩挲着Rex的金棕短发，温柔地抬高Rex的脸，“怎么又哭了？”他亲掉Rex脸颊边的眼泪，心尖一紧，连忙低声哄劝着Rex。他摸了摸Rex仍然含着自己阴茎的后穴，“没有肿，疼吗？”他说着准备抽出性器，却被Rex含着眼泪按住不准动。

“Harry daddy？”

“嗯？”Harry眼眸深邃，声音暗哑地应了一声。

“不要抛下我，daddy。任何时候，任何地点。”他从新把脸埋入Harry的肩膀。

Harry吻上他的额头。“怎么会？”他抱着他的小傻瓜陷入沙发享受性爱余韵的温存，Rex嘴角啜着微笑，脸侧到另一边，那一刻他恨不得Harry将自己箍死在怀里。


	6. Chapter 6

六点的清晨是伙计们起床晨练的时间。Rex不情愿地从趴在床上，Harry轻轻踹了他的屁股一脚，他睡意朦胧地翻了个身，Harry一把抓住他的衣领，“嗯……不要……”他将Harry的身体当成家里的大床，攀住对方的脖子懒懒地打着呵欠，被Harry一脸阴沉地拖到洗水槽洗漱。

“来了一位新人。”Sam拽着一个小个子家伙走进队伍中央，“Apostolou，等会跑完步你给领着他去分配日常用品和工作，规矩就不用我多说了。”朦胧的天色中Rex看到一副青涩的面孔彷徨地与Harry对望，另一边站着的Adam狠狠朝地上啐了一口，“好运气。”他端详这新人惨白的面孔露出意有所指地笑容。

Harry走到新人面前，“跟上。”新人仓惶地拔腿就跑，Harry见状不禁笑了起来，扭头逗弄Rex，“你看他像不像你刚来的时候？”Rex一把推开Harry跑了出去。Harry知道他有起床气，三两步迈到Rex身边拧了一把脸颊，那上面还留着几天前自己一口咬下去的伤痕，大笑两声，Harry心满意足地超过他跑向前去。

“名字？”Harry问道。

新人慌乱扭头，差点绊倒在地上。他惊叫一声想要伸手抓住什么，Harry冷漠地把勾住自己的手臂甩到一边。“……我叫Wade。”新人连忙追上Harry的脚步，“等会我是要跟着你去领生活用品吗？还有工作？这里有什么工作可以做？我需要准备些什么？或者提防什么？”

Harry不耐烦地拧眉，“生活用品事先放在牢房里了，跑完步去工作车间报道。别的去问前面那个戴眼镜的。”

“啊……嗯。”Wade尴尬地摸摸鼻子，“对了，你叫什么名字？我以后可以跟着你……”他气喘吁吁地挤出一丝笑容抬头，却发现Harry早就跑远了。

“这么慢，昨晚把力气用完了？”Harry嘴上嘲讽，实际上却自动扶住气败坏急的Rex，拉着他慢慢匀住气息。

“我……我……我跑在你……前面。”Rex努力作出凶狠的表情，气喘吁吁的话语只会逗得Harry笑出声。

Harry最终忍住笑意，“那是因为我超了你整整一圈。”

Rex低头默不作声地跑，因为他发现无论自己说什么，似乎都能取悦这个混蛋。Harry拖着他往前跑。Rex的步子越迈越小，Harry斜斜看了他一眼，Rex向对方回以全然无辜的眼神。Harry认命地拖着黏糊糊的小傻蛋，自己还多跑了一圈。Wade看见他们身边的狱友笑着望向他们却仿佛早已习以为常。

Wade试探性地朝Tom投去一个笑容，“他们……”

Tom伸手帮Wade擦去额头的汗水，“对Harry有兴趣？亲爱的你晚来了两个月。Harry快把洋娃娃宠上天了。”他在心底无奈地叹息，只要有Harry在场，洋娃娃就好像上了发条似的好动得令人头疼。他们永远都想象不出这么幼稚的恶作剧手段，而Rex的下个小动作却总能突破他们的猜想。

“这样啊……我相信再好玩的花样玩久了都会觉得腻……”Wade开口说道，下一刻他突然被Tom反手压制在粗粝的跑道上。

“亲爱的，”Tom俯身在他耳边轻声说道，“我是不介意你想要谁的大鸡巴，只是前提是你需要知道自己的身份。”他站起身朝对方的胃部踢了一脚，转身对目瞪口呆的Rex彬彬有礼地微笑，“是不是发现我们当初对你其实很温柔？”

Rex站在Harry身边绞尽脑汁，回想Harry施加在自己身上的暴力。可那些记忆是那么模糊，就连疼痛也被日后的甜蜜取代。他拉住Harry的袖子往后退了一步。Harry一把抓住Rex的后颈把他拉进屋子。Rex最后一秒扭头，看到他们正逗弄小猫似的朝跪坐在地上的新人围拢。

“他们准备干什么？”Rex问道。

“你该问你自己。”Harry毫不在意地走进食堂，对煎鸡蛋的兴趣比对外面的任何事情的大得多。Rex追在他身后，“他们会上他吗？就像你对我一样？”

“我现在是怎么对你的？”Harry拿着早餐坐下来。Rex一口咬住煎鸡蛋不说话。Harry将自己盘子里的鸡蛋拨到对方那边。“你在同情他？”

“不……我只是……”Rex深呼一口气，“我只是想到你也会操别人。”他憋闷地将脸埋进牛奶碗里，心里沉甸甸地不肯多说一个单词。刚才Wade的眼神露骨地朝Harry性感的胯骨上瞄，Rex的内心就像一只护食的大狗发出愤怒地咆哮。

Harry放下叉子，不耐烦地皱眉，“快吃。食堂的人渐渐多了起来，Harry快速解决了自己面前的那份。Rex的肚子发出饥饿的声响，他抿紧嘴唇不肯再吃一口。

Harry呼出一口气，大手胡乱地揉了揉Rex额前的短发，“傻瓜，”他手向下移，玩笑式地钳住Rex绷紧的下颚摇晃了一下，“男人的话，只上过你。”他有些局促地垂下眼帘。Rex目瞪口呆地望着对方面目表情地低头摇晃桌面上的牛奶杯。“看着我能填饱肚子吗？”Harry佯装凶狠地抬头瞪了Rex一眼。

Rex嘴角的笑容渐渐扩大了。不，停下。被操了一次又一次甚至还食髓知味起来并没有什么值得骄傲的。可他就是抑制不住。Harry这种人他见过，Rex搜肠刮肚地想着形容词，比钢管还要笔直，冷漠的外表下活好得要命。Rex想起昨夜被Harry捏住鸡鸡不许释放又拼命给他灌水喝的羞耻玩法，脸色可疑地红了起来。Rex掩饰性地插起一块炒蛋放入嘴中，吃了几口又停了下来。

“吃完。”Harry拍了Rex的脑袋一下，皮肉发出清脆的响声。Harry想收住手已经来不及了，可这个小傻蛋非但没有退缩，反而黏糊糊地靠在Harry的手臂上，“我就是不想吃嘛。”他眨着狗狗眼可怜兮兮地说，“我真的吃饱了。等会我想吃的时候我会在厨房偷吃的。”

Harry低头，无奈地拧了把Rex嘴角暗搓搓地笑容，“别把屁股饿瘦了。”他最后还是向Rex投降了，拉过对方的盘子三两口吃光剩余的食物。

Rex站起身准备溜进厨房，又被Harry拉住揉捏了一番。“手感怎么样？”Rex挑衅地扭头瞥向对方，那双大手毫不遮掩对Rex臀部曲线的热爱。

“最好的。”Harry的另一只手游移进Rex的外套内，隔着白色T恤揉捏着他的乳头。Rex咬紧下唇抑制住尖叫，每一次轻轻触碰对他来说都像是过电一般剧烈。它们摸起来好像两颗饱满多汁的石榴仔，Harry发现那比自己第一次摸起来要大一点，“也是最骚的。”滚烫的气流喷洒在Rex的耳朵上。

Rex羞愤地推了推Harry，下意识地开口问道，“和你的女人比起来呢？”Harry一开始没听清楚，过了两秒他脸色暗沉地抬起头，“什么女人？”Rex凝视着对方充满警告意味的眉毛咽了口口水。

“……Sandi？”他小心翼翼地开口。不对，他才应该是理直气壮的那个。

Harry冷笑着将Rex推在一旁，旖旎的气氛消失殆尽。Rex恍惚地想，Harry有多久没有以这样的眼神望着自己？“你知道得很多嘛。”Harry意味不明地开口说道，“还知道什么？”

“她是你妻子。”Rex讷讷地说。

“那么，”Harry僵硬地站起身，“你也应该知道，我是因为暴虐妻子才进监狱的。”他撇过头不去看Rex脸上的表情。他双手僵硬地屈起，“你应该知道这点。”他留下愣在原地的Rex大步离开，只有他自己才知道那几乎算得上逃离。

Rex委屈地要紧下唇，眼里的泪水储得越来越多。他不知道为什么自己变得多愁善感，可他想象着一个美人即使被虐待也还前往监狱探望自己的丈夫，突然之间他不知道自己和她有什么不同。Rex想到床上火辣粗暴的性爱，想到Harry将这些付诸于一个女人身上。对，他愤怒地眨眼，泪水在眼眶里蒸发掉，他和Mrs.Apostolou当然不一样，Harry即将出狱了。

Rex的目光散涣地游移在每一个角落，为了曾经Harry信誓旦旦地在他耳边说的话。他将护他周全。

Harry中午的时候也没有去找Rex，他需要冷静。他猜测Rex不会露出嫌恶的眼神，至少在这里不会。Rex需要他的庇护。他低头凝视自己的双手，可他不知道一年过后，重见天日的小傻蛋是否还会愿意呆在自己身边。他除了一门小生意几乎一无所有。

一日的劳动过去，Harry身心俱疲地走入餐厅，当他猜测Rex会一脸委屈地拉住自己的衣袖控诉他中午的失约时，几个伙计带着刺眼的笑容对Harry侧目而视。Harry第一时间想的是Rex又闯祸了。他加快脚步走进餐厅。

映入眼帘的是Rex和狱警Tomas。

Rex凑到年轻的狱警耳边轻声说着什么，对方笑着将Rex揽入怀中，“真的吗？”Rex刻意地伸手摩挲他矫健的手臂肌肉，飘入Harry耳中的零星话语全都带着挑逗。Harry血液沸腾，他熟悉那些，那些在狭窄的床上，在私密的角落，Rex曾经那样对待自己。

“他们从傍晚就开始这样……”Harry一把甩开告密的新人，大步走上前抓住狱警的制服前襟狠狠抵在墙上。对方比Harry矮十公分，他挣扎着挥舞双手，双脚在对方凶残地桎梏下几乎离开地面，“救命！救命！”他惊惶地喊道，Harry只是一下一下机械般的用拳头击打着觊觎自己珍宝的恶徒，肉体的击打声不足以满足他，筋骨断裂的声音令他想要更加用力。

Rex默不作声地站在一边。他看着Harry狂躁地把狱警英俊的面容揍得青肿，一群救援人员围住Harry，最终将他制服，他被压制着戴上手铐拖拽着离开众人的视线。临走前Harry双眼猩红地狠狠瞪视着Rex。

“一步烂棋。”Tom在Rex身边不赞同地摇头。

“哦，没关系。他回来以后可以尽情地索取补偿。”Rex嘴角啜着愉悦，“对了，我只是想知道，袭警的话会加判多长时间？”


	7. Chapter 7

再见到Harry已经是三天之后。Rex后来才知道即使在监狱里也有所谓的“关小黑屋”，可是，当Harry用力将牢门狠狠砸在门框上，Rex定定地望住Harry阴翳的双眼，他发现自己竟然全无悔意，一丁点都没有。

他软软地叫了声Harry的名字。

刚洗完澡的Harry湿漉漉地走到Rex面前，Rex着迷地望着对方脸上密密麻麻的胡渣，“我一直在等你。”他露出一个如释重负的笑容，“我真的好想你。”他惋惜地摇摇头，连忙让出一个位置给Harry，“你一定超累的，快躺下来休息。我和你一起。”他伸手拉了一把Harry，而对方的脚死死钉在地板上纹丝不动。

“怎么了？”Rex仰头，湛蓝的眼眸一阵委屈的柔光，“我没有想要勾搭那个蠢货。”他的手拉住Harry的，撒娇般地轻轻摇晃，“我只想要你。”

Harry轻轻抽出被攥住的手，那上面蹭满了Rex的冷汗。“你演够了吗？”他的声音如同冻结了所有的情感，Rex想要缠在对方身上的手晾在半空，最后失落地放在大腿上。“我……对不起。”他双手叠放，抬头望向Harry的眼神大概连最冷酷无情的君主都不忍苛责。

Harry侧过身，握住铁架翻上床。Rex扭过头向上仰视，Harry用后背冲外的姿势拒人千里。“Harry……”他哀求地叫了一声，脚踩着下床站起来，伸出手指不怕死地点了点Harry僵硬的背部，“我可以补偿你的。我发誓只有你可以这么做。”他的声音里逐渐渲染上一点哭腔，“不要不理我……daddy……”

Harry猛地坐起身，力量之大使得身下的铁架床发出一声刺耳的哀鸣。“我现在控制不了我自己。”Rex呆呆地望着Harry的眼神，布满血丝的双眼带着鲜血淋漓的隐忍，Harry僵硬地动动下颚，喉结因为暴虐的欲望而滚动，“……你给我滚开。”

“不！”Rex的拒绝掷地有声，他一点一点拉扯着盖在Harry身上的薄被，“只要你说，任何我都愿意补偿你。你惩罚我吧，做你任何想做的。”Harry的目光下Rex如此坚定仿佛说的不是性而是任何真挚的誓言，当然Harry没有错过Rex的视线在自己裤子前隆起的一块绕来绕去。

Harry深深呼了口气，声音里压抑着欲望，“脱掉衣服。”他毫不掩饰地袒露自己的欲望。Rex惊喜地将目光从Harry勃起的性器转移到对方面无表情的脸庞上，“好，好，好。”他跳下床，嘴角是一阵欢愉的笑意。Harry深色的双眼巡视着Rex逐渐暴露在空气中的白嫩肉体，Rex撒着欢跳起来脱掉缠在脚上的裤子，微微抬头的性器在空气中怯怯颤抖。

“站在墙角，背对着我。”Harry把手伸进自己的裤子里用力撸动，Rex全身赤裸地站在床下眼巴巴地看着，他撅着嘴巴不肯遵从，“如果你只是想看我的屁股，我随时都可以给你看啊，现在用daddy的阴茎操我好不好？”Harry的回应只是冷哼一声。

“Harry……daddy……”Rex抽抽鼻子，可怜兮兮地提醒半眯起双眼的Harry，他甚至开始嫉妒Harry的右手了。Harry的脚垂落在床边，那是Rex唯一能触碰到的东西。他不会……他的教养不会容许他……是的，Rex的双颊羞耻地涨红，Harry甚至不屑于给他自己一个指令，可他几乎抑制不住地走上前，着迷地吻上Harry的脚面。

Harry浑身一僵，下一刻Rex不好意思地挺直身体。他感受到对方的鼻尖磨蹭着他的小腿，双手撒娇般地抓住自己的腿轻轻摇晃。“不要生气嘛，不要不理我。”Harry咬紧牙关，粗暴地对待自己硬得发疼的阴茎，他绝不容许自己脑内的任何一丝幻想跑到现实付诸于Rex身上，尽管只是想着它们就让他快射了。

而当Rex情急之下含着眼泪吮吻他的脚趾时，他的确射得满手都是。这太快了。畅快淋漓中Harry恼怒地想，即使是十多年前，他第一次捡起兄长放在床底的裸女画刊都不曾有那么快过。他不知道自己在怒意中做了什么，当他稍微清醒过来，他看到Rex傻兮兮地跌坐在地上，捂住屁股轻轻抽气，蓝色的眼珠仿佛融化般地流泪。

Harry也从未再次硬得那么快过。

他双目赤红地巡视着地上独属于自己的财产。Rex飞快地擦掉脸上的泪水，从地上爬起来，他的臀瓣被摔得通红仿佛有人在上面快速用力地抡掌而那个人理应非Harry莫属。Harry忍耐着不要从床上下去，他会作出自己后悔的事。他知道。尽管现在他满脑子都是操死这个小傻蛋，但被设计的余怒仍然未曾消散。Rex恨恨地看了他一眼，一遍揉捏自己摔疼的后腰一遍挪到对面的窄墙边站住不动了。

从Harry角度仍然看得到小傻蛋一边罚站一边暗搓搓地安抚自己的性器。Harry的喉头滚动，每一次呼吸都是炽热的气息，Rex恰好在此刻扭头直视Harry，委屈的眼神仿佛在控诉对方错过了多少美景。他的确是，Harry眼前那两团丰满的臀肉几乎要把他逼疯了。或者说，Rex快把他逼疯了。他维持着罚站的姿势扭头望着Harry，手指挤压自己的性器，舒服得发出拉长的鼻音。

Harry踩在自己为Rex设立的底线上摇摇欲坠，而Rex没羞没臊地射在墙上的小声呜咽彻底粉碎了他的苦苦坚持。Rex还未平复下的喘息被尖叫取代。“啊……”他紧蹙的眉间隆起吃痛的压力，Harry从上床跳了下来大步逼近Rex，手臂施力将对方摁在墙上，双手粗暴地掰开Rex红肿的臀肉，粗硬的龟头直接向里面挺入。

那是对于两个人而言的疼痛。Rex悄悄笑了起来，尽管疼痛，但那比值得更加值得，他故意发出呜咽声给Harry听，他知道那会令身上的男人更加激动，粗硬了整整一圈的阴茎也告诉他这个事实。哦，那简直快要超出他的承受范围。可他爱死了那种被Harry撕裂灵魂的疼痛。“Daddy……daddy……”他添油加醋地小声叫唤。Harry小声抽气，阴茎被挤压得难以承受，可他还是死死箍着身下的人向内开拓。

Rex简直要为自己的明智干杯。他早在Harry回来之前就火急火燎地准备好了自己。除去润滑剂，他现在甚至为了Harry的九英寸而分泌着肠液，他猜。至少Harry已经可以晃动胯部愈来愈快地拍打在Rex臀部，每一次抽出都翻出一点被操得艳红的肠肉，每一次深入都比上一次更深。整根没入的时候Rex仰头尖叫出声。他的阴茎被碾压在粗粝的墙上，墙上的精液正在逐渐变冷。Rex不知道更难过一点还是更兴奋一点。

而Harry随即整根抽出自己。Rex确信此刻他全身都在叫嚣着不满足。他正准备回头却突然被一股猛力拉扯着头发甩到另一边，Harry的手攥紧他的令他必须抬高的时候，他的视线落在Harry紧绷在腹部的粗长阴茎，他不由自主地舔了舔嘴角，对方显然注意到他得小动作，因为那根涨得发紫的柱体正因此轻微弹跳了一下。Rex得意地牵起嘴角，可他马上就笑不出声了。

Harry把Rex的身体翻过来，用毛巾将他捆绑在挂毛巾的铁架上，他紧紧收紧捆绑物，Rex痛得呻吟，他感到布条狠狠地勒入皮肤。“Daddy，疼……”他正准备哭诉，却被突如其来地插入痛得连呻吟都发不出，他颤抖着张唇，手指无助地张开再收紧，除了彼此相连的那点，Harry没有再触碰他的身体。Rex紧紧拉住铁架，胸口的两点摩擦在墙面，疼，疼，疼，他不知道有哪里不是疼的。包括心里。当他祈求对方给予抚摸的时候，Harry的手掌按压他的背部，Rex听到自己的肩关节发出脆响，Harry兴奋得低吼出声。Rex的乳头被墙面磨破。一切都是疼痛的颜色。

Harry射进Rex的体内。这是比刚才稍微好一点的接触了。当Rex听到自己感激地啜泣声时，他也发现不知何时开始自己正在默默流泪。他贪婪得含住Harry的阴茎，因为之前的自我纾解，Harry的精液很浓，却不是最浓的，Rex怨恨这种浪费。他感到体内甚至为Harry生出了一张小口拼命吮吸，“还要……”可Harry毫不留情地将仍然半硬着的阴茎拔出体内。

Rex的性器开始因为不满足而抬头。Harry脸上冷冷地，Rex扭头看了第一眼就不敢看第二眼。Harry走到Rex床侧，翻出被藏在枕头里的那些Harry的香烟。他的确什么都知道，但以前不说只是为了纵容。Harry坐在床头抽了一根烟，没有为Rex松开束缚。

一根烟的时间，Rex挂在铁架上扭动，Harry凝视着自己的精液滑出后穴又被紧缩的肌肉吸入一点。他掐灭烟头走上前，再度一言不发地插入。Rex几乎哭到晕厥。他祈求Harry哪怕只是回应一句话，甚至辱骂他抽打他，而不是像现在这样，沉默得好像Rex这个人不值一提。Harry没有理会，直到抽完一根烟。他简单地撸了两把半硬的性器走向Rex。

第三次。Rex已经没力气继续哭泣。他被迫承受着Harry所有的欲望，好像那就是他唯一能奢求的东西。他的后穴比之前更紧，吸住Harry的阴茎做着最后的挽留。Harry的龟头一阵酸涨感，他低声咒骂着射给Rex。Rex感激地啜泣，他也射了出来，可快感早已不是他所追求的了。一点也不。

Harry缓慢地抽出性器，一点白色的液体从半开合的小穴流出，Harry执拗地半眯着双眼，伸出拇指将那一点液体抹入后穴。Rex敏感地颤抖，“求你……求你了……”Harry无法确定对方是祈求他放手还是别的。可Rex得到许可一般后仰着贴近他的动作给了他答案，“不要放弃我……”

“哪怕我这样对你？”他终于开口说话了，Rex内心一阵劫后逢生般的轻颤。

“……无论你怎样对我。”Rex哭着恳求，Harry是他操蛋人生里最珍贵的救命稻草。他无法想象Harry离开后会如何。没人知道Rex在Harry被关禁闭的三天没有一天可以安眠。短暂的睡意总会被Harry冷漠的背影吓跑。Rex几乎可以确定他爱上了Harry。绝望的，又毫无挣扎地成为了和他一样的人。

Harry又给了他一个烫热的啄吻。Rex哭着接受，他想要被操的欲望又一次占了上风，“占有我，标记我，烙上你的烙印。我只属于你，Harry，Harry，Harry……”Rex泪眼汪汪地呼唤着对方。而紧接着Harry沉默了半晌。

“你想要我标记你。”Harry陈述道。Rex不明所以地眨眼，可是一无所有的恐惧攥紧了他的心房，所以只要是Harry的，他都能接受。Rex点头的瞬间Harr抽出细细碾磨在对方体内的手指，Rex低声呜咽，却不敢表达不满。

他等待着。等待着。直到一根冰凉的针尖刺痛了他的皮肤。Rex在他耳边亲吻，“你要吗？”他问道，仿佛是命运的最终抉择。Rex敏感的后臀被揉捏，针尖在腰窝上游移。陌生的刺激令Rex颤抖，可他毫不犹豫地点了点头。

Harry空出一只手紧紧勒住自己的阴茎延缓射精感。他快要被这个懵懂的小傻蛋刺激疯了。他怎么可以就这样点头？好像Harry Apostolou是一个绝对不会伤害他的人一样。Harry深呼一口气，他不想伤害他，但Rex总是会以毫无自觉的姿态催促着他继续。Rex感觉那个尖锐的东西开始缓慢地划破皮肤，缓慢地划动。Rex攥住铁架咬紧下唇哭泣，那真的好疼，可他愿意。

那是一个优美的“H”，然后一点一点，顺着尾巴又来了一个”a”，Rex模糊中知道Harry想在他身上标属一个签名。他哽咽着，只希望那道刺青可以让Harry也承认。他暂时不敢动在Harry身上标属同样的东西。

Rex轻微地晃动臀部，换来对方毫不留情地拍打，“我相信你不想要一个丑陋的标属。”Harry的声音总算带了点戏谑。Rex放胆地抽抽搭搭起来，该死……告诉他他没有流鼻涕。那太煞风景了。

Harry的表情无比认真，上一回他有这幅表情是他在为自己的爱车喷漆。Harry签上自己的最后一笔，满意地朝那道签名吹气。他原本稍稍冷却的阴茎因为这道淫荡的标属而再度硬如铁块。Rex瘪嘴，“现在可以操了吗？”Harry低头细看，被签名和含着白色浊液的后穴所吸引，“夹紧了。”他突然不满地说，Rex赶紧收缩肌肉，眨巴着泪眼不敢让更多的精液溢出。

“我希望它能漂亮一点。”Rex提出一个小小的愿望，却立刻被Harry的吻封住嘴唇。Rex惊喜地扭头接受，Harry一边抚摸他的曲线——Rex为此激动得快要哭泣，一边缓慢地将自己插入红肿的后穴。“终于……”Rex的身心被这个男人填满。

性变成了另一种模式的温存。Harry带着对之前几次冷暴力的补偿，双手覆上了Rex磨破的乳头揉捏挑弄。Rex软在Harry身上，“Daddy……”他的胸口热辣辣的又疼又爽，“他们说……要我喂你喝奶……”

Harry低吼着顶到最深处，Rex呜咽一声，他哭得太多了，双眼有点发肿，Harry却觉得Rex比任何女人都美。他大力揉捏Rex的前胸，那里软乎乎的，并不像任何女人的胸部，可Harry却突然很想真的吸出什么。

“给我生个孩子，我就有奶喝了。”Harry声音粗哑地应和着Rex荒唐的幻想，大力抽插，仿佛这样真的能令Rex怀上。Rex呻吟着连声答应。这在几个月之前甚至算得上是侮辱的话语，此刻他居然光是听着就要到达高潮。

“都给你喝，不给宝宝喝。”Rex嘟囔道，而Harry为此激动地紧紧抓握他的胸部，挺立的乳头因为充血更加肿大。Harry握在手里，想象着用牙齿一口拧下来。他的挺入越来越没有规律，Rex感觉到的不仅仅是力量的宣泄，Harry为他痴迷的心情使Rex忘却一切疼痛，当Harry深深地插入后射入他体内，Rex尖叫着，内心发誓那绝对是自己最后一次高潮。

他软在Harry身上，Harry替他解开束缚的毛巾，轻轻啄吻上面的瘀痕，紧接着是……“那是什么？”Rex等待温柔的清洗，他在Harry的怀抱弹跳了一下，被强势地按压住，一个冰冷粗硬的东西被缓慢地推进后穴。

Rex惊恐地往后探，他摸到一个连着细链子的木塞。他认识那个木塞！Harry绝对蓄谋已久，他就是在等Rex犯错。当他哀求地望着Harry的时候对方只是宠溺地清洗他们身上的其他部位，然后让Rex含着木塞躺在自己怀里，他们的床上。Rex的体内装满了Harry的精液，尽管木塞比Harry要细一点，可他的后穴吮着那个器具，一滴液体都漏不出来。

Rex为内心的高兴而隐隐不安着。“不清洗的话，我会不舒服……”Rex轻轻动了动，体内的木塞往外移动了几分。Harry微笑地将Rex抱在怀里，“我会替你请假。记住你说的话。”他伸手按住木塞，强势地往里推，“帮我生个孩子。”

Rex双颊滚烫，他知道这是一个惩罚，可他居然有一刻想要信以为真……他缩入Harry怀中任由对方玩弄体内的木塞。“那个……”他突然想到一件事。

“嗯？”Harry拍了拍他的臀部，好极了，那个木塞又陷入几分。Rex的阴茎因为有个东西挤压着前列腺而流出一阵前液打湿了Harry的小腹。

“那个……刺青……我背后的……”Rex想要伸手去摸，“它好看吗？”

Harry取笑的声音在他头顶响起，“你以为我刚才在你身后纹身？”Rex愣了愣，“难道不是？那可疼了！”Harry一边揉捏对方之前被束缚的手腕一边低声轻笑。

“只是钢笔而已。”Harry捕捉到对方的失望之情，“不过……那将是个好主意。”

Rex咬紧下唇，他才不承认自己有点过度地期待，那很疼，嘿，有什么能比Harry更令人疼痛的？而Rex爱Harry。“情侣纹身？”他有点惶惶不安地询问，紧绷的嗓音里带着些许暗示。

而怀抱着他的Harry从未令他失望过。


	8. Chapter 8

Sam把Harry拉到一旁，当Harry从Karl医生的诊室出来的时候。可怜的老Sam不停地擦着额头的汗水，结结巴巴地说着什么，一边把牛皮文件袋递到Harry面前，“基督耶稣，你让我查的这个，赶快把它从我眼前拿走。”

Harry下意识地想要挥开眼前的阻碍物，那个无论他如何粗暴对待都一并接受的小傻蛋现在正浑身烫热地躺在床上。“等等，劳驾你一定要看看这个。”Sam再一次擦汗，“这是我拜托警校的老同学找到的。关于你包养的那个小怪物的。”

Harry眯眼，“你应该清楚你在中伤的是谁。”Sam一个瑟缩，他当然知道，他只是抑制不住内心的惊愕。上帝保佑，他是个生性保守的人，从业那么多年，他能做到的也仅仅是看到两个男人彼此猥亵而不皱眉罢了。可那个Hanson……Sam悄悄打量Harry的神情，对方正粗暴而没有半点耐心地将文件袋打开，一张一张快速翻阅着里面的信息，他不知道对方会有什么反应，以防万一，Sam暗自向自己的老朋友说了声对不起，他的手悄悄按住了那个警报按钮。他等待着，等待着。

“信息来源可靠吗？”Harry终于开口说道。

“……啊？”Sam没料到对方的反应，一时间张大嘴巴，“什么？”

“我说，”Harry像是压抑住全部的暴躁一般叹了口气，Sam迟疑地将手指从警报键上挪开，“这里面说的那些，确保是真实的吗？”他的声音越来越轻，Sam惊愕于对方小心翼翼的语气，这令他想到了自己，当他询问妇产科医生自己的妻子是否真的怀了双胞胎的时候。

“以上帝的名义起誓它绝对真实……我是说……你难道不觉得……”Sam捂住胀痛的脑壳低声呻吟，难道这个世界上不正常的只有自己？

“闭嘴。”Harry恶声低吼，Sam颤抖了一下，好吧，他懂的，他也绝不允许任何人责骂他的妻子。“第一，他没有不正常；第二，如果这里有任何关于Rex的风言风语，我不介意往你家寄一条你的舌头。”

Sam连忙点头应承。Harry简短地“唔”了一声，又忍不住拿出小Rex的出生报告看了又看，嘴角慢慢向上弯起一个微笑，Sam眼睁睁看着这个微笑越来越大，几乎变成了咧嘴大笑。“上帝，你看上去就像个连环杀人犯。”Sam低声嘟囔，而Harry则心情极好地拍了拍对方的肩膀。

“双倍的酬劳。我等会叫Steve给你。”

Sam望着实至名归的监狱老大快步朝他们的“爱巢”跑去，他忍不住高声揶揄道，“孩子出生了我会参加他的洗礼。”他突然觉得这也没什么不好接受的。

Harry走到牢房前反而放轻了脚步，狱警给他开了门，他走到Rex床前，手指既轻且缓地覆上Rex的额头，Rex睁开双眼，撒娇地闷哼一声，“Harry……”他坐起身抱住Harry不肯撒手，“你说过你不会离开的。”

“嘘……你还在低烧。”他将Rex背后的枕头垫高，坐在床沿将水杯递给他，他不敢给他吃药，关于这点他必须要询问专业人士。最后他把冰凉的退烧贴仔细地贴在Rex的前额。“我只是去找Karl拿这些东西。抱歉，昨晚……”与生硬的道歉声相对的是一枚温柔的吻。Rex受用地蹭蹭Harry，缩在被子里一口一口喝水，Harry环住他的腰陪他一起坐在床上，手一下一下地摸上了Rex小腹。

“我……我可能现在还不行，我困……”Rex误会了Harry的意思，原本因为低烧而涨红的双颊愈加飘红，他紧紧握住Harry的手，他知道这样不对，但如果Harry坚持要的话，他猜他会妥协。

“傻瓜。”Harry不带任何情欲意味地搂紧了Rex，瞥向Rex的眼神带着点苛责的意味。“睡一会，如果睡醒了还烧，我需要带你去见Karl医生。”

“我不要……见医生。”Harry抱着Rex滑入被子，确保他的手和脚都没有再伸出被子。Rex嘟嘟囔囔地说道，“我不喜欢医生。”

Harry想到自己看的那些文件，他一下一下轻拍Rex的背部，“无论如何都要去。Karl医生应该会对你身上的事更了解一点。我……我想说我很高兴。你……宝贝，你是我的最珍贵的礼物。”

低烧令Rex迷迷糊糊，“你高兴什么？我听不懂。”他眨巴着眼不想睡觉，他想听Harry继续搂着自己说话，无论说什么。隐约中他听到Harry询问了一些什么。他动了动手指，“嗯……我不明白啦……”最终他蜷住Harry的衣服堕入梦乡。

Rex睡了一觉以后感觉自己充足了电，连他本人都为自己旺盛的生命力感到吃惊。Harry拿了晚餐进来一勺子一勺子地喂他，Rex惊喜地发现汤里有新鲜的蔬菜和鸡蓉，毫无疑问这不是平时吃的那些大锅菜。这令他望向Harry的眼神中更加充满了闪烁的情感。

Harry只是对Rex如此容易满足而感到心疼，尽管他下一刻就想起Rex的家庭背景，可他就是抑制不住地想要给他全世界的珍宝只为了再次看到Rex眼中荡漾的快乐。

“你有没有不舒服？”Harry一只空闲的手再度摸上Rex的腹部，“你应该告诉我的。”他嗓音低沉温柔如大提琴，而Rex奇怪于这句话背后轻微的责备。

“告诉你什么？”他双手捧着汤碗，迎上Harry喂给他的一勺汤，一口咬住汤勺眨巴着大眼睛含糊地问询道。

Harry有点尴尬地吸气，他斟酌着用辞，最后缓慢地开口说道，“告诉我你将会怀上我的孩子。”Rex的反映是捧腹大笑。Harry拿着汤勺的手僵在半空。

“所以我们还在玩那个游戏咯，daddy？”Rex好不容易地笑完，红着脸自以为了然地朝Harry眨眨眼，“哦，你说孩子，我当然会给你生孩子，放心，我保证每一个孩子都会遗传你凶凶的眉毛……我是说富有魅力的眉毛。”

“……你不知道？”Harry认真地问道。

Rex开始糊涂了，“知道什么？”Harry压下心底的疑问，轻轻地摇头避开这个话题。他将会慢慢求证。而现在，他的首要任务是喂饱他的宝贝，或者，还有他们的宝宝。Rex的小脑瓜很快忘记了这段奇怪的对话，他开始戏谑地逗弄Harry的神经，描述着他们未来每个宝宝的模样，当然，他也不忘顺便描述他们是如何结合从而生下那些爱情附属品的。

“你操得我好用力，在中央公园的长椅上，堵住我的小穴命令我这次必须怀上。”Rex一边说一边坏笑地打量屏住呼吸的Harry，“然后我们第三个宝宝在十个月之后降临人世，当然我发誓你在这十个月里面没少好好和我亲密接触，你爱死了我的肚子，我骑在你身上，你就好像你现在这么硬……”

“闭嘴！”Harry恨不得用汤勺堵住小傻蛋的嘴巴，或者用他的确硬得发疼的阴茎。

饭后是一阵差点擦枪走火的玩闹，刚恢复精神的Rex很快又困了，他打了个呵欠，极慢地眨眼，最后还是抵不过睡意。Harry将他抱进被褥里，准备抽身离去。

“你去哪里呀？”Rex睡意朦胧地问道。

Harry轻声哄劝，“我去找Karl医生，马上回来。”

“半小时？”

“十五分钟。”

“发誓？”

“我发誓。晚安Rex。”Harry的声音无比温柔。

Harry用手臂夹着那份牛皮文件袋让狱警将他带到诊室。Karl有些不耐烦地轻敲手中的玻璃杯。“又喝酒？”Harry嘲讽地说，“总有一天他们会吊销你的执照。”

“也许。”Karl不在乎地挥挥手，“那么，老朋友，你这次来又是为了你的小宝贝？我说过多少次，想不要他受伤，当初就不要那么粗暴。”

“不会了。”Harry对自己保证道。他说着将手里的文件递给Karl，“我相信你。帮我看看这个。”

Karl一目十行地浏览着文件中的讯息，漫不经心的神情越来越收敛，最终他放下酒杯严肃地看着那些医学鉴定。“这……”

Harry点点头，“是Sam帮我找到的。这有可能发生，对吧。”他甚至都不屑于掩饰声音里的期待。

“听着伙计。这个世界上每年都会新出现超过六百例操蛋的从未有过的疑难杂症，而这种案例，我只能说很罕见，但并非唯一的。你的宝贝很健康，各项生命指标都很好，甚至他那套器官，老天，我知道你的想法，而我的答案是，他的确能用那套器官生出我的教子。”

“操！”Harry手指微微颤抖着拿起Karl的烟盒，又连忙放下。他激动得脸色发红，“我们可能已经有了……”他几乎要过度呼吸了。

“冷静，老兄。天啊。恭喜你找到真爱。”Karl笑着举杯庆贺，他从未见过自己的老朋友这么开心过，即使是他去参加Harry与Sandi的婚礼的时候，唔，他觉得以后都不必再想起那段旧时光了。“可这里是监狱，Harry，你不会想让你的孩子在监狱里出生。美利坚也不会容许这种不人道的事情发生。”

“我不会让他离开我的视线。”Harry充满占有欲地说。

“但如果有什么状况……”Karl的眉色间带着一点隐忧，“最好的办法是我开书面证明让他保外就医。你不是下个月就可以出狱了吗？”

Harry懊恼地握紧拳头，“揍了个不识好歹的货色，要延迟三个月。”

Karl无奈地叹气，“所以，每件事都堆在一起了。”

Harry沉默地拨弄着手里的文件袋，除了身体方面的资料，还有Rex巨细无遗的生平，这种感觉就好像Harry可以掌控Rex的一切。他必须可以。“我本来的打算，是卖掉修车厂，把那家伙保释出来。”

Karl倒抽了一口气，“你疯了？！”Harry警告地瞪了他一眼，他连忙转变语气，“你真的陷进去了！”

Harry没有回答，可他的表情暴露了一切。“必须先瞒着Rex，无论他现在有没有怀上。他会接受不了。”

Karl沉声应和，“那些医疗报告都是加了密的，他父亲隐瞒了一切。结合他陷害你家宝贝入狱这件事，我觉得背后有一些阴谋值得去挖掘。”

Harry一想到那个素未谋面的混蛋就咬牙切齿，他会找到他，让他付出惨痛的代价。他想到Rex刚进来那会是多么期望自己的父亲没有放弃他，他将替他的伴侣报仇。“而现在需要着手的，是Rex的健康。”

“以及他极有可能已经怀上的孩子？”Karl笑道，“你跟他速度挺快的嘛。”

Harry踹了老友身旁的凳子一脚以示警告，可即使如此也掩饰不了他脸上快化开的笑容。


	9. Chapter 9

当Rex觉得有点过分无聊的时候，他已经在牢房里呆了三天。Harry帮他打点了一切，当他问起任何事的时候，Harry的回答一律变成了一个轻吻外加轻飘飘地一句“你还没痊愈”。是的，不用工作很爽，他进监狱前就没有一份正经的工作，他的筹划能力不错，这得益于他正儿八经的哥大MBA文凭，可唯一让他在这方面稍微动点脑子的只有举办一个又一个派对。他敢说纽约所有上得了档次的派对都有自己掺和一脚。

他爱死了没有工作的散漫日子，可那并不代表他喜欢被囚禁在没有任何娱乐设施的小牢房里，每天就等着饲主投食。他甚至开始怀念厨房的餐刀和马铃薯。Harry对此的回应只是给了他一份一年前的报纸。上面不再新鲜的新闻对他来说几乎是上辈子的事。

Rex不满地撅起嘴，“我要出去！我快要憋死了！”他向Harry控诉，“要不然就和我打一炮，要不就放我出去。你选择。”他期待一个火辣的性爱点燃无聊的夜晚，而Harry居然认真地思索了一下，“我带你出去。”

听到这个答案的Rex更加不高兴了。他不要出去，他想要Harry的手抚慰他。可Harry下定决心一般把他拉出牢门。“Rex不舒服，带他去医务室。”他对门外看守的狱警说道。

“不！我说的活动是去休息室，我才不要去医务室。”Rex丢脸地用手扒着门框不肯挪动脚步，狱警吃惊地看着胶着的两个人，Harry拍拍门框以示警告，可Rex还在一旁瞎嚷嚷着，“我对Karl医生又不感兴趣。”

“你倒是敢。”Harry为那个完全不切实际的假设而冷哼，“我是不介意养一个没有双腿的残疾人，至少他不会走出去找别人。”

Rex瑟缩了一下，脸上露出可怜兮兮的神情。Harry不再有耐心多废话，一把抱起Rex大步向前走，“我跟你说过他很虚弱。”他故意对狱警解释道，被像一个女人一样抱在怀里的Rex羞愤地咬住Harry的胸肌。Harry闷哼一声，捧住Rex臀部的那只手用力捏了一下。

“嘿洋娃娃你好。你居然真的把人抱过来了！求你们别刺激我了，我才刚离婚。”Karl医生夸张地迎接好友和他的伴侣。

Rex被轻放在病床上，红着脸认真地向Karl推荐，“我觉得Steve不错。”

Karl斜了好友一眼，暗示他管管Rex，而Harry居然也跟着Rex一起不厚道地笑了，“Steve看久了的确挺像你前妻的。”Karl不作声地准备检查器材，操他的狗男男。他当年的资本足以泡到美丽动人的前妻——虽然结局惨淡，可至少曾经拥有。

“这是什么？”Rex好奇地拿起一个小杯子。

Karl得到Harry一个眼色，连忙和颜悦色地说：“我需要检查你的外伤，还有括约肌是否有撕裂——尽管我猜测Harry老伙计会把我往死里揍。除此之外，你们是无套性交，”他以医生得角度谴责地瞥了一眼他的老友，“我需要抽取你和Harry的血液进行检查，还有我仍然希望你们能尽可能勤快地来我这里取用安全套，Tom在这点就做得很好。噢还有……这个小杯子是尿检。”

Rex怀疑地抽抽鼻子，“尿检？”

“呃……”医学院的尖子生几乎要下意识地说出真正的目的。Harry面不改色地接口，“查你有没有糖尿病。”Karl惊慌失措地扭头，这都行？！可Rex一脸了然地点点头，信服地把杯子放回原处。“我相信我自己是健康宝宝，可Harry就是龟毛。”他不好意思地朝Karl笑了笑，仿佛某个妻子向别人明贬暗褒地提起自己的丈夫。

Karl受不了地拍拍床面，“现在脱掉你的外衣……你确定要在场？”他扭头望向Harry，对方没应声身体却纹丝不动。

一系列检查在Harry的磨牙声度过。最后Karl擦了把冷汗，将装着这对讨厌情侣血液的试管放到一边。给一个拥有善妒男友的小家伙检查身体简直比做一个外科手术还累。Harry搂着Rex的肩膀走出医务室，走远了还听到Rex抱怨自己手指好疼的撒娇声。

“我应该给自己买了职业险。”Karl医生打趣般地喃喃自语，身后却突然被轻轻拍了一下。“我猜……你们瞒住了可怜的小Rex什么？”

Karl猛地转身，那个叫做Wade的新人一脸坏笑地望着Karl。他快速朝医务室里张望一眼，“感谢我有点医学上的经验。这看上去就像是给一位新婚妻子的体检。”

Karl内心警铃大作，表面上却维持云淡风轻地笑笑，“谁说不是呢？”他移动到操作台上，用身体挡住Wade的视线，“他们的确是监狱里的模范夫夫。”

“我想我听错了，你说什么？”Wade夸张而不入流地挖挖耳洞，“你说的是夫妻？”他冲全身紧绷地医生笑了起来，“别紧张，我只是来拿止痛药的。毕竟我的男人在那方面过分勇猛了。”

Karl拧紧眉头。他第一时间想到的是Tom，下一秒他便为自己质疑Tom的品味而感到抱歉。不可能是Tom。他学着Harry的模样凶狠一瞪，而这个新人则摆出一副如痴如醉的面孔。操，那令Karl从胃里升起一股恶心的寒意。

“新人，这么晚了却没有狱警跟着，我有义务上报然后赏你一个小黑屋。”他沉声恐吓。Wade则是毫不在乎地摸了摸自己被揍得淤青的嘴角，“比起他们你还太斯文了。”他摇摇头，“幸运的是，我感兴趣的不是你。”他挑剔的眼神扫过Karl身上多出的十磅脂肪。

“我想我明白了。”Karl冷笑着说，“你和某个狱警搞在了一起。要我说，比起他你不如选择监狱里的人渣。前提是他们看得上你。”他把止痛药递给Wade，“小心点。”他没有任何关心意味地低声说道，“无论你感兴趣的是他们中的哪一个，Apostolou不会让你好过。”

“你在说什么呀？”Wade吃惊地眨眼，“我感兴趣的……唔，当然是保命咯。”他攥紧止痛药快步走进走廊的黑暗之中。Karl警惕地凝视着那团黑暗，他想要搞明白Wade的背后究竟是谁。可Wade显然善于隐藏，这个以偷窃为生的小人。

另一头，Harry照理在更晚的时候找到了Karl。Karl紧张之余打量着朋友衣衫不整的仪容，不厚道地笑出声。他可以从Harry的一脸阴沉中想象他的洋娃娃是如何哀求着想要一个超出二垒的亲昵而这位老兄拒绝他的时候仿佛在与自己的生命拔河。

“结果如何？”Harry迫不及待地越过Karl随意地翻找工作台上任何关于Rex的证据。Karl看够了笑话，直面迎接好友的怒目而视，“三个样本。”

“然后？”

“全部阳性。”Karl说完之后，被迫欣赏了一向沉默的好友长达十秒的欢欣雀跃。他低吼着跳高，好像一头庆祝围剿羚羊成功的野兽。Karl不得不出声喝止，“你可不能这样对你的洋娃娃，你这些过分旺盛的精力，你知道我说的不仅仅是性。”

“我知道，我知道，我知道。我不会的。”Harry漫不经心地点头，露出飘然的迷醉神色。他的那些妄想，他灵魂深处的渴望，他曾经以为不会再实现的梦，都将一一完美地被他握在手中。他的Rex，哦，他怎么可以从未说过一声他爱这个小傻蛋。他爱Rex Hanson，不仅仅是他的漂亮脸蛋。

“停下来。老兄。你想让监狱里的人都知道这件事吗？”Karl严肃地绷紧身体，“一旦消息传到上面，我无法保证还能把Rex留在你身边，三个月，劳驾你暂且忍一忍。而且，刚才Wade过来和我说了一些话，那与其说是暗示，不如说是示威。”

Harry轻蔑地冷哼，“他能掀起什么风浪？”

“如果是他是Tomas的人呢？只是猜测，但可以确信的是他身后有靠山。”Karl严肃地警告好友，“你手上握着的那条产业链，可是生生从Tomas的嘴里抢走的，他一直等着反击呢。跟别提你把他揍得够呛。他很高兴能够有足够多的时间做最后的报复。”

提起那个人渣，Harry脸上原本幸福的笑容烟消云散，“他？”他想到了曾经Rex和那个人渣靠在一起有说有笑，尽管明知那只是Rex的小伎俩，Harry一边满足于Rex的依赖一边想把那个狱警挫骨扬灰。“他也就配和那个新人这样的人在一起。”他的思绪又飘回Rex身上，很明显没有在意朋友的忠告。

“等你冷静一点再来找我谈话。”Karl无奈地把准爸爸推出诊室。Harry笑呵呵地一边走一边和押送他的狱警聊起了天气。

“Harry——”回到牢房是爱人的一声急切的呼唤。“你去哪里了？”

“找Karl有点事。”Harry连忙走过去握住Rex伸过来的手，“你怎么还没睡？”Rex搂住Harry不肯说话。Harry叹了口气，小心翼翼地暗中护着Rex的肚子一起躺在床上，手一下一下安抚着Rex的后背。

黑暗中Rex的双眼亮闪闪的。“Harry，我们有四天没做了。”他急切地钻到Harry怀中，双手伸入对方的T恤暧昧地摩挲着对方胸前浓密的体毛，他等待着Harry急切地低吼将他压倒，用最勇猛的力度贯穿他。

Rex光是想着就硬了。更不用说Harry。他粗重的呼吸喷洒在Rex的脸颊上，Rex着迷地亲吻Harry的鼻尖，他感觉得到Harry也硬了。“我要你操我。”他赤裸裸地要求道。

Harry的手掌抚摸Rex柔软的头发，手指在前额的那一缕刘海处收紧，他颤抖地忍耐着，Rex急切的索吻仿佛一颗颗火花，他知道一旦他吻下去，他不可能刹得住车。

“不是今天。”他暗哑地哄劝，敏捷地钻进被子，拉开Rex的裤子含住湿漉漉的性器快速舔弄。他快要被逼疯了。对方忿忿不平却抑制不住地呻吟着。Rex甚至下意识地抬高臀部让Harry顺着路径舔到最恰当的位置。他什么都不懂，Harry贪婪地将鼻尖埋入Rex的阴囊深呼吸，嘴唇避开Rex的暗示含住一边用力吮吸。他什么都不知道，这是不被允许的。Harry警告自己，双手在Rex身体两侧紧握成拳，指甲深陷皮肉。

Rex射入Harry口中，当对方快速为爱人来了一个深喉之后，Harry毫不在意地将他们全部咽下。他喘息着从被子里爬出，却听见Rex一阵阵抽噎声。“你不肯碰我。”Rex控诉地说。

“我没有。”

“你有。你硬得快爆炸了。”他说着伸手试图攥住Harry的阴茎，手指在半途被喘息的Harry紧紧攥在掌心。

“你的身体还没好全。”Harry犹豫着是否要在这个时刻说出实情。而Rex哭着将脑袋埋入Harry怀里。

“……后面，好难受。”Rex小声抱怨，“好想，让你插进去搅一搅。”

Harry猛咽口水，他几乎要这么做了。几乎。他将手试探性地伸到Rex的臀缝边缘，只是担心是否有任何不妥。他摸到了满手湿滑。这令他惊恐地浑身僵硬。“老天……”他颤抖着将手指凑到鼻端，然后深深喘了口气，那不是血。谢天谢地。

Rex被对方手指无意中勾起的动作而舒服得呻吟，他伸手握住Harry的手，引领着它再度探到身后。“只是手指也行。”他以为这又是Harry的刻意捉弄，因此在Harry耳边祈求道。

Harry僵硬地控制自己的手指，难以抵挡地按在那个不断收缩的后穴上。Rex在他身上软了身体，一股透明的液体自后穴涌出，Harry的指尖一沉，已经被吸入炙热的内部。“哦daddy……”Rex小声尖叫，满足地在Harry怀里伸展四肢。

Harry再也忍耐不住，他的手指在Rex体内浅浅地进出，那些Rex分泌出来的液体，那道紧致灼热的内壁，无一不在呼唤着Harry，他记得那么做有多爽。Harry抽走原本搂住Rex的那只手，用阴茎疯狂地操弄着自己的拳头，他恨不得……他恨不得……他的手指用力按压碾磨Rex体内的敏感点，那些哭声与呻吟……Harry深深地沉迷于假想的冲刺。Rex很快就高潮了，内壁咬住Harry的两根手指。Harry一边惊叹里面涌起的水潮，一边索然无味地射在自己手中。

“我爱你。”他动情地说，他终于说出口了，毫不掩饰，没有任何附属，“我爱你，Rex。”

可这次沉默的是Rex。


	10. Chapter 10

Rex被一股难以言述的感觉折磨着直到他捂着嘴从床上翻下来，他睁开双眼拼命吞咽口水，捂住嘴巴不让自己做出更难堪的事来，好不容易空闲出的另一只手死死握住床沿，那股好像要把内脏翻转过来的恶心令他仿佛置身翻江倒海之中。

火辣辣的眼泪流了下来。Rex眨巴着眼睛，四处张望。“……Harry？”

狭窄的牢房除了自己的声音再无回响。Rex抽了抽鼻子，默默地从地上爬起来缩在床边忍受着下一阵突如其来的反胃。他双手环住小腿，把脸深深埋入膝盖反复深呼吸。没关系，他挤出一个扭曲的微笑，听着，你被Harry插了屁眼不代表你就真成小姑娘了。你不该为了他的意识离开就哭哭啼啼。没错。Rex把眼泪蹭在裤子上。

操他的，他就是想要Harry，就是现在，没有理由，就是想要。

Rex心中的脆弱马上被一股恼火取代。他的身体稍微好些了。Rex试探性地活动身体，他的胃驯服——而且饥肠辘辘地安于原处。Rex站起身简短地洗漱了一遍。然后试探性地敲响困住自己的铁门。他都忘记上次走出这扇门是多少天前的事了。

“我要出门。”Rex对小窗格中的狱警说。“我要恢复工作。”他在内心打着小算盘，心情好的话，他当然会去工作。但他首要任务是去找那个越来越神出鬼没的Mr.Harry Apostolou。Rex一边被拉到公共管辖区一边在心里打着腹稿，事关对Harry漠不关心的指责。他不希望被自己不自觉的撒娇毁掉整个严肃的谈话过程。唔，他尽量。

他扶着扶手慢慢走下楼梯，餐厅是他第一个寻宝地点。Harry总爱聚集一群伙计在餐厅商讨些什么。如果那个时候Rex不走开，Harry就会毫不顾忌地将Rex搂在怀里，对别人很严肃，搂着Rex后腰的手却一点也不含糊。Rex总会很轻易把Harry这样的形象代入到某位德国暴君身上，紧接着对自己的定位感到莫名的羞恼。

可错过早餐的Rex发现餐厅空无一人。他饶有兴趣地啧啧嘴巴，假装自己正在思维宫殿里叼着一只樱桃木烟斗。特别是当他的厨房老板推着一车卷心菜踱过餐厅的时候，Rex心情上扬地躲在塑料凳子旁边，把对方想成是自己营救爱人途中遇到的恶龙。

“看上去很有趣。”一个声音贴着他的耳边响起，Rex猛地站起来转身，双眼在一瞬间惊恐地瞪圆，在瞧见站在他身边的人是谁以后又整个人放松下来。这个新人……叫Wood还是什么来着？

“Wade。”新人主动抛出善意的橄榄枝。对方脸上标准的“上层社会”微笑令Rex一阵怀念，他几乎要忘记这个人第一天是怎样黏在Harry身边，眼神带着露骨的期许。Rex不动声色地露出相同的笑容。

“嗨，怎么样，在这里还习惯吗？”Rex亲切地问道。仿佛他们置身于一个名流派对而Rex是整个领地的主人。Rex在心里快被自己逗笑了，当他的视线扫过Wade青肿的眼角。

“大家都很……热情款待。”Wade点点头，“而这里的男主人，也十分富有个人魅力。我绝对敢说不虚此行。”Rex爆发出一阵大笑，他拍了拍Wade的肩膀，眼神冷冷地注视着这个人。

“听着，新人。”他止住笑声，“我猜把注意力单纯地放在工作上会更好。我可不希望看到你这张这么好看的脸上再添伤痕了。”他眼都不眨地说着瞎话。他心底恶毒的泡泡不断冒出来。而那股恶心的感觉又来了，不是因为别的，单纯是为了站在自己眼前的这个人。那些曾经别人在自己耳边威胁的话，Rex想原封不动地实现在这个对Harry抱有遐想的人身上。

Rex一点都不为此愧疚。因为对方笑着说道，“当然，我热爱切马铃薯的工作。哦，亲爱的，听说你以前也是干这个的。你该不会怪我在你生病期间取而代之了吧？”最后几个音节被Wade重重地说出来。Rex脸色苍白地咬紧牙关。冷静。他对自己说。你是个男人。不该消耗自己的时间站在餐厅里和一个娘娘腔上演撕逼大战。

大步走进餐厅，Harry第一眼看到的就是浑身颤抖的Rex。他怒吼一声冲上前去，双手像铁钳一样箍住他摇晃，“你怎么可以自己走出来！”他咆哮道，没有一点保留地发泄着自己内心的惶恐。当他回到牢房，看到的是一个歪斜地掉在地上的枕头，他无法用言语形容内心的绝望。Rex在Harry给予的狂风暴雨中慢慢红了眼眶。

“要我我就不这么做。”Wade站在一旁慢条斯理地插嘴，“毕竟你的秘密可不经摇啊，咳咳，善意提醒。”他冲着看过来的Rex俏皮地眨眼。Harry随手抓起餐桌上的胡椒瓶朝那个恶心的渣滓扔过去。Wade躲避着跳到离他们更远的地方。

“你在说什么……”Rex恍惚的疑问被Harry的低吼打断。“你听着，小杂种，我知道你在打什么算盘。这里有太多方法让一个不该存在的人消失。”

“亲爱的Harry，你可以试试我和你的速度谁快，你知道我指的是什么。对吧？可怜的小公主。我爱你什么都不知道的蓝眼睛。”他在对方真的要把他杀死之前快速离开了餐厅。他一点都不急。

Rex质问道，“他说的话是什么意思？”Harry避而不谈，箍紧他的手将他用力拉出餐厅。Rex踉跄了两步，他沉默地一把抱起伴侣，即使对方对他又打又骂，哭着咬他。Harry紧绷着像一根过度拉伸的弓弦，他最后轻缓地将Rex放回在床上。Rex抱进被子大声哭泣。他不知道自己怎么了。操，谈恋爱真痛。他恨Harry。他讨厌他。他不想见到他。

“你滚开。”Rex用力打掉Harry抹掉他眼泪的手，“别碰我。我们玩完了。”伤人的话语脱口而出，Rex几乎在下一秒就后悔了。他咬紧嘴唇，因为对方的沉默，他强忍着不要祈求原谅的话语从舌尖溜出来，那太可耻了。

沉默半晌，“……你再说一次。”Harry的声音破碎隐忍，双拳紧握，他双眼暗沉地盯着那个缩在床角的人。

“我们……”Rex愣愣地开口，却被一声巨响吓得抱住肚子往里缩。Harry踢翻了床边的胶桶，原本拿来给Rex擦拭身体的热水流了一地。Rex下意识地想要抱住静静站在自己面前的Harry，因为他的表情比所有糟糕的形容词还要绝望。

“Harry……”他小声地叫唤道。

Harry扭头就走，走到门前疯狂地砸门，“我要出去，马上。”他看都没看Rex一眼，Rex误以为自己看到对方发红的眼眶。他咬紧下唇，失落地望着蔓延在整个房间的水。他们怎么了。Rex被一阵悲伤侵袭。

当他被人轻轻摇醒的时候，Rex才发现自己不知什么时候趴在床上睡着了。“Harry！”他立刻坐直身体扑到对方身上，“抱歉，对不起，Harry……我不知道自己为什么要这么说，我不是这样想的。我知道你也不是故意要这样做的。我吓坏了，你知道吗，我今天好难受，好像有个人拿了一个烧红的炭火往我的胃里塞，可你不在我身边，你在哪里？我想你，我想你，我想我是病了。我好怕。抱紧我。Harry，Harry，Harry……”

Rex没有等到爱人的拥抱，却等到了一枚过分颤抖的吻。他将自己稍微抽离，下一刻疑惑转变成惊愕。“你……”他鼻子一酸，第一次想哭却哭不出来。

Harry垂着脑袋坐在他身边，毫不在意地摇了摇手上的手铐。“以防万一。”他自嘲地开口，抬起头深沉而浓烈的眼神直视着Rex。“我有问题。你知道的。而我最不想伤害的就是你。”

Rex捧起Harry的双手，金属的镣铐紧紧地扣合，摩擦着Harry凸起的腕骨。Rex张开嘴，他应该用一个蹩脚的玩笑掩饰自己颤抖的声线吗？他轻轻舔弄那些被划破的皮肤，Harry紧闭双眼将头枕在床柱上，双手克制的握拳，沉默中只能听到链条彼此碰撞的声音。

“你这样，要怎么喂我吃饭？怎么帮我洗澡？怎么把我抱起来？怎么抚摸我的身体？”Rex的声音里带着恨意。他知道，从这一刻开始，只要Harry爱着他，他将一辈子无法逃离。他恨对方的爱那么沉默那么浓烈，让他无法躲避却愈加沉溺。

Rex知道自己的这辈子就这样被定下来了。被签署在Harry Apostolou的旁边。他与Harry的眼神胶着在一起，他们甚至无需交流就这样明白了对方的所有思绪。Rex摇头，“你是最好的。”

说完这句话，他主动倾身吻上Harry，不带有任何情欲，仅仅是小心翼翼地确认，他的唇瓣温存地含住Harry干裂冰冷的嘴唇，他想要捂热这个男人，他的伴侣，他这一生穷尽所有手段都要得到的人，不仅仅是肉体，还有他那颗伤痕累累的心。

Harry轻轻拉开两人的距离，在Rex忐忑的目光中微微抬高被锁住的双手，将Rex环入怀中。

“告诉我。”Harry的眼里有什么一闪而过。Rex主动捧着他的脸颊亲吻那双拥有脆弱眼神的双眼。

“让他们帮你除下这幅鬼东西，”Rex牵起嘴角，拼命眨掉湿润的眼泪，“我就告诉你我爱你。”

Harry缓缓亲吻Rex，“而你已经告诉我了。”那枚吻除了承诺没有任何其他亵渎的意味。


	11. Chapter 11

Harry找到Tomas的时候，对方正搂着Wade在盥洗室里大干特干。Harry踹开木门，坏掉的门锁挂在一边摇摇欲坠。Wade尖叫一声，因为突如其来的惊吓射了出来。Harry强忍着呕吐感站在站在原地。

Tomas一脸餍足地甩开跨坐在自己身上的Wade，鼻梁可笑地用支架固定着。Harry冷眼旁观他慢悠悠地抽出一大团面纸擦拭身上的狼藉，当Wade挂着笑容想要向他靠近，他厌恶地避开，如果不是怕弄脏手，他不会这么轻易让这个杂种好过。

“滚出去。”Harry眼睛平视着盥洗池，那是他能找到的最干净的地方。Wade委屈地哼了两声。还能有比这个更令人吃不下饭的玩意儿吗？Tomas拍了拍对方的屁股，“亲爱的快走，你最崇拜的Apostolou就快要跪在地上求我了。他大概不想让你看到这个场景。”

Wade朝盥洗室里的两人抛了个媚眼，扶着后腰慢慢晃了出去。Tomas点燃一支烟，缓缓地朝Harry吹了一口呛鼻的烟雾。Harry面无表情地站在原地，他为了Rex已经很久没碰这个东西，他甚至不感到怀念。而他强迫自己站在这个杂碎面前，也只是为了Rex。

“哟，你终于求上门了？让我猜猜，这次你不是想把我的鼻子揍塌吧？鉴于你已经这么做了一次。”Tomas露出可耻的微笑，满足于Harry的低头。恨死这个家暴垃圾，和他那个一脸道岸貌然的医生朋友，然后是一大群倒戈的监狱人渣。曾经称霸一方的风光不再，而沦为小狱警只能在幸运的时候才得到还不够塞牙缝的好处，让Tomas做梦都想把这家伙千刀万剐。

当Harry抢先一步把那个小公主占为己有的时候，Tomas不知道是该在他们的帐本上再添一笔，还是为此感到庆幸。那个小美人的脸蛋和翘臀迅速成为了Harry的弱点，而他没什么大脑的特质更是给Harry惹了一身腥。Tomas几乎要为此爱上洋娃娃了。

Harry甚至不想跟这个人站在同一个空间下呼吸。他直截了当地开口，“开个条件，撤销对我的指控。”

Tomas狠狠掐灭香烟，瞪着Harry的双眼如狼似虎，“如果我只想看你倒霉呢？Apostolou，给你一个忠告，求人的时候，永远不要自以为能够拿捏对方，这只会让人觉得恶心。”

冷笑着，Harry的目光充满了笃定的轻视，“我不是在求你。我只是在给你一个翻身的机会。”他努力让自己毫无破绽，“我不在乎多出来的那三个月。只是毫无必要。”

Tomas感觉有什么从自己的脑海中一闪而过，他明明握住了Harry的把柄，可现在，他满脑子都是对权力的渴望，“你是说……那条大麻产业链？”他的声音不自觉的拔高，按在的盥洗台的双手不自觉地颤抖起来。

Harry点头，“而我只需要你撤销对我的指控。”他稍微停顿，又附加上一条，“还有Wade这个人，我不希望听任何人说他过得不错。”

“我可不想放弃一个骚屁股！”Tomas下意识地抗争，可随后他想到，如果重新成为那个产业举足轻重的关卡之一，还有什么美人他要不来？他想到了Rex Hanson，眼睛眯成一条缝，“不过……也不是不能商量。”Harry冷漠地看着对方不停地搓手。

Harry颔首，“那么我们定下来了？”想到在医务室里偷懒睡觉、噘着粉嘟嘟嘴巴睡成一团的小傻蛋，Harry的眸色一阵柔和，而这个表情被Tomas捕捉在眼底。

“不！”Tomas大声叫嚷道，他的面容因矛盾而扭曲着，“容我再想想。”他不想让这个人好过，可同样的，他绝对想要重拾一步登天的机会。

Harry面色不改，“你没多少时间可以想了。”

如果目光可以吃人，Harry必定会在Tomas的瞪视下粉身碎骨。Tomas望着对方离开的背影，一拳砸在盥洗台，他不甘心，他知道他又一次被拿捏住了，可他能怎么办？没人能和钱过不去。

Harry还需要去与Tom他们商量谋划。他对渣滓警察的贪婪有信心。而下一步他得确保即使对方自以为重握大权，却依然被各方力量牵制着步履维艰。他不在乎这些狗屁，可不代表他会放过任何一个觊觎Rex的人。而Rex，他可以想象不久的将来，他把Rex带出去，他们去登记成为伴侣，组建一个家。他知道Rex需要这些，而他亦然。

“Harry是个十分重视家庭的人。”Karl绞尽脑汁，对坐在病床上的Rex说道，“好啦，我真的想不出什么，放过我吧。”他愁眉苦脸地叹息，为了帮好友看住他的宝贝，他甚至凭空捏造了一个从不需要的职位，就为了可以有充分的理由让Rex每分每秒呆在医务室。

Rex摆出一副惯用的“狗狗表情”，Karl猜测他的朋友会因为这个表情违背任何一个原则。“你还没说完他和他前妻是怎么在一起的。”是的，前妻，Rex简直要为这个词从床上跳起来——Karl一副活见鬼的模样阻止了他。他兴致勃勃地想要知道Harry曾经的择偶标准。

Karl耸耸肩，他与Harry从小就认识，这个绝对alpha性格的伙伴样样都要最好的。回忆朋友与拉拉队队员或者学生会会长们的一个个短促的恋情，Karl毫不意外他最终会选择与Sandi结婚，她很漂亮，她怀了他的孩子，她爱Harry。可一切都因为那件事变了模样。

“怎么回事？”Rex穷追不舍地问道。

Karl医生为自己倒满了酒，“你知道的，一切起源于酒精。”他无奈地摇摇头，“Harry为了那个因为醉酒而来的孩子与Sandi结婚了，可婚后Sandi为了事业……”

Rex愤怒地瞪圆双眼，“她是不是……”

Karl点点头，“她终止了妊娠。”

Rex感到内心深处燃烧起一股怒火，为了那个女人的懦弱与欺骗。他扪心自问，如果一个人真的爱另一个人，那个人真的会用这么残忍的手段伤害爱人吗？他摇摇头，双手不自觉抚上小腹，他只会想给他全部，而不是用欺瞒的手段只为了满足自己的欲求。

“而孩子，是Harry的死穴。”Karl循循善诱地对Rex说，“你知道Harry有时候很容易过分地冲动，对吧？”Rex闷闷地哼了一声，显然是不赞同对方的说辞。“我没有任何负面的意味。可他真的，很喜欢孩子。但同时，他又怕自己伤了他们。而Sandi那件事，给他的人生带来了阴霾，他一直认为是自己的错。在他失手打伤了Sandi之后，他更加坚定了这个念头。”

Rex点点头，“你是说他……很喜欢孩子？”他咬紧下唇。忐忑不安的神情在湛蓝的双眼中翻腾。一些难以言述的隐忧缠绕着他的灵魂，几乎令他难以呼吸。

Karl了然地拍了拍Rex的肩膀，“放松，”他暗自责备Harry还没有与洋娃娃摊牌，“关于这件事，你真的不必担心。我从未见那个家伙对谁这么上心过，他为了你甚至……这个还是等他到时候跟你说吧。但他的确是陷进去了。而且不用怀疑，你在他眼里绝对比一百个孩子更重要。”

Rex心不在焉地点头。对，前提是这一百个孩子不是Harry的。“等等……他瞒着我做了什么？”他突然抬头问道，尽量不让自己的语气像一个绞尽脑汁窥探丈夫秘密的新婚妻子。

Karl朝他眨眨眼睛。“相信我，那将会是一个惊喜。”

Rex配合地笑了笑。他的身体又开始不舒服了。一阵冰冷袭向了他，肠胃像是绞在一起地恶心。Karl注意到他脸色突变，连忙站起身关切地询问，可尖锐的耳鸣盖住了Karl的声音。

“Harry……”他叫了一声，内心的恐惧化作黑暗覆盖了他。他静静地坐在原地，病痛扼住了呼吸。

不知过了多久，Rex浑身冷汗地睁开双眼。Karl在此之前将他移动到床上。“你有些营养不良，平时有呕吐的症状吗？”

Rex脸色苍白地点头，哈，营养不良？！他想到了自己曾经在健身房累死累活只为了减掉腹部没有一点男子气概的软肉。“我最近吐得就跟个孕妇似的。我猜如果我真的是，Harry一定欣喜若狂。”

Karl一脸复杂地望着Rex，他最终开口道，“听着小鬼。无论发生任何事，你需要相信Harry。忘记我胡说八道的关于孩子的事吧。我可以担保Harry的人格。他整颗心都系在你身上。”他投射在Rex身上的目光就像是怜爱自己年幼的弟弟。

Rex不置可否地笑笑，“你是个好人，Karl，虽然我有点怀疑你是否是个好医生，但是，谢谢你。”他爬下床，“如果你不介意，我可以提前回去吗？我好多了，只是有点晕。”Karl点点头，应许了Rex的请求。他猜测Rex回去要和Harry好好沟通一番。

Rex的确有这个想法，可前提是他能够找到Harry这个人。他望着狭窄牢房里孤单兀立的铁架床，怀疑Karl医生是否只是在为Harry每况日下的情感找借口。他不是黏人体质——好吧他是，可最基本的判断任何一对情侣情感的一项，他与Harry已经三个星期没有实质性地来上一场了。想到Harry以前过分的热情，Rex很难不去怀疑什么。

Rex扫视Harry的床——很久以前上铺就失去了它的根本属性，Harry更喜欢挤在Rex身边强势地将他抱在怀里安眠，可昨夜，当Harry充满补偿性质地给Rex来了一个手活之后，他居然主动翻到上铺睡觉。Rex摸着被印着晚安吻的额头，他察觉床铺轻轻晃动，他猜测Harry在抚慰自己，Rex什么都说不出来。

突然，漫无目地的目光定住了，Rex看到上铺的床垫下露出一个角的牛皮文件袋。Rex好奇地走近，他以前从未见过这个东西，这又是一个证据，Harry以前几乎什么都会告诉他，只要他想知道。他狐疑地抬手把那个文件袋从床垫下希望可以抽出一点。

“该死……！”Rex捂住嘴跑到洗手台上干呕。那感觉又来了。他真的病了，还病得不轻。巴掌大小的镜面反射出Rex一脸茫然失措的惶恐，他浑身像是被抽去了最后一点力气。见鬼的文件袋，他爬回自己的床上躺下，小心翼翼地呼吸唯恐那是最后一口新鲜空气。

然后他又想到了Harry，他疲惫的全身叫嚣着爱人的支持，而又一阵恶心与湿冷随即淹没了心底的涩意。Rex相信现在沾湿眼眶的液体都来源于身体的不适。


	12. Chapter 12

“Harry和那个小杂种怎么回事？”这句话毫无预兆地飘到Rex耳中，Rex一愣，苹果捏在手中，舌尖上酸甜的滋味突然变得寡淡起来。他把自己缩在角落的凳子上，坐在前排阅读区闲聊的几个伙计并没有见到他的身影，否则Rex猜测他们不会聊得那么肆无忌惮。

“我刚才从那个房间经过，”说话的人发出一声心照不宣的暗笑声，“听声音像是要把肠子操出嘴巴的来，你懂的，那种撕心裂肺的哭声。”

另一个表情迷醉地深呼吸，与Rex的窒息截然相反。“你知道的，看洋娃娃那个爱哭劲，也许老大就好这口。最好操出血丝出来，够带劲！”

“说到这个，别告诉我你们没发现洋娃娃很久没出现过了。我猜……”那个人在空中圈住两根手指，然后用另一只手的手指狠狠插进去，“嘿，可惜了那张漂亮脸蛋。不知道残没残。”

Rex脸色苍白，面部不安地扭曲起来。谢谢关心，他在心底冷冷嘲讽，他的括约肌好得不能再好，好得都快该死的生锈了。

“也许真的被你说中了，你这张上帝赐予去含鸡巴的贱嘴，否则没人会放着好肉不吃去吃一块烂肉，Wade真的没有洋娃娃招人操，差远了。”说话的人不怀好意地笑了笑，“也许我们改天可以去问问老大，我才不在乎是不是吃剩下的。”

“也许他会给。”另一个人想谈论一件货品一样品味着脑海里的Rex Hanson。Rex咬紧嘴唇，分辨不出此时此刻的胃部紧绞的感觉是生理作用还是心理作用。Harry不会的。他反复说服自己，Harry望向那个Wade的眼神就好像在看一袋呕吐物。可一切开始之时，Harry望向自己冷漠的眼神却不断撕扯摇摆着他的内心。

“你知道洋娃娃刚进来的时候，老大对我们说的第一句是什么吗？”

Rex的指甲抠烂了果皮，黏腻的汁水流下来弄脏了双手而他操蛋的不在乎。他一边挣扎着想要大吼闭嘴，一边忍不住想要摇晃那个人的肩膀要他快说。

“什么？”别的声音替Rex催促道。

“他说，‘瞧瞧那个骚屁股，真他妈的想找人轮了他’。”话音未落，背后突然传来轰然巨响。这几个人惊讶地扭头，翻转倒地的凳子前是一颗不断滚动的苹果，被啃咬的部分已经发黄了。他们僵硬地看着冲出房门的Rex的背影，“他不会向老大告密吧？”

“糟了……”八卦的伙计咽了口唾液，“忘记补充一句，以上内容纯属虚构。”

“等等，可是老大的确说过想插烂洋娃娃的屁股吧？”

“伙计，老大连蔬菜沙拉里的一根胡萝卜都不会分享。”

Rex浑浑噩噩地坐在床上，他甚至都不知道自己是怎么回来的。一如既往地，除了亘古不变的摆设，没有谁在这个牢房里欢迎Rex回来。他缩在角落，不得不合拢双眼遮掩怨恨的眼神。他一个月前才对对方说过“爱”这个词，Rex猜测，那个词大概只是Harry想在自己身上征服的最后一个纪念章。

可悲的是，这种把戏Rex自己也玩过，以征服心高气傲的小姑娘为乐，而当她们献上真心之后，Rex像一个十足讨厌的吸血鬼一样，舔舔嘴唇餍足地离去。他就是这样一个不学无术的公子哥，除了钱什么都没有的草包。而这个混蛋如今终于落入更高明的陷阱。Rex舔舐伤口的同时还不忘为那些过去式的好女孩儿们鼓掌庆贺，大快人心。

他站起身麻木地洗干净双手。镜子中的Rex显现出一种病态的苍白。他已经不再什么都告诉Harry了，他的身体出现的各种奇怪的反应。随后他想，Harry也没给机会他向他倾诉。除了基本饮食作息，Rex甚至摸不到Harry一只袖管。而面对Karl担忧的眼神和数不清有多少支的营养针，Rex也逐渐学会了沉默。

他拍了拍凹陷的脸颊对自己说，欢迎来到现实世界。

Rex脱掉衣服，沾湿毛巾擦拭在身上。他不想承认他因为那些流言冷汗淋漓，可一身黏腻的睡觉Rex更加忍受不了。冰凉的冷意覆在皮肤上，他一边颤抖着咬牙忍耐，一边忍不住臆想Harry此刻冲进牢房，盛怒地呵责他，用以惩罚为名的心疼爱他。

粗糙的布料划过胸前，Rex忍不住闷声呻吟。那种疼痛与麻痒交织的感觉顺着脊椎击打全身。察觉到胸口肿得不正常的乳头，不安笼罩着他的灵魂。这绝对不正常。他向后退了两步，镜子照在Rex胸前，两颗红色的乳头肿成饱满的花生米大小，单穿T恤绝对遮掩不住，恰恰相反，布料只会把它摩擦得更加敏感。这在之前从未有过，即使Harry用嘴巴用力啃咬吮吸。

Rex颤抖地伸手按压，另一只手绞尽毛巾才不至于丢脸地爽出声来。Harry说得对，Rex一边想一边忍不住模仿对方曾经施加在自己身上的手势，他就是个下贱的骚货。他揉搓着自己右边的乳头，它在镜子里Rex的视线中更加充血肿胀，Rex咬住下唇，细碎的呜咽从唇齿的缝隙中带着颤意泻出。

“你瞧你，我什么都没做，你就有反应了。”Harry的声音从Rex的脑海深处响起，“如果我拧你的乳头，你会不会射出来？”

手中的毛巾掉在地上，Rex绝望地用力伸出双手，用力旋拧乳尖，他疼痛得尖叫，胸前一股奇异的坠涨。伴随着疼痛的是致命地快感，Rex对自己毫不留情，用留下痕迹的力度抠挖，那是Harry曾经给他的，他开始小声抽气，间隙叫唤着Harry的名字。

他的性器在裤子边缘顶出一个明显的轮廓。“上面不能喂我喝奶，下面总可以吧？”Harry凑到Rex耳边说话，手掌猥亵地挤压Rex的胸部，Rex被这个动作托起身子，羞耻得几乎哭出来，“不要……”Harry一把握住Rex的阴茎，从根部顺着跳动的经脉撸到最外面的湿润的头部，零星的精液在空中划出一丝弧度。“喜欢被我玩乳头还是阴茎？”

“都……喜欢……”Rex脸色涨红拼命摇头，“最喜欢……daddy用龟头玩弄我的后穴。”他的回答换来了Harry一声粗野的低吼，他俯身含住Rex涨到极限的阴茎快速地扭转头部与舌头。“揉给我看。”一个深喉的间隙他命令道。

Rex剧烈地喘气，两只手整个罩住白嫩的胸膛用力揉捏起来，充血挺立的乳头磨蹭着掌心，“没有你摸得舒服……”他怨念地低头瞪视Harry，对方被取悦地从喉咙深处低笑出声，震动的感觉传到Rex的阴茎上，Rex紧闭双眼忍过那一股射精的欲望。他还要享受。

Rex开始专注于乳头，那两颗比石头还硬的东西，他把它们放在拇指和食指之间急促地挤压扭动，他想象自己的手是Harry的手，他当然如此渴望，Harry更加粗粝的大手蹭在上面可以让Rex尖叫地射出来，他真的可以。他怨恨为什么Harry不能一边插自己一边给自己口交，期间还能顾及淫荡红肿的乳头，也许他可以为Harry钉环，他大声呻吟起来，当Harry操进自己早就渴望到抽搐的后穴的时候，他可以拉扯手中的金链，当它将阴茎和乳头上的环连接在一起。

Rex为这个想象而喷射出来。指甲抠进乳头带来的疼痛将高潮的快感拉高一层。Rex重心不稳地跌坐下来，Harry的双臂紧紧地环住他的臀部。“Harry……Harry……”Rex睁开双眼，欲望令他眼角通红，在那面只有他一个人的镜子前。

高潮过后迅速冷却的精液粘在内裤里。Rex快速把它们脱下来扔在一边，他不敢看镜子里的自己，清理过后他裸着身体缩进同样冰冷的床铺。他的胸口被自己划破了皮，失去了性之后那变成了纯粹的疼痛，令人厌恶又恶心。Rex把被子咬在嘴里，他知道自己会忍不住叫出Harry的名字。

“闭嘴。”

Harry将Wade甩在地上，在此之前这个垃圾叫着Harry的名字祈求他能够手下留情。当他想到这个杂种威胁了Rex之后，他的拳头更加用力地揍在Wade脸上。“现在你可以开口了。关于Rex你知道了什么？”他的声音比冰原上的盘旋的北风还要冰冷。

Wade跪趴在地上小声呻吟，“……我知道他怀孕了……”话音刚落，他再度被拎起来，疼痛剧烈地袭向原本的伤处。他捂着脸颊倒在地上。

“关于Rex你知道了什么？”

他颤抖，勉强睁开肿成一条缝的眼睛，Harry站在他面前随时可以拗断他的脖子，不远处那个医生站在角落，大概只是为了防止他咽下最后一口气。“我只知道他怀孕了而已！”他小声争辩着，疼痛令他痛哭出声。

然后他接受了下一波暴打。鼻子，眼眶，太阳穴，那些神经密集的地方，都烙上了凶神恶煞的拳头。Wade在地板上扭动，眼泪和鼻涕糊了一地。“求你……求你……”他的手伸向Harry的脚踝，在握住之前被用力踩在脚下，清脆的断裂声后是Wade撕心裂肺地嚎叫。

“关于Rex你知道了什么？”

“操！操！操！我没告诉他他怀孕了！我知道你们要瞒着他！我只是威胁他！我只是不想让他好过！我恨他！他就是个他妈的欺诈犯！我想把他按在地上狠狠地踩碎他的肚子！”

Harry蹲下身，“很好。”Wade只能感觉一双干燥冰冷的双手扼住了他的脖子，阻断了他的呼吸。他在地板上抽搐，他不想死！他只想活命！他拼命挣扎，想要得到最后一丝生机。

Harry在他晕厥的前一秒收了手。“关于Rex你知道了什么？”

Wade双眼上翻看上去下一刻就要死掉。他用力呼吸，眼看着Harry的双手再度伸过来。他惊恐后缩，发出濒死般地尖叫，“我不知道！我什么都不知道！他是谁！我不认识！我不会再接近你们！我发誓！求你了！我真的什么都不知道！”

Harry点点头，“我会知道你有没有这么做。”当他离开那个肮脏的牢房，Karl医生一脸平静地凑了过来。“放轻松，”他说道，仿佛他真的是一个正正经经的一声，“如果你谨遵医嘱，你会活着出去的。”

Wade将眼中燃烧的怨毒藏在眼皮底下。


	13. Chapter 13

Karl严肃地望着坐在他面前的两个人，“这样下去可不行啊。”他不赞同地摇头，Rex一眛躲避着Harry的眼神坐在沙发的另一个角落，横亘在他们之间的空隙能塞得下整个银河系。他错过了Harry望向他的时候，目光里满满的懊恼与无措。

“怎么了？”Harry伤痛的目光总算是转移到Karl身上，他狂乱地游移着目光，双手深深陷入沙发。Karl暗自打量着Rex，他沉浸在自己的痛苦之中对Harry的烦躁浑然味觉。Karl深深地叹了口气。他终于对自己失败的婚姻稍稍释怀，因为两个彼此相爱的人尚且会如此。

“营养不良。”Karl苛责地对Harry说，“你们需要更加小心。Harry，如果你无法保护Rex，我会告诉他真相让他自己做出决定。上帝，在我身为朋友的前提下，我是个医生。我不想看到一个生命因为各种原因……”

“够了。”Harry低吼地喝止。而Rex终于抬起头，他目光灼灼地望着医生，“你们到底隐瞒了我什么？我的身体怎么了？”他因为惧怕而颤抖起来，他们在谈论自己，而事实的真相他们都不敢告诉他。痛楚划过眼底，Harry一把捞过那个几乎要躲到沙发底下的Rex搂在怀里，他细细亲吻对反的额角，Rex慌乱地泌出冷汗，却无暇再把Harry推开。他握紧Harry的手，他懦弱地需要一个支撑，“我是不是病得很严重？”

“不，宝贝！不是的别乱想，你很好，只是精神有点糟糕。我们好好吃饭好好睡觉，你会好的。我发誓。”Harry的手掌因为不熟练而坚硬地抚弄Rex的发丝，可他的动作却比晚风还要柔和。Karl看到Rex的双眼一阵闪烁，最后却还是黯淡下去，原本灵动的蓝色因为忧愁和恐惧变成死水，他缩在Harry怀里好像是在暴雨中躲入仅此一个屋檐的鸟。

Rex不知何时也学会了Harry的冷笑，“你们还是在欺骗我。”他摇摇头，“算了，反正，我已经是这样了。随便你们吧。”他撩起袖子，露出一截苍白的手臂，“继续打营养针吧，或者随便什么针，我不介意的。”Harry轻柔地拉过Rex的手，手掌贴合十指交握，他吃惊于对方连指尖都是冷的。

“对不起。”Harry低声说道，他这个月过于专注于他们的未来，却罔顾了Rex异常脆弱的现在，他自责地吻上Rex的手背，“不会再这样下去了。我们很快就能离开了。我发誓。”

Rex眼眶微红，他几乎要被Harry难得的温柔侵蚀，他哑着嗓子开口，“我不知道我还能信你多久，Harry。”他摇摇头，眼泪掉了下来。Harry伸手去擦却越擦越多。最后Rex趴在Harry肩头呜呜哭泣。“我好害怕……Harry……我不想死在这里……”

Harry低声耳语，“不会的，不会的。”他信誓旦旦地说，双手珍视地搂紧怀里的伴侣。Karl长长地叹了口气，起身为Rex拿面纸，他故意绕过大半个医务室，甚至多绕了一圈，当他慢悠悠地走上前把一盒抽纸递给Rex的时候，他已经稍微冷静下来，抽噎着倚在Harry怀里，低声说了句谢谢。

“你应该告诉他的。”Karl对Harry警告道。他不希望看到因为一点差池导致朋友再度重蹈覆辙。而现在两人之间压抑的气氛并不是好兆头。他害怕谎言被戳穿的那一刻，如果Rex旨意要离开Harry，Harry能不能压抑自己内心的暴虐。

Harry站起身，手臂环住Rex的后腰，“我会的。”他仿佛下定决心一般地叹了口气，而Rex在他怀里僵硬。

“嘿Rex，洋娃娃？”Karl用轻松地语气对Rex说，“你相信Harry，好吗？也相信我。你不会有事的。我发誓，没有你想得那么可怕，当然，会有点复杂，但是相信我们，我们做的一切都是为了保护你。”

Rex双手按住衣服下微微隆起的小腹，微硬的触感带来不安，Rex点头将它们悉数压下，他对着看上去终于像个医生的Karl笑了笑，“我会尽量接受，只要你们不再隐瞒我。”他说给Karl听，更是说给身边的Harry听。Harry的手轻轻安抚着Rex。

Harry带着Rex回到牢房，Rex疲惫地眨眼，但他执拗地坐在床沿，“我需要你现在告诉我。”他打了一个大大的呵欠。嗜睡总比失眠好。Harry的心稍微安放回原处，许多个夜晚他被Rex的辗转反侧弄醒，轻轻哄劝对方入睡可Rex依然彻夜难眠。他跪在床边为Rex脱掉鞋袜。“先睡一觉，等你醒来，我会把一切都告诉你。”

“任何？包括你还爱不爱我？”Rex的脑袋沾在枕头上，立马喟叹一声眯起眼睛。他守着最后一丝清醒的神智，内心惶惶不安地等待着答案。Harry陪Rex一起躺下，手自然地搭在对方腰上。

“答案永远都是肯定的。”他柔情地啄了口Rex的鼻尖。而Rex含混地回了一句了一句“再信你一次”，转身靠在Harry胸前安然入睡。Harry在心底叹息，为转醒后的谈话。隐隐的不安萦绕着他，通常他会用香烟驱散恼意，他搂紧怀里的小傻蛋，现在可不行。Harry俯身，亲吻Rex深金色的发旋，无论如何，他都不会放手。

Rex于半夜睁开双眼，他悄悄翻身，在黑夜里凝视Harry的疲倦的睡容。他的手指抚上对方的眉眼和颧骨，留恋地反复摩挲，“我想信你。可是，我更加相信自己。”Rex轻吻Harry的嘴唇，短促的贴合后不舍的分开，“我爱你。”他低声说道，神情复杂地凝视Harry在睡梦中意犹未尽地抿抿嘴唇。Rex轻缓地，从Harry温热的怀里挣脱开，越过熟睡的Harry走到铁门前轻轻叩响。

“我要去医务室。”他对铁窗外的狱警打着手势说。一切都是静悄悄的，Harry在睡梦中手往前伸，四处摸索着，最后抱住揉成一团的被子沉睡。

Rex走在熟悉的阶梯上，沉寂的楼道里回响着他一个人的脚步声。Rex有些吃惊地扭头，跟在他身后的狱警不知何时失去了踪影。Rex耸耸肩，权当对方想偷懒罢了。他继续往前走，转过一条长廊，踏上另一条楼梯。

“晚安，洋娃娃。”

幽暗邪恶的声音自身边响起，Rex猛地转身，手指紧紧抓住扶手，“Wade？！”他惊愕的目光扫视过对方裸露在衣服外面几乎没有完好的皮肤。“发生了什么？”他看到对方两只手上包裹着的厚厚的纱布，联想到前几天关于Harry和这个人的谣言，Rex警惕地后退两步。不是因为谣言本身，而是能够让Harry下狠手的人有足够的原因。

“只是突然发现，这里的狱警都令人惋惜地好买通罢了。”Wade耸耸肩，一步一步朝Rex逼近。Rex惊恐地看到对方眼里熊熊燃烧的疯狂。“你应该好好休息，鉴于你受了伤。”他僵硬地笑了笑，Wade却因为这个迷人的笑容而扭曲了面孔。

“多亏了你的好丈夫！”Wade一边嘶吼，一边因为牵扯到面部肌肉而小声抽气，“瞧瞧，你的丈夫对我做了什么？你这个天真的小公主，他就是个暴虐的变态，还能骗你帮他生孩子。”

Rex的声音紧绷，“你疯了。”他想绕过Wade快步离开，却被紧紧抓住手腕。“你以为你生病了，亲爱的。你这个小怪物。你当然病了。你他妈的可以给男人操大肚子。”

Rex用力甩动手臂想要摆脱这个可怕的男人，“我听不懂你在说什么！现在，放开我，否则……”

“否则怎么样？你可以大声喊出来，然后每个人都会看你的笑话。看啊，这个不男不女的怪物，居然真的在监狱里被搞大了肚子。你的孩子是谁的？是Apostolou的吗？还是那个Karl医生也有分一杯羹？或者每个Apostolou的亲信都尝过你的骚穴？”

“闭嘴！你到底想怎么样！”Rex焦躁地低吼，他捂住肚子，思绪混乱地旋转，呕吐，头晕，变化的胸部，隆起的腹部……他急促地呼吸，身体被推搡着后退到楼梯边缘。

“我想怎样？”Wade的眼球疯狂地在眼眶里旋转，“我想要怎样？我想要活命！我只是想要活下去！我想要他！我想要你痛苦！比我更痛苦！”Rex奋力挣扎，大声叫喊着Harry的名字，陌生的恐惧攥紧了他的喉咙，他嘶哑地低吼不让对方看到自己的脆弱。

Wade了然地咧嘴大笑。“他也有做不到的事情，例如……救你。”而Rex知道对方指的是Harry。“害怕吗我亲爱的小公主？”

“你……”Wade没等对方再说下去，用力将Rex推倒。骤然失重令Rex瞪大双眼，他翻滚着下跌，身体被重重砸在一节节台阶上。他下意识地捂住小腹，最终趴卧在最底下的一节阶梯上，疼痛伴随着冷汗令他呻吟出声。他凶狠地瞪视着站在高处的Wade。

“我会让你付出代价！”Rex惊恐地捂住肚子，那个部位一阵一阵地刺痛，痛感几乎要破体而出，他眼前一黑堕入昏迷。

Wade一步一步向下跺，他想到Harry狠狠碾碎了他的指骨，脚步停在Rex面前，他狞笑着抬起右脚，对准那个被紧紧护住的腹部，“伟大的母爱，嗯？”

一道刺目的电筒光线对准Wade的眼睛，他大叫一声退后一步，用手狼狈地遮住脸。“谁！”威严的声音在长廊回响。Wade恨恨地瞪了地上晕死过去的Rex一眼。“上帝最后一次眷顾你。”他扭身消失在夜色之中。

监狱长快步走近地上黑乎乎的一团。手中的电筒一晃而过，“老天！”六十多岁的老头紧张地擦擦额头的汗水，摸索着掏出挂在胸口的哨子。

尖锐的声响划过长廊。Harry猛然惊醒，那是紧急号，他下意识地摸摸身旁，最后一丁点睡意消失殆尽，他慌乱地在屋内四处寻找，空荡荡冷冰冰的现实击痛了Harry全身。

“Rex！”


	14. Chapter 14

Rex坐在病床上晃动双脚，宽大的裤管下露出深色的追踪器，他晃了晃脚腕，那东西应和般地闪烁了两下。对面蓝色塑胶椅上的Luc医生在文件夹里记录着，然后抬头对Rex说了一句话。她的脸上带着空白、怜悯的微笑。

“什么？”Rex从恍惚中回过神来，失焦的视线逐渐聚集在女医生手中的派克笔帽上，铂金色的边缘刺得Rex双眼发痛，他不舒服地眯起眼，双手慌乱地捂住小腹，指尖感受着温暖的隆起，他轻轻地喘了口气，慌乱的心情终于回归原处。

“你打算要这个孩子？”Luc医生又说了一遍，这句话听在Rex耳中更像是肯定句。Rex早就从一个月前的震惊与恐慌转变成奇妙的接受，当他兀自一人躺在医院病床上，门外一阵一阵的闪光灯令人作呕——Rex Hanson、曾经庞大的家族欺诈企业继承人、大快人心地在监狱里被操到怀孕、没人知道肚子里的孩子是谁的，Rex侧身蜷缩成一个自我防备的球形，大腿触碰到微微凸起的小腹总会与那颗原本不该存在的胚胎相依相偎。

Rex抚摸着小腹，眉间出现不耐烦的纹路，“他已经三个月大了，我可以听到他的心跳声。”

Luc医生的眼中闪过动容的神色，她也是位母亲。她知道那个滋味。一个多月前她接手了这个特殊的病人，那是他因为这个骇人听闻的事实而几乎崩溃。他拼命摇头说着诸如“不要”、“可怕”、之类的单词，可当第一张B超图像被拿在手里仔细端详后，Luc医生看到这个年轻的妈妈——或者爸爸，第一次沉默地咬紧嘴唇，从此之后他不再抗拒任何治疗与补给。

他的配合与之的行为形成了翻天覆地的对比，可唯一的，无论是警方还是心理咨询师，都无法从Rex的嘴里探寻到真相：孩子的父亲究竟是谁。Rex沉默以对，心理咨询师告诉别人，他的潜意识屏蔽了那段黑暗的历史。

Luc叹了口气，“亲爱的，我知道。可是……”她轻轻探身，拉近彼此的距离而Rex对她并不反感，“你出去以后怎么办呢？你有什么能力照顾你的宝宝，和你自己呢？”Rex茫然地眨眼，蓝色双眼中的灵魂拼凑不出一个完整的轮廓，“顺便说，宝宝发育得很好，那次意外并没有造成什么损伤，你也很坚强。所以……好好为自己想想好吗？”她安抚性的微笑。Rex只有在谈起宝宝的身体状况的时候，嘴角才稍微放松。

“……嗯。”Rex低头，Luc医生知道那并不是积极的回应。无可奈何地，她提供了一些注意事项和更多的言语安慰之后才离开这间特殊的病房。她对守在门外的探员们遗憾地摇摇头。

Rex知道他们想从他口中撬出什么。他麻木地咀嚼着Harry的名字缓慢地躺回床上，刚才那个女医生叮嘱他可以尝试着到处走一走，语气好像他是自由的一样。他换了个地方，却是相同的牢笼，只是里面没有Harry。

他又想到了Harry。带着浓烈的憎恨。这个人，把他变成了怪物。他恨他，恨他的欺瞒，更恨他曾经真假难辨的柔情，却在最危险的时刻没有出现在他眼前。“我一定会杀了你，我等你出来。”他咬牙切齿地自言自语，眼眶慢慢泛出红色，他把脸埋进被子。

Mike在Rex出院的时候出现在他面前，后面跟着一大票Rex曾经的酒肉朋友，“哒嗒！惊喜！”Rex拎着不能再少的行李站在医院门前，因为久违的阳光而不适应地皱眉。他的脚踝上依然有追踪器，他得到了一间由政府补助的单人公寓，以及因为没有提供嫌疑犯名单而骤缩的少量资金补助，他每个月都要去警局签署报道。当他想着水费电费和营养品的费用时，过去的生活突然弹跳到他眼前，弄得他几乎措手不及。

“嗨？”他迟疑地摆了摆右手。Mike上前一把搂住他的肩膀，Rex向前踉跄了一下，连忙稳住身体，脸上的惊疑瞬间凝固成冷漠。“你们过来干什么？”

Mike为对方的冷漠而不悦，“当然是庆祝你重获新生咯，亲爱的你现在可出名了！”他不由分所地抢过Rex手中的行李箱，“走，去我家，我们为你办了个准妈咪派对！”

Rex摇头，“我有点累。”他说的是事实，可Mike二话不说把他塞进车内。“来我家休息吧。我不介意把一间闲置的别墅送给我的老朋友。”这句话要是放在数个月前，那个小傻蛋Rex一定会感动得哭出来，而现在的Rex望向Mike的眼神里只有警惕。他捂住小腹，他现在只有宝宝了，如果对方敢打宝宝的主意，他一定、他一定……

“你可以先睡一睡。我听说怀孕的人比较容易困。”Rex身边的Anne小声说道。Rex扭头，仿佛是上辈子的记忆中这个女孩还曾经短暂地做过自己的女友。Rex尴尬地闭上眼睛假寐。Mike到底想做什么？他的脑袋疯狂地运转。即使是出事之前，Rex与Mike也并不深交，双方只是拥有共同的朋友和奢侈的嗜好罢了。Rex实在想不明白，而睡意又恰到好处地找上门来。

Rex被安置在一幢西郊的别墅里，在一堆粉嫩的装饰气球中坐立不安，大厅中一条桃色的横幅写着“妈咪Rex大家爱你”绝对不是最可怕的东西。那些拥抱与寒暄，Rex捧着一杯热可可心绪不宁地一一回应。

是的，我很好，宝宝很健康，不我不想谈他，好的谢谢关心。

“怎么样？”Mike手握一扎啤酒坐在Rex身边，倾身与他碰了碰杯，“你看上去有点不太适应。他们只是太想见你，请你原谅我们。我会找人清理这里，你可以住下来，有什么需要再联络我。”

Rex望着落地窗外的泳池里打闹的年轻男女，他们的面孔都那么陌生，他猜测他们只是想亲眼看看传说中的怪物罢了。他脸色苍白地摇头，“无论如何，谢谢你Mike。只是我不该住在这里。”

“快别这么说，”Mike笑着摆手，“要知道即使发生了那么多不幸的事，我们依然是你的朋友。未来的事我们会帮你想办法。”Rex知道自己应该感激，可他的情感早在跌落楼梯的那一刻就粉碎了。他点点头，把好心的Mike放在一边尴尬地沉默。

“好吧，”最后Mike站起身说，“我给你介绍一个人。嘿Will！过来！”他把一个瘦高个男人带到Rex面前，“这个是我的老朋友Will，是个很风趣的家伙，他听说了你的事还蛮关心的。”

Rex不得已对那个不断上下打量自己的人打招呼。“你好Will，谢谢关心，显然我身上的关心和我得到的笑声一样多。”

Mike大笑，“别这么说，我们大家都很关心你的。虽然……咳，假如主人翁不是你，老天，你绝对是笑得最人仰马翻的那个！”的确，凭借Rex那股小坏蛋的劲头，他一定会指着对方的肚子笑得飙泪，当然，前提是，几个月前的Rex。而现在的他只是配合地对着Will扯扯嘴角。

“是我唐突了，”站在一边的Will突然开口，“Mike说你是毒辣小美人，显然他看人不太准——不要误会，你的确美得动人心魄，可上帝，你就像一片楚楚动人的冰雪。我们的策划也许需要改变一下。”

Rex全身紧绷，“什么策划？”Will责备地瞪了Mike一眼，“你没告诉我们的小主角？”对方一脸不在意地耸耸肩，“我相信我们的老朋友不会介意的。”Will扭头而Rex下意识地防备起来，“别怕，小乖，”他咧嘴笑道，露出上下八颗标准的白牙。Rex冷哼着应了一声。

“我懂了。现在让我猜猜你的职业，Will。记者？编剧？杂志编辑？你想在我身上策划些什么夺人眼球的故事？”

Mike摊手，“Rex，你的宝宝一定和你一样聪明。”Mike外套内夹处找出一张名片，Rex不客气地接到手中仔细端详，“好极了，节目策划？祝你能策划出百万孕夫真人秀。”他的双眼燃烧着冰冷的蓝焰，手指紧握将名片捏成团，“Mike，也谢谢你的派对！除了我的每一个人都很满意！”

“等等！你听着，这可是双赢的计划！”Mike拉住Rex的手臂阻止他离开，“Will可是金牌策划人，他对你的故事很感兴趣，只要参加了节目，你还愁你的下半辈子找不到出路吗？你会成为话题红人！甚至，等宝宝生下来之后，你还能进军演艺圈，拥有你自己的资产和财富。”

Rex看样子并不为之动容，Mike压低嗓音，“我们都知道你是Hanson企业的替罪羊。何不利用这次机会沉冤得雪呢？朋友，我可都是为你想好了。宝宝的营养费，你上一次节目就可以一年不用愁了。”

Rex僵住了，他缓慢地跌坐在沙发上，怔怔地望着放在膝盖上的双手。他什么都不会做，政府的补助也支撑不了多久。他想到自己穿着恶心的绿色制服在Subway挤黄芥末酱的情景，深深地吸了口气，是的，他还是会为了宝宝这样做。天杀的Harry。

Rex最后说：“你们让我好好想想。”Will从新给了Rex一张漂亮的名片，嘴上说着“等你的好消息”，狡黠的眼神却好像早就把这份肥差纳入囊中。Mike有些愧疚地拍了拍Rex的肩膀。

“你知道我是想帮你吧？”他问道。Rex点点头，他不怪Mike。一股疲倦涌来，他困顿地揉搓双眼，“不介意告诉我卧室在哪里吧？”他顺着对方指着的方向缓步走上楼。当踏上第一节阶梯的时候，他就已经想好了。不。他做不到。“我知道你不会想让我这么做，你这个控制狂。”他在黑暗的角落里自嘲地笑了笑。

一群人在没了一个脾气怪异的孕夫之后陷入纯粹的狂欢，Rex看到Mike与自己曾经亲吻过的女孩儿热情拥吻，他悄悄拉开大门走入夜色。

Rex不想浪费钱在计程车上，他缓慢地前行到最近的地铁站，前路茫茫好像他的人生一样。当他走过街角转弯的时候，他发现一辆黑色宾利正不急不缓地跟在他身后。“Mike？”他停住脚步狐疑地问道。

车子停在他脚边，车窗缓缓摇下，一张并不陌生的苍老面孔逐渐呈现在Rex眼前。Rex手中的行李箱因为惊愕被失手砸落在地。

“Rex。我来接你，以及我的继承人了。”Burt Hanson秃鹫一样的阴沉的眼神凝视着Rex的小腹，一丝微笑挂在冰冷的面孔上。Rex惊疑自己为何会曾经自以为是地认为，这个人会给予自己任何亲情的支撑。

“你早就知道了？”

“知道你怀孕了？还是知道你是个可以怀孕的怪物？”Burt冷哼一声，“我一个月前刚得到你的好消息。虽然你原本可以和一个经过我挑选的，更体面的上层社会的人结合，为我诞下正常的继承人。不过，以后我们有的是机会。”

Rex拔腿就跑，还没等他跑过这条大街，他被两个人以不伤害腹部的姿势扭送至车内。他护住肚子，老天！Harry！Harry！他绝望地在内心尖叫，车窗外的纽约夜景在飞快地倒退，他吓得浑身发抖。

“帮我生下继承人，你还能像以前一样有挥霍不尽的财产。”Burt公事公办地说，仿佛终于疲于伪装那套维持了二十多年的慈父形象。

Rex被压制在真皮软座上，他哆嗦了好半天，才回过神一般地抬头望向后视镜里的Burt Hanson。

“好的，父亲。”说完这句，他便绝望地合拢双眼，睫毛颤抖得像两只濒死的飞蛾。

他怕再也见不到Harry了。


	15. Chapter 15

Harry的身上装置着手铐和脚镣，坐在凳子上双眼闭合。他面色惨白，眼底大片神色的阴影。他维持这个姿势已经五天了。除去必要的生理活动以外，他不被允许任何活动。理所当然的，他同样被剥夺了睡眠的权利。

一桶冷水当头浇下，Harry猛地睁开双眼，水滴顺着雕塑般的轮廓往下流渗入衣物。他下意识地暴跳而起，却被椅子上的禁锢牵绊着。Tomas站在他面前，随手扔掉水桶，滚动的巨响折磨着Harry紧绷的神经，他端倪着这个昔日一直将自己踩在脚下的混蛋，脸上露出肆无忌惮的笑容。

Harry深深吸气，黝黑的双眼中目光锐利仿佛可以戳穿对方的脊椎。审讯室里的钟表被拿走了，他以自己的方法计算着时间。他知道，只要自己再坚持两个小时，这个渣滓将无权对自己做任何事。而他将……

Rex，Rex，Rex。Harry默念着伴侣的名字，以此熬过精神上的煎熬。想到Rex，他痛苦地拧紧双眉，那夜之后他再没见过他的珍宝。Karl竭尽全力，也只能带回对方身体无碍的消息，他困苦地被囚禁在远离Rex的牢笼里。深夜的梦境中总是知道真相的Rex冷漠的声音，质问他为什么利用了他，为什么欺瞒了他，为什么无法保护他。

他焦急却又哑口无言，Rex冷笑着摇头，捉住他的手抚摸上平坦的小腹，“我，已经把不该存在的东西清除干净了。”Rex甩开他的手转身离去，Harry总是在追逐对方的背影中惊醒。他坐在Rex睡过的床上用力喘息，他想说，他不在乎孩子，他只在乎Rex。可梦中他总没有开口的机会。

“孩子也很好，他得到的照顾比在这里要好得多。”Karl临走前用力握住Harry的肩膀，“听着，这件事引起了一定骚动。如果你不想Rex更加痛苦，在你能够保护他之前，不要对任何人说你是孩子的父亲。”

“他没有不要孩子……他居然选择留住孩子。”Harry攥紧拳头，五味杂陈的心情令他跌坐下来。“我不该瞒着他的。我原本可以亲口告诉他的。”挫败感痛击着Harry全身，他的脑海中不断回放着Rex知道真相后的崩溃，他没亲眼所见，可他自灵魂深处感同身受。

“还有七个星期，你姑且忍一忍。Rex那边我尽量盯着点，我会尽我所能替你保证他的安全。”Karl诚恳地望着他的朋友，Harry将脸埋入手掌，“别责怪自己。一切只是意外。你不可能掌控一切的，Harry。”

Harry抬起头。“我恳求你，朋友，”他郑重地对Karl说，“只有这一次，你一定要帮我这个忙。Rex……”

“Rex会没事的。”Karl信誓旦旦地保证，“你们很快就会相见。到时候，你再好好恳求他的原谅。我还等着做宝宝的教父呢。”Harry短促地抬了抬嘴角，眉宇间却仍然盘旋着忧虑的阴霾，“我也希望你能如愿。”

“你以为我不知道你的打算吗？”Tomas用力拍打着桌子将Harry拉回现实，“我需要你说出，与那个医生接头的相关人士的联络方式！”Tomas无论如何都想不到，Harry居然敢联合那个医生摆自己一道。是的，他看起来似乎是从新掌控了那条大麻走私的流水线，可这些叛徒们，他们居然换了进口方的接头人。Tomas试着联络了以前的伙计，无一例外地，能联络上的个别家伙，都将他奚落了个遍。他甚至还在街头莫名其妙地挨了顿打。

Tomas咬牙切齿，他当然知道他们是故意为之，当他想捉住那个医生的时候，Karl却想早有预料一般地扔下一封辞职信跑路了。好极了！Tomas面色狰狞地望向一脸平静的Harry，“这次，你的朋友不会再帮你的。你以为你在帮他保守秘密，实际上他早就背叛了你远走高飞了。”Harry双眼向上往，对Tomas的愚蠢不屑一顾。

“很好……很好……”Tomas绕着Harry的椅子转了几个圈，“那么，现在我们聊一聊Wade怎么样？”他冷笑着出门，不出一会拿着一份文件袋拍到桌子上，将里面的照片一张张平铺在Harry眼前。Harry冷哼一声，面不改色地望着那些照片中永久性伤害的真实写照。这远远不够。Tom的那些老伙计还是下手太轻了。Harry下颚紧绷，眼中闪烁着怒火，如果他亲自动手他将会控制不了自己。真可惜。而这些照片中显示的那些为Rex复仇的伤口，多千百倍都不够偿还。

“我就知道是你干的！”Tomas低吼道，“看看他，你这个变态！看看这些照片！你很喜欢这些的，对吧！拿起它们好好看个够啊！”他失控地扯着Harry的手铐将那双手推向照片，Harry将双手放在桌沿，眼睛淡淡扫照片中被折磨得精神失常的男人。

“所以呢？”他嘲讽地望着Tomas，“如果我没记错，一开始是Tomas狱警授权让我们随便来的。”

Tomas粗声反驳，“那是因为……那是因为，是因为你欺骗了我！你这个变态！”他想到Wade的双手被痛殴至粉碎性骨折。他猛地为自己的接下来的行为找到了借口，他随手拿起桌上的保温杯朝Harry的手指砸去。

Harry瞬间咬紧牙关，脖颈因为钻心的疼凸出青色的血管，他强硬地承受连续三下重物砸击。“联络方式！”Tomas朝他大吼出声。Harry紧闭双眼，双手小范围地移动了一下，马上被禁锢住，“最后警告你一次，告诉我联络方式！”

Harry轻笑了一声，额角泌出汗水，“你可以继续，警官。你还剩一个小时的时间。”他的耳边传来Tomas歇斯底里地嘶吼，金属撞击骨头的脆裂声响起，Harry紧绷全身。Rex，Rex，Rex，他默念道，忍受着尖锐的疼痛，Rex……

Rex猛的直起身，“Harry！”他脱口而出，双手慌乱地伸向床边，空落的感觉令他睁大双眼，他再度从梦中堕入现实。Rex失落地喘了口气。环顾四周，他被安置在一个比监狱更像监狱的房间内。这是他现在居住的房间，而怀孕的他不被允许踏出这个房间一步。

他扶住自己越来越明显的小腹缓慢地爬下床。洗漱完毕后，他轻轻拉开房门。“Rex？”门外的Peter对Rex露出灿烂的笑容，Rex再度无视了它。“所以你一直守在门前吗？”他冷冷地质问。

“这是我现在的工作，保护你。”昔日的好友诚恳地说道，“你的父亲说有朋友陪伴，你的心情会更好。”

“你只是在帮助Burt囚禁我。”Rex目光黯淡，“你是我最好的朋友，是我曾经最信赖的人，可你现在连我的一点请求都不能满足。”他摇摇头，失落浮于脸上，连房门都顾不得关，就这么跌跌撞撞地走到床边坐下，目光空落地望向铁栏窗口。

Peter小心翼翼地走近Rex，伸出手克制地轻碰对方的短发，“Mr.Hanson不在家的时候，我带你去花园走走，怎么样？”

“不骗人？”Rex猛然锃亮的蓝色双眼让Peter心底一暖，他连忙柔声应和，“发誓，以我们的友谊发誓。”

Rex满意地点点头，Peter心满意足地为Rex布置早餐。Rex对上Peter陶醉的眼神，强迫自己硬下心肠，为了宝宝，他必须要利用身边的任何资源。他必须要回纽约，他要找Harry问个明白。

Rex朝Peter微笑，“那么，我的父亲都在忙什么呢？真希望他能再忙一点，我都快长出青苔啦！”他一边询问，内心免不了焦急地估算，Harry应该在这几天就能出来。他会寻找自己吗？或者他只想寻找自己的孩子？Rex对自己说，如果Harry不来，那他将亲自走到他面前。

“你向我保证过，Rex会没事的。”Harry对Karl说。如果他在Harry面前，Karl敢肯定对方的拳头会毫不犹豫地落在他脸上。他疲倦地叹了口气，“我没想到，Rex的父亲是我们一直在寻找的人。”

Harry捏紧手中的电话，这个动作牵动的疼痛令他稍微清醒了一点，他警告Karl，“我希望你不是在利用他做诱饵。”

“我不会这么做的！上帝！他还怀着你的孩子！我怎么可能那么做！”Karl大声辩驳，“我知道他在哪里，我们一直在追踪他。他没事，显然他父亲很看重你的孩子。”Harry冷笑，Burt Hanson，这是另一个他需要记牢的名字。

“告诉我地址，”Harry的声音从话筒中传来，“我会利用我的人脉把Rex带回来。”Karl苦恼地揉捏自己得太阳穴，“你不能再冲动了。”他对自己的朋友说，“你再信我一次。”

“听着，”Harry说，“我信任你，否则我不会帮你那么多。”他手上的拳头缠紧绷带，他忍着疼痛缓慢地活动手指，“但是关乎Rex，我不敢冒险。我只能相信我自己。”

“你不知道你将面对的是什么。不是监狱里的小打小闹，Harry，我希望你能在家等我三个星期，我会把完好无损的Rex带到你面前。只要他愿意。”Karl恳切地说。

Harry用脖子夹住话筒，往另一只手上缠绕一层绷带，他咬断绷带用力固定，“给我地址。”他沉声说道，一刻都无法再耽搁。


	16. Chapter 16

Rex小心翼翼地坐在起居室的真皮沙发上，他的父亲没有在家，他被允许在房间以外的某些地方稍微活动一下，确切的说，只有起居室，但这与两个星期前相比已经算得上是一个飞跃。他也想去花园，如果能被他恰巧找到任何工具，他会毫不犹豫地利用它逃之夭夭。

可Peter迟疑着，最终拒绝了Rex动人的请求——Rex对着电视机暗自咒骂，他该死的都快把眼睛眨瞎了，可他得到的依然是“不，你现在行走不太方便”。这点对方说得倒是没错。Rex微微分开双腿，坠涨的小腹在宽松的T恤衫上撑起一道弧度。电视机里说着他听不懂的语言，两个热辣的西班牙女郎在互相推搡着，Rex开始怀疑自己是不是被带到墨西哥了。

当Peter把一壶柠檬水放在Rex面前的时候，Rex突然哭着把它们推开。玻璃壶跌落在地上发出碎裂的响声，Peter一脸心痛地望着Rex哭得肝肠寸断的脸，“亲爱的朋友，”他在Rex背后放上靠垫，殷勤地将他的双腿抬起来安置在沙发上，“你有什么不满足？”他飞快地收拾着残局，避免玻璃渣划破Rex的脚。

“Peter，一切都糟透了！”Rex小声呜咽着，蓝色的眼眸荡漾着绝望，“我现在就是个怪物。”他用力捶打自己肿起来的小腿肚，“还是个丑陋的怪物。”

“朋友，”Peter真诚地跪在Rex面前，手指伸到Rex脸前却不敢真正触碰——当他尝试那样做的时候Rex冲到盥洗室差点把胆汁都吐出来，“你在我眼里永远如此动人。无论你是否怀着孩子，无论你怀着谁的孩子。”

“你真的这么认为？”一丝希望从Rex眼中闪过，他眨了眨眼，睫毛上的泪珠晕在眼睑，Peter暗自咽了咽口水，还没来得及点头，Rex又黯淡地摇头，“只有你会这么觉得，我最好最好的朋友。”他毫不吝啬地往Peter头顶加注着溢美之词，Peter的心随之抽动。

“我……多么希望只有我，可是……”Peter飞快地把后话咽回肚子，“我愿意做任何事情，只要你展露笑颜。”

Rex推了对方一把，控诉地嚷嚷，“你甚至不让我走出这幢房子！”Peter为难地叹息，他不忍心看到Rex失落，最终他只能补充道，“只要对你没有危害的事。”

“那……”Rex的思绪飞快地转动，“我想吃冰淇淋。”Peter抓耳挠腮，Rex飞快地说了一个牌子，“我希望能够半小时之内吃到。这个对我的身体可没有害处。你帮我去买，在此之前你可以把我锁在家里，我会乖乖地坐在沙发上看电视。”当对方再次露出迟疑之前，Rex眨巴着眼睛眼眶微红。

“我在监狱里待了那么久……”Rex发现这个招数屡试不爽，他最终乖巧地蜷缩在沙发上，朝千叮咛万嘱咐的Peter挥手致意。当大门锁住的一瞬间，Rex从沙发上一蹦而起，疯狂地翻找着起居室，他没有确切的目标，可他绝不放过任何一个可能的生机。Rex甚至捏着鼻子翻动垃圾桶，他有想过用玻璃碎片划破自己威胁Peter，可宝宝……他叹息着放弃了这个打算。

他持续着这个行为，时间一点一滴地流逝，厨房里找不到任何一柄可以致伤的东西，这个房子完全为囚禁而打造，仿佛所有Rex想到的事情，都有一个人抢先一步除去后患，Rex挫败地低吼了一声，疲倦地坐在地板上。

“我该怎么办……”他抱住小腹，四个月大的宝宝在里面安睡，“我该怎么办……Harry？”他轻轻呢喃着心中之人的名字，“我会跑回去，用力掐住你的脖子，狠狠地质问你，你一定要等我。”

突然，起居室传来突兀的铃声。Rex吓了一大跳，缓慢而警惕地从地板上爬起。起居室里的电话只具备接电话的功能而Rex从未见它响过。他凑到电话前，几乎不用犹豫就拿起话筒放到耳边。以防万一，他屏住呼吸没有说话，只要确定对方是谁，他将会毫不犹豫地呼救。

“Rex，是我。”熟悉的声音从电话另一端传来。Rex惊讶地扶住桌子。

“Karl？！”Rex大声吼道，“怎么会是你！你到底是谁？你怎么知道我在这里！Harry现在怎么样……”

“冷静，”Karl声音急促地说，“我没有多长时间解释。听着，那个人会去救你。你会在三天之内见到他，他的身份可能会有掩饰，但是无论如何请相信我，或者说，相信他。”

“你……”Rex的心脏剧烈跳动，他深深吸气，“你是说，他会来……”那边的电话突然挂断了。Rex放下话筒，还没等他完全消化掉这个消息，Peter带着还未融化的冰淇淋闯了进来。“Rex？”

Rex坐在沙发上好似他从未移动过一样。“见到你真高兴。”他接过冰淇淋，用勺子挖了一勺，还没等口中浓郁的奶油味融化，他的双眼就抢先一步模糊了。

“你怎么了？”Peter的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来。Rex深呼吸，怎么都止不住笑意就好像怎么都止不住眼泪一样，“只是高兴而已。真的。我很高兴。”

Rex想象着Harry会以何种身份到来。他吃完一整盒冰淇淋而浑然不觉，还有三天，他捂着肚子傻笑。

过了一会，Peter突然焦急地将Rex从沙发上拉起，“你父亲回来了。”他把仍在神游的Rex拉进房间合上门。不久之后Burt走过来惯例地询问Rex的情况。

“他的身体一切正常。”Peter说道。以往Burt会点点头满意地走掉，可这次他身后多了一个高大沉默的男人，Burt对Peter点头示意，“把他带出来。我要他见一个人。”

“谁？”Peter下意识地开口问道。他的老板沉下脸，他马上意识到这并不是他自己该问的。他的视线越过Burt投射到他身后的陌生男子身上，他发现对方也直直凝视着自己，带着猜忌与打量的眼神和莫名的敌意。Peter咬紧牙关打开门。

Rex背对着他们坐在窗台前。“你的父亲需要见你。”Peter轻声提醒Rex。Rex缓慢地回头，带着仇恨的目光，紧接着他微微瞪大了双眼。

“父亲。”他叫道，双手掩饰地挡在小腹上。Burt毫不掩饰自己的厌恶冷哼一声，转身对身后的人说道，“这就是我的儿子，Rex Hanson。”他的脸上带着讨好的笑容，这个叫Harry的男人将会是自己从新夺回美国市场的重要工具。因此当对方暗示着对那个被操大肚子的男孩儿十分感兴趣的时候，Burt不介意带这个人过来大开眼界。甚至……假使他想要享用一番。

“也不过如此。”Harry的脸上挂着Rex最熟悉的冷笑，他缓步走到Rex面前，背对着Burt和Peter，黝黑的双眼贪婪地打量着Rex。Rex在沉醉的前一刻瞄到Burt试探的眼神。他一脸厌恶地将Harry推开，崩溃般地跑出房门。

“别不识好歹！”Burt用力抓住Rex的衣领，将他甩到Harry怀里。当Harry搂住Rex的时候，Rex开始哭泣。他们都以为他是在害怕。甚至连Harry脸上都闪过惊慌与痛楚。

“听着，小子，”Burt在Rex面前沉声警告，“我和这位先生需要聊天。如果在此你有任何异动，我的手下有一万种可以不损害继承人而伤害你的方法。”Rex抑制不住地发抖，他软手软脚地跟随着他们走到沙发上坐下，Harry放肆地将他抱在怀里，指尖在任何人都看不到的地方颤抖地抚摸Rex的手臂。Rex抖得更厉害了，Burt怒瞪他一眼责备他的不识相，这个愚蠢的老东西，他只是过于激动。

“新来的朋友，我希望你不会介意86年的波尔多。”Burt一边说一边走到收藏柜边拿出红酒，“这就像专门为你准备的一样。”

他用力地旋转着开瓶器，Rex趁机伸手捏了捏Harry的，仿佛是一个心照不宣的暗号。Harry的手马上变得滚烫，攥紧对方的手指几乎要把它融于掌心。

Burt转过头，手中的玻璃杯在灯光下熠熠生辉，“需要冰块吗？”他亲切地问。Harry暗自心疼地安抚Rex肿起的指关节，面无表情地点点头。Rex突然发现Peter在不远处狐疑地打量着他们，他依依不舍地一点一点抽出自己的指尖。

Harry顺势伸出那只手接过酒杯。Rex冷着脸狠狠地推了对方一下，“你让我难受！”Harry知道这句话是专门对自己说的，可在Burt面前只能用力将泛滥的愧疚压至最低。

“Rex！”Burt低喝，“抱歉。”他对贵客说道，“是我太纵容他了。”

怒火自眼中燃烧，Harry阴郁地蹬视前方冷冷微笑，“我喜欢驯服。”他喝尽杯中的红酒，带着酒香的红唇紧紧抿在Rex的嘴角，他攥紧伴侣的双臂，却仍记得对方现在不能喝酒。他飞快移开嘴唇，深深地喘了口气。

没有看到Rex意犹未尽的舔唇，Burt对Harry的反应喜出望外，“这是成交的意思？”

Harry搂紧怀中失而复得的珍宝，意味不明地凝视着Burt，半晌他点点头，“成交。”


	17. Chapter 17

一顿丰盛的晚餐在Rex巨大的晕眩中度过，仅仅用峰回路转的惊愕绝不能形容他此刻内心的感受。当Harry插起一小块肉质鲜嫩的牛排假意强迫他吃下的时候，他红着眼眶恨不得把对方的举着叉子的指尖都吞入腹中。若不是Burt沉溺于对未来金钱与权力的宏伟蓝图，他一定会发现早就操在一起的两双眼神。

饭后Burt找准时机站起身，Harry默不作声地搂着自己的伴侣，眼色讥讽地看着Burt，看好戏一般等待着对方的说辞。“朋友，”他开口道，“你很喜欢我的儿子？”见Harry没说话，手指却在Rex的腰身上下意识地收了收，Burt了然地笑了笑，“我是个很开明的父亲，不会介意年轻人谈谈感情的。更何况，Rex现在并没有意属对象……”

Harry从对方开始鬼扯就渐渐没怎么留意听，相反Rex在一旁愤恨地磨牙，Harry对卖儿子的Burt冷笑一声，却被误会成强迫的假象。Harry烫热的手掌反复摩挲着Rex圆润的身体曲线，毫不在意对方的父亲就在眼前。Rex在他耳边低喘了一声，双腿夹紧眼角湿润，一抹红色顺着苍白的皮肤慢慢晕染开，Harry屏住呼吸顿了顿，然后长长地呼出一口气，他有些不耐烦地瞄了眼仍在滔滔不绝的Burt，对方有些紧张地顿住声音，暗自揣测自己是哪里说错了。

“我会给你那笔爱荷华的订单，我也会操你儿子。”Harry直截了当地一把抱起Rex，Rex把脸埋入Harry胸膛，双手直接环住对方的脖子。他们撇下目瞪口呆的Burt走入Rex房间。房门毫不客气地在Peter面前闭合锁紧。

“Mr.Hanson！”Peter对Burt大叫，“他……他是你儿子！”Burt举起酒瓶将里面的液体一饮而尽。放下酒瓶，他的脸上尽是厌恶的神色，他清楚地看见在那个男人的抚摸下，Rex尽管挣扎却有了反应。“他不是我儿子。”他用力说道，“我绝不可能有那样的怪物儿子！”他凶狠地朝Peter投掷酒瓶，被对方堪堪躲过。酒瓶炸裂开玻璃渣碎落满地。Peter愤怒地直视醉醺醺的老板，仿佛要用眼神扼死这个人。

“都怪Laura……”他愤怒地锤响沙发，“要不是那个贱人，我的儿子怎么会生下来就是怪物！”他的一辈子都毁灭于拿到检测结果的那一瞬，酒精的作用令他反复回放过去的回忆，妻子在他脚下哭泣，祈求他不要摔死手中的孩子。Burt骂骂咧咧地在沙发上逐渐睡去，发出响亮的鼻鼾。

Peter双手颤抖，手指在身侧屈起又痛苦地伸开。Rex在一墙之隔极有可能被一个男人用力操干着，Peter的心被啃咬得鲜血淋漓。他庆幸厚重的墙壁隔绝了所有声音，否则他会忍不住手刃了那个男人。

数尺之外，Harry把Rex抵在墙上亲吻。深绿色的壁纸映衬着Rex的皮肤苍白，Harry没亲吻几下就抬起头，神色痛苦地抚摸对方几乎看得到青色血管的脸颊，“我没有保护好你。”他沉声低语，仿佛Rex在他怀中就是个会轻易破碎的美梦。

“你就不能像以前一样不爱说话然后用力操我吗？”Rex不满地拉低Harry的脑袋，双手忘情地抚摸Harry的短发，嘴唇翘起向对方索吻。Harry吻上去，奇妙地将贪婪与疼惜共同糅杂在这个吻里。Rex太久没有品尝对方，含住Harry的下唇拉扯吮吸，津液在唇舌间啧啧直响。

Harry小心翼翼地推挤着Rex的身体，双手拉高他的T恤，抚摸着他隆起的小腹。“别摸他，摸我就好！”Rex不满地轻哼出声，Harry望着他，他红着脸别过头竭力掩饰自己的小心思。Harry在他脑门上响亮地啄了一下，拉着Rex走到床边坐好。

“让我好好看看你。”他握住Rex遮遮掩掩的双手放至身侧，Rex满脸通红地咬紧下唇，蓝色的双眸中闪烁着隐隐的不安。呈现在Harry面前的身体不复从前，撇去不合常理不说，Rex记得以前Harry多么迷恋在自己的腰线上留下重重的指印。

“……你太美了。”结结巴巴地说着，Harry于眼中骤然烧起狂热，他猛地把Rex抱起跨坐在大腿上，隆起的小腹与自己贴合，他勃勃跳动的阴茎顶住那道迷人的弧度。Rex脸色涨红地捂着肚子，大腿夹住Harry使力远离那根烫热的性器，却在下一秒被一双手罩住更加丰厚的双臀向内拉近。Harry一把拽起T恤，Rex尴尬地拉紧下摆。

“呃……你真的不嫌弃我……恶心？”他紧绷双颊颤栗地吸气，眉毛不安地皱起，Harry惩罚性地一巴掌拍在臀瓣上，Rex惊讶地叫出声，随即马上羞恼地在Harry的锁骨上留下牙印。

“即使是你，也不允许对你的身体产生质疑。”Harry冷声警告，除去言语的掩饰他柔情地抚摸了一下Rex烫热的脸蛋，然后手指用力抽走Rex紧拽的衣角，迫不及待地为Rex脱下T恤。“你什么时候开始穿内衣了？”Harry伸手指勾了一下白背心挑眉问道。

当然，他不需要任何回答，即使是千百道障碍都无法阻止他得到怀里的人。Harry没等Rex反应过来就扯掉了他身上的背心，紧接着一双白晃晃的乳房弹入视线令Harry一时愣在原地。

“我……我说过会很奇怪的！”Rex大喊出声掩饰内心的逐渐漫上喉咙尖的恐惧，他低下头不敢再看一眼Harry脸上怪异的表情，“别看了！”他的声音里带上了哭意，伸出双手企图遮掩却被Harry的双手用力摁住。

“……上帝。”Harry颤抖地低语，“宝贝，你还能赐予我多少福祉？”他低头贴近Rex丰满的乳房，难以置信一般地嗅了嗅，一股奶香味袭向每一丝毛孔，Harry低吼一声，突然俯身一口嵌住一颗在空气中挺立的乳头用力吮吸。Rex敏感地激颤，Harry环住他的后背将他向前推，整张脸埋入绵软的乳房将它们压得变形。

Rex抱紧Harry，在一阵阵吮吸中小声呻吟，“Harry！嗯……好疼！”Harry吐出湿黏的红色颗粒微微抬头，下颚的胡渣磨蹭到粉色的乳晕又激起另一波异样的情欲。Harry低笑着故意重复这样的伎俩，直到小巧的乳房上出现一道道红痕。

“真的不奇怪吗？”Rex轻轻喘气，却仍然执着地索取答案。Harry无奈地叹息，怜爱地一掌握住一边乳房轻轻揉动，“不会。你是我独一无二的珍宝。”他哑声在Rex耳边低语，“我恨不得能吸出奶来。”

Rex伸手拍了Harry一下，“其实……”他猛地咬住下唇不肯再吐露半句。他做梦有梦到过Harry把自己操得汁水飞溅，醒来之后湿的不仅仅是内裤。对于自己身体的变化，Rex除了隐隐害怕以外，却意外地感到性奋。

Harry捕捉到Rex的言外之意，他低下头深深凝视着怀里的宝贝，惊喜从素来冷漠的表情中溢出，Harry捧住Rex的脸颊，一口一口杂乱又狂喜地亲吻在任何一个可以触碰的皮肤上，“我爱你。”他反复诵读着这个词，Rex闭上眼睛，当Harry抿去他眼角的眼泪。“我……只为我自己懊悔。”

“不要再说这些了。”Rex认真地摇头，“咒骂的话我已经替你说了千百遍了，以防你不知道。我恨你欺瞒我，我也恨你没保护我。但是Harry，在这样一个操蛋的环境里，我很难不去想念你。”他抬起头，蓝色的双眼将Harry挣扎的表情满满装入其中，“因为该死的，我也爱你。你是我的光。”他记得许多次Harry如此郑重地对待自己，因此他说完这句话，也学着对方曾经做过的那样，在Harry的额头烙下一枚吻。嘴唇离开的时候，他看到Harry的眼眶泛出一圈隐隐的红色。

“你也是我的……”Harry的声线颤抖，没能把后半句说完。Rex了然地笑了起来，眉眼中尽是得意的神采，“啊哈，这回也轮到你哭了！”Harry一把勾起Rex的下颚，惩罚性地一口咬在他的嘴唇上。Rex发出一声难耐的鼻音，主动环住Harry加深这个吻，他的舌尖勾着对方的不愿它离去，Harry霸道地舔舐Rex的甜美，Rex在他口中尝到了葡萄酒余味的酸甜。当Harry的手像从前揉捏Rex的臀肉一样用力揉捏着Rex的乳房时，他一并把Rex的呻吟吞入口中……如果可以他甚至想直接吞掉这个人。

Harry把Rex平稳地放在床上，第一次失去任何忍耐狂躁地撕扯掉彼此剩余的衣物。Rex顺从地接受任何摆弄，他的内裤被剥出，挺立的阴茎弹在小腹上，他在Harry眼前毫不羞耻地伸手抚慰湿亮的头部，眼神挑衅一般注视着Harry同样涨得发疼的性器，“你已经可以操我了。”他仍对Harry曾经一个多月千方百计逃避性爱的行为耿耿于怀。

Harry深深吸气，视线凝聚在Rex的小腹上逐渐握住自制。他攥紧Rex的内裤，上面湿成一片却不仅仅是前液。“给我看你的后穴。”他巍然不动，声音沙哑得可怕。Rex兴奋地哼出声，急切地跪趴在Harry面前，小腹贴着床面翘起屁股。“也算是……另一个惊喜？”说完这句话，他把脸埋入枕头之中。

Harry伸出手指试探性地往里探，后穴富有弹性地箍住他的手指，一小股透明汁液满溢出来，顺着臀缝往下流，Harry毫不犹豫地插入三指急切地抽插起来，Rex咬住嘴唇细哼出声，被一声响亮的巴掌打在臀肉上，“叫出来。”Harry熟练地按住Rex的敏感点用力碾磨，Rex捂住脸尖叫出声。

“Daddy！daddy……”Rex支起上半身，乳尖随着身体的晃动磨蹭着床单带来细细电流，“不够……插进来，daddy，快操我！”Rex向后退，压低臀部磨蹭Harry的下腹，他随即大声叫了一声，臀肉被毫不留情地拧了一把。“小骚货，你的水把我弄湿了。”Harry的手掌又朝着对方屁股上的红色掌痕拍了一下，Rex颤抖着，激动得抽噎出声。

“那你……要不要弄得更湿？”Rex双眼通红，蓝色的眼珠蒙上了水光，他扶住自己的小腹缓慢转身，趴在Harry胯下一下一下地舔弄对方粗硬的耻毛。Harry一把攥住Rex金棕色的短发，Rex吮住Harry鼓胀的龟头不肯松口。Harry低吼一声将他整个拉起。

“不要逼疯我。我会伤害我们的宝宝。”Harry攥紧Rex的下颚，拇指粗暴地拂去对方鲜红肿胀的嘴唇上残留的透明液体。Rex笑出声，啄了一下Harry的拇指，他笃定地望着Harry，“你不会的。现在，操我。”

Harry躺下，将Rex小心翼翼地扶坐在自己的小腹上。Rex臀缝被一根烙铁一般的阴茎磨蹭着，他低笑着伸手一把握住。Harry深深喘息，许久未曾发泄的阴茎被伴侣握在手中快速抽动，青筋毕露的柱身比以往还要狰狞粗大，Rex直视Harry瞳孔放大的双眼缓慢地舔舔嘴唇，当他抬起臀部将Harry的龟头塞入后穴的时候，Harry粗喘着第一时间扶住Rex的侧腰。

“我说什么来着？”Rex拧紧双眉对Harry笑了一下，然后继续缓缓地往下坐，“好久……唔，好久没有那么满过了。我真想你。”他的臀瓣贴上Harry的阴囊，他要紧下唇缓慢摇晃，感受着体内剧烈跳动的性器。Harry粗喘着任由身上伴侣隔靴搔痒一般的晃动，双手攥紧床单忍耐着没有任何动作。

Rex不满地夹紧双臀，Harry双目赤红下颚绷紧。“我要你用力！操你的Harry，我不需要你对我像对待那些女人一样！你这样还不如那些性爱玩具！”Harry用力向上一挺，Rex马上从抱怨转为呻吟，“继、继续……”

“你让别的东西操你了？”又是一记深深的挺入，Rex几乎要软在Harry身上，他扶住小腹，另一只手支撑着自己的身体，操，他的阴茎几乎不怎么需要抚慰就快射了。

“继续，你刚才说了什么？”Harry再次挺腰急促地插入几下又骤然停下，眯着眼凝望着眼前晃动的乳房。Rex不满地呜呜轻哼，Harry伸手罩住右边的胸部用力揉搓轻拧，Rex绞紧身体里的阴茎扭动臀部。“不要这样了……”Rex抽抽噎噎地哭了出来，Harry的眸色愈加深沉。“Daddy，求你了。我只喜欢你的那根，我怎么都吃不够。求你快满足我。求你，求你，求你！”

Harry固定住Rex的腰，开始向上挺动，一开始他还顾及着Rex的身体和宝宝，可这个小蠢蛋，他的嘴永远闲不住，哭着叫嚷着“好爽”、“好湿”、“快点”，Harry逐渐失控，将Rex用力钉在自己的阴茎上，龟头狂乱地向内冲刺，他恨不得顶入Rex的最深处射满他的子宫。

Rex的阴茎贴紧两人的小腹，快速摩擦后他浑身颤抖地射了出来，“啊嗯……”他用手捂住嘴巴，浓密的精液沾在Harry胸前。Harry紧闭双眼，一阵呻吟在喉间滚动，几乎同时射入Rex体内，后穴在高潮中紧缩，吮住Harry的精液仿佛要榨干最后一滴。

一滴液体滴落在Harry脸上。Harry猛地睁大双眼，“怎么……”Rex在高潮中的双眼蓝得惊人，带着水光朦胧地望向Harry。体内仍然半硬的性器抵着他最敏感的地方细细碾磨，他半张着嘴唇却爽得发不出任何声音。Harry伸手抹掉脸上的液体，缓缓放入口中，“Rex……”

“嗯？”Rex不自觉地微笑，下一秒却被掀翻在床，他惊叫出声，体内的阴茎微微滑出又用力挺入，“小心宝宝！”他发出细微的声响，紧接着他的乳头被炙热湿滑的唇舌包裹住用力吮吸起来，他搂住Harry的头，操。他的胸部涨得难受，被Harry吮吸的畅通舒爽令他大声呻吟，全新的快感袭向全身，他的后穴紧缩，嵌住Harry的性器又迎来了一阵高潮，一股液体顺着后穴缓缓流出。

Harry抬起头，望向Rex的眼中满满地装载着独占欲。他在Rex的惊呼中舔去嘴角的奶渍，“你真他妈的甜。”他俯身含住另一边，用手不满地挤压乳房想要更多的乳汁。“没了，没了。”Rex推开Harry，却被惩罚性地咬了一口。Harry在Rex的痛呼声中笑着松开口，一脸餍足地转过身，阴茎滑出对方体内，有一个瞬间两个人都渴望那根性器继续堵在后穴里不出来，可Harry最终还是忍住了，他护着Rex的小腹让他枕在自己的胳膊上。

Harry的手指漫不经心地轻轻刷过Rex红肿的乳头，“真好。”他微笑着感叹，“宝宝没事吧？”的声音里带着隐隐担忧，他最后仍然失控了。

Rex笑着伸脚勾住Harry的，两个人的双腿交叠在一起。床很大，比在牢房里的要大得多，可他更加喜欢彼此偎依。他想开口嘲笑患得患失的Harry，可他现在满满的柔情，高潮的余韵也令他压根想不出一句精妙绝伦的挖苦，他只能傻傻地咧嘴笑，幸福满满地说喃喃，“宝宝很好。”

他们躺在床上，一时间沉溺于温暖的安静之中，Harry的手缓慢抚慰着Rex的小腹。因为身体结构，Rex孕育孩子的地方比一般女性更靠前，因此凸起的弧度也更加明显，他开始畅想他们未来的宝宝。

Rex伸手戳了戳Harry，“现在跟我说说，整件事究竟是怎么回事。我是说，我早些的时候接到了Karl的电话，整件事简直不能更魔幻了！”

“宝贝，”Harry侧身亲了亲Rex的额头，“等会我会把一切都告诉你的。但是现在，在床上我并不想从你嘴里听到别的男人的名字。”Rex舒适地在Harry的怀里蹭了蹭。

“说真的，我现在也不太想听。你比所有的阴谋诡计都要好上太多了。不过，”Rex调皮地笑了笑，“等你满足了我的身体，我还需要你满足我的好奇心。”


	18. Chapter 18

Rex在Harry的抚摸下缓缓睡去，意识模糊之间，他听到Harry在他耳边低声轻语，“再忍耐一天好吗？”Rex发出一声困顿的轻哼，下意识地伸手拽住Harry的手臂不让他离去。疼惜的亲吻烙在Rex的太阳穴上，Rex沉沉睡去，指间的手臂被缓缓抽出。恍惚中他听到Harry轻轻离开的声响。

许久不曾拥有的安心令Rex睡得沉稳。缓缓醒来以后，他嘴角啜着笑意往身旁摸去。空无一人的冷意瞬间驱散最后一丝睡意，Rex猛然睁大双眼，有个人双手抱臂站在床前，双眼怨毒好像一条蛰伏多时的眼镜蛇。

“父亲。”Rex小声呻吟着坐起身，不用细看，皮肤上的酸痛就能告诉他他的身上痕迹遍布。Burt将一切看在眼里，脸上的表情仿佛马上就要去呕吐一番而Rex只是满不在乎地翻了个白眼。他需要作出被父亲出卖之后的屈辱的表情吗？他在内心思忖着。

“我希望你能在那个Harry Apostolou身上得到一点肉体上的慰藉。”他的父亲嘲讽地冷笑，“毕竟你在监狱里已经习惯被这样对待了不是吗？”这句话即使不是出自亲生父亲之口也太过分了。Rex抿住嘴唇不说话，冰蓝色的双眼翻滚着愤怒。

“我恳请你出去。”Rex指着门外低吼，“如果你的行为就是意图羞辱你的怪物儿子，那你已经达成目的了。请出去！”

Burt举起双手缓缓走出房门，“我来这里的目的只是为了告知你一声，以防你正式得知消息的之后过分悲伤令我的继承人有什么闪失。”他扭头对Rex恶毒地微笑，“毕竟那个时候，你的肚子应该已经大得无法参见孩子父亲的葬礼了——如果那真的会举行的话。”

“那是什么意思？！”Rex差点摔倒在地。他努力稳住床沿，扯着一床被单冲到Burt面前，“你给我说清楚！”

Burt厌恶地瞥向Rex裸露在T恤衫之外的肌肤，“冷静，年轻人。我只是除掉阻碍我的人，以及自以为聪明的人。”Rex的脸激动得涨红，“而Harry Apostolou，他刚好两者兼具。现在，躺回你的床上，不要再自以为是地做些小动作。”Burt在心里舒了口气。昨晚若不是Peter在自己耳边提醒，他差点要相信那个混蛋的说辞。他面色扭曲地准备合拢房门。

Rex目光铮亮，一手护住肚子一手拉住房门。“你以为你会成功，可是你错了。”Burt使尽全力，却无法在房门上争夺主动权，他懊恼地低吼一声，抬起手作势向Rex扇去而Rex眨了眨眼，双脚钉在地上纹丝不动。

“你不会打我的。我肚子里的孩子是你最后的希望不是吗？”Rex嗤笑道，“你以为你可以杀掉Harry，可相信我，这个世界上没有不透风的墙。我相信你不会那样做的。一旦你有一丁点的迟疑，我看上的男人会让你万劫不复。”

Burt放下高举的手，脸上露出一丝古怪的笑意。“哦？你真的以为我不敢杀人？”他摇摇头，嘲笑着Rex的天真，“我的确不会打你，我亲爱的……宝贝女儿，”他想要惹怒Rex一般地说道，“但是，你以为你的母亲是怎么死的？你那个可怜的，生下你这个怪物，却仍然爱你的那个母亲。”

Rex竭尽全力维持着面无表情，内心却掀起惊涛骇浪。他对自己的母亲没有记忆，偷偷翻找相册的他在被人遗忘的角落发现一张棕发美人抱着一个软乎乎的小Rex的照片，“你跟我说过，她是因为意外去世的。”一个可怕的猜想在他心中慢慢成型，他抬头望着不远处站立在自己面前的魔鬼。

“哈。”Burt摊开双手，“你瞧，杀掉一个人就是这么容易。”他轻描淡写地说，“比掐死一只苍蝇还要简单。一个人站在你面前毫无防备，你可以用任何方法抹杀他的痕迹。我就是这样杀死你那个恶心的母亲，她居然敢忤逆我，她居然敢把我的继承人养育成一个怪物。”

“我被生成一个怪物的唯一原因，都是因为你的凶残。”Rex冷冷地回应。Burt在那一瞬间被惹恼了，但他用尽全力克制了自己，抬起的手转了个方向逗弄身边的插花。“随你怎么说。无论如何你只能在这里动动舌头，而你的小情人正朝死亡陷阱走去。”Burt遗憾地叹息，“就好像你母亲死的时候，你才七个月大，你就睡在小床上什么都不知道，什么都帮不了。”

“闭嘴！”

Burt歇斯底里地大笑着朝厅外走去，他的妻子就这样死在自己的双手之间，漂亮的脸蛋痛苦的扭曲，指甲挣扎着划破自己却无济于事，Burt不断施力，Laura哭泣着，气若游丝地祈求他不要伤害Rex，Rex婴儿蓝色的双眼好奇地在小床边凝视着一切。哦Laura，我爱你，对不起，他一边这么说着一边加大力度……重物的撞击骤然响起，Burt捂住太阳穴倒在地上，Rex扔掉手中的花瓶，时间仿佛在那一刻凝固。

Burt晕倒在地，Rex经历几秒钟的慌乱后飞快地从对方的口袋中摸出手机，但愿这个老混蛋没有死，他双手颤抖地拨通Peter的电话，他对此寄予最后一丝期望，暗自期待Peter会帮助自己。

对方没有接通。Rex焦灼得几乎扔掉手中的电话。他咬紧下唇思索了两秒，试探地点开Burt的手机导航，那里面储存着一个地址，Rex抱着赌一把的心思冲出屋外。上帝保佑。他第一次如此虔诚地祈求着。他没有找到Burt的车钥匙，他只找到了Peter的机车。Rex目光果决地跨上机车，旋扭插在上面的钥匙。腹部趴伏在机车上所带来的压力令他咬紧下唇，但下一瞬他便把那一丝不安抛诸脑后。他只能想到Harry，Harry，Harry。

空旷燥热的公路上Rex在扬起的黄沙中独自飞驰，烈日下他眯起双眼按捺住心中的焦灼。手机导航上的红点一点点接近目标，他不断加快速度，引擎剧烈轰鸣，再快一点，再快一点，单调的景色被狠狠甩至身后。汗水模糊了双眼，Rex用力眨眼，再快一点。

“Rex！老天！停车！”

Rex刹住车，车轮在地面拖拽出一个刺耳的痕迹。Rex连滚带爬地翻身下车，Karl跑到他面前，“你知道你的行为等同于自杀吗！上帝啊！”Rex跪在地上干呕了几声，虚弱地抬起头望向Karl身上亮眼的警徽，“我的第六感太准了，你果然不是一个好医生。”他扶住Karl伸出来的手摇摇晃晃地站起身，被砸开的铁门外面被一圈警车包围。

Karl没好气地皱眉，“我也可以能者多劳的好嘛！”他打量着Rex，“小腹有没有下坠感？有没有疼痛？”

“我没事。”Rex心不在焉地摇头，“Harry在哪里？”他左右张望，“告诉我他没有事。Burt Hanson设了陷阱要害死Harry，还有Burt！他不是疯了就是杀人凶手！这到底是怎么回事，我的脑子都不够用了，Harry他人呢？”他又一次问道。“

“冷静，冷静，洋娃娃，你快把我轰炸晕了，”Karl举起手，“他还在里面清场，没事，这里已经安全了。Burt泡制的勾当已经能够送他上电椅了，等过了这阵Harry和我会向你细说。我已经派人去你家保护你了，可你永远比我们快一步。幸好你没事，否则Harry不会让我好过的。”Karl苦着脸说抱怨。Rex喘了口气，靠在警车身旁放松下来。

“Karl！这边要帮手！”对面一个伙计喊道。Karl冲Rex摆摆手，“在这里呆着别动，Harry马上回来。”Rex点点头，双手覆在小腹上静静地依靠在车边，看着一个个铐手铐的人一个个被拉出来，心底暗自惊讶于Burt居然一手建起了如此庞大的地下企业，而在此之前Rex对此一无所知。

Rex喘匀了呼吸，原地等了五分钟仍然不见Harry的身影。他闲逛到铁门前，远处工厂边隐约看到了Harry的身影。Rex咧开一个放心的笑容，稍稍加快脚步走进去，几个警员忙里忙外，Rex低头侧身经过他们，缩在一边并没有引起注意。

“Harry！”Rex扬起手高声叫道，Harry低头走得很急，沿着工厂转了一个圈就不见了踪影。Rex不满地撇撇嘴，扶着小腹跟了上去。转弯之后，眼前的景象令他大吃一惊。

除去家里的资产足够他一辈子挥霍之外，Rex天真地对Hanson家的事务一无所知。他缓步走进那一片高及腰部的大麻丛林，惊得合不拢嘴，“Burt居然是个恶毒版的Walter White？”

“这么说也没错。”Rex循声转身，Harry站在不远处凝视着自己。Rex快步走上去，被Harry抱在怀里。“不是我的错，”Rex在Harry开口前抢先说道，“我本来也想乖乖等你的，是Burt把我吓出来的。”他冲着Harry露出可怜兮兮的表情，“我是担心你啦。”Harry拍了拍Rex的臀部，深深地叹息。

“你从没想过我也会担心吗？”Rex向上望去，对方巧克力色的双眼不复冰冷，复杂的情感在其中激荡着，Rex咬紧下唇不说话。“这不是第一次了，而上一次我几乎失去你。”

“抱歉……”Rex眨眨眼，环着Harry的脖子小声说道，“可是我只是想救你。”

Harry无奈地亲吻Rex的眼角，“想想我们的孩子。”Harry的手掌罩住Rex的小腹，缓慢地抚摸了一下，Rex暗自祈祷Karl不要把机车的事告诉Harry。“想想我。”

Rex沉默地点头应许，撒娇地把脸埋进Harry肩头。Harry将他抱紧，默许这种肉麻兮兮的行为。两个人站在大片茂密的绿色植物之间，享受着灵魂的安宁。“终于……”Harry哑声低语了一句，轻轻摇晃着怀里的Rex。

Rex抬起头，眼中的Harry就是他的全世界，反之亦然。Harry望着Rex微张的嘴唇，缓缓凑上前去。Rex突然瞪大双眼，猛地将Harry推开。

“小心！”

Harry下意识地伸手一捞，将Rex抱在怀里向后退了两步。枪声响起，Rex的脸颊一阵热辣的疼痛，有什么东西飞快擦过。Rex惊恐地叫出声来，双手紧紧捏住Harry的外套，他发现Harry搂住自己的手指过分地用力，指骨外凸发白。

“Harry……”他伸手蹭了蹭脸颊，一手的鲜血。

“你没事吗！”Harry双手颤抖地查看那道擦伤，紧接着一把抱起Rex向外跑去。Rex搂紧Harry的脖子，他们身后绿叶窸窸窣窣地晃动。

最终出现在他们眼前的是一脸疯狂的Peter。Rex大声吼叫，目睹对方举起枪，拉开保险栓对准Harry。

然后是第二声枪响。


	19. Chapter 19

Harry倒地的时候仍然把Rex护在自己身上。Rex慌乱地爬起来，双手用力压住Harry身上的伤口，稠黑的污血流了一地，“Harry！Harry！”Rex大声喊叫Harry的名字，对方用力将他推开他，脸色惨白地嘶吼着让Rex快去找Karl。

Rex以为自己会哭，会不知所措，会两脚发软。Peter站在他面前用抢抵着他的头，Rex的声音出乎意料的平静，“你不会伤害我。现在，我要带Harry离开。”

Peter摇头，“我的Rexy，我的爱，我从小就爱着你。我的确不会伤害你，我只想带你离开。”他用枪抬起Rex的下巴，神情阴郁，“离开这个恶心的混蛋，离开Burt Hanson，我重要从那个恶毒的老东西身上捞到了足够多的钱，你和我在一起会很快乐。”

Rex费力地将已经半昏迷的Harry背到肩上，骤然加诸于身上的重力压得他直不起身，一阵疼痛从腹部传来，Rex心间一抽却无暇顾及其他。他踉跄着后退两步稳住身体，身旁的绿叶微微摇晃。“你伤害了我爱的人，我会让你付出血的代价。”带笑的双眼凝望着Rex一步步后退，Peter不紧不慢地举起枪瞄准Rex身上的Harry。

“如果你还想再走一步。”他的话令Rex定住了。

“你会死的。”Rex冷静地说，“这个工厂已经被警察包围了，如果你把Harry杀死，你也无法活命。”他下颚紧绷，感受着Harry的血浸湿了后背。

“得不到你的话，我不在乎。”Peter脸上的笑容比哭还要难看。Rex默数时间一分一秒地过去，而每一秒对Harry来说都可能是挽回生命的最后一秒。Rex瞪视着那管黑洞的枪口，Peter为那双湛蓝双眼中的仇恨而瑟缩，“我爱你，Rexy。”Peter伤心地呢喃，眺望到五十米开外几个身穿制服的家伙包围着他们。他只要Rex，他可以把那个玷污了Rex的混蛋还给他们，当然，不保证那个时候他是不是尸体。

“来，过来我这里。”子弹上膛的声响警告着Rex。Rex突然冷笑了一声。

“你就没有闻到什么味道？”他开口，Peter一愣，下意识地左右张望。明晃晃的火光带着夏日闷热的气流与焦灼的气味扑面而来。从东往西，大片的大麻田开始燃烧。“我丈夫永远……那么有先见之明。”说到Harry，Rex的鼻腔忍不住地发酸。他的体温正在下降，沉沉的压在身上十分冰凉——那是失血过多的征兆。

“那……那对我来说不是威胁。”Peter试图穿过突然盛起来的大火，只为了更接近他的爱慕对象。Rex咬紧牙关，借此机会转身扎进火焰之中。

“Rex！你这样也会害了自己！”Peter想要冲出炙热的包围却只是徒劳，他绝望地低吼。

Rex艰难地呼吸，Harry的大腿好几次从他手中滑落，他咬紧牙关将Harry固定好，没工夫理会Peter，他开始拔足狂奔，烫热的热流罩在脸上，Rex红着眼睛闷头向前，Harry的手从他肩膀上滑落，Rex不断叫着他的名字，“Harry，快了，很快就到了，Harry，我是Rex！”

“……Rex……”细微的气流触碰着Rex的耳畔，Rex惊喜地大叫，“我是Rex！我就在你身边，你坚持住，我们就快到了！”Harry的回应给了他更多的勇气，他眨掉睫毛上的汗珠，有人在不远处奔来，疼痛攥紧全身，还有三十米，Rex的脚步几乎在飘，还有二十五米，Rex扶住Harry大腿的手指陷入皮肉。

“好了好了，把他交给我们，他会没事的。”一道声音仿佛在遥远的地方传来，Rex努力睁大双眼，一圈一圈的黑暗包围了他，他脱力地栽倒在一个人身上，就像Harry之前护住自己的一样，他也牢牢扶着Harry的身体，直到另一个人将Harry抬走。

“你现在安全了，”那个声音安抚道，“告诉我，你有哪里不舒服？”

Rex捂紧小腹，恍惚中他被人按在一个地方躺下，冷汗不断地往外冒。他思绪纷杂，以腹部为中心的疼痛一波波袭击着全身。他张开嘴剧烈喘息，最终被疼痛折磨得晕死过去。

 

Harry猛然转醒，他挣扎着直起身子，包裹着腹部的纱布渗出点点血迹。坐在一旁打瞌睡的Karl一个挺身站起来按住Harry的身体。

“Rex……”Harry的声音哑得说不出话来，他拽住Karl的衣领死死盯住对方的表情，“Rex怎么样……”Karl想到几天前Rex醒来的时候与Harry出入一辙的动作，不禁深深地叹了口气。他已经等不及参加两人的婚礼了。

“他很好，你放心，小面积轻微灼伤，右腿肌肉也有些拉伤，可他恢复得很好。你放心。”Karl说道。Harry放松地呼出一口气，脱力地倒在枕头上。“他没事就好，他没有事……”他情不自禁地自言自语，直到他口中被塞入一根吸管，他一口口咽下清水，感觉自己从新活了过来。

Karl翻了个白眼，“比较不好的是你，差点就没命了，失血过多，昏迷了四天。幸亏Rex背着你跑了回来，否则……”Karl摇头感慨，“我几乎快忘了Rex以前的模样，那个天天哭鼻子撒娇的小蠢货。”

Harry紧闭双眼，逐渐恢复的记忆中涌出滚滚浓烟，Rex背着他冲出火海。Karl查看Harry的伤口，确定不需要重新包扎，Harry突然开口说了一句，“我宁愿他像以前一样。”Karl一开始没明白，等他回过神以后，一时间为好友感到悲喜交际。

“一个美好的未来正在等着你们，”他拍了拍好友的手臂，“我相信以你的能力绝对可以把Rex重新宠得没法没天。”Harry想到Rex过去可怜兮兮的模样，挂着鼻涕抽噎着，自以为别人看不到地转着眼珠，一会一个坏主意。他抬了抬嘴角，“我会的。”

Karl受不了地啧啧嘴，还没等他想出一句嘲讽的话，Harry的手突然又攥紧了他的手臂，“孩子……”他稍微松懈的神经再度绷紧，“孩子还好吗？”

Karl抽走自己的手，“Rex很好。”

Harry深呼一口气，面无表情地点点头，“是的，他很好就足够了。”他心中充满了懊悔，为他自己，为他没有保护好Rex和孩子。Rex自己本身就是个孩子，他经历了独自一人得知真相的恐惧，经历了身陷险境的无助，可Harry看得出Rex喜欢那个孩子，他们的孩子。他攥紧放在两侧的双手，“幸好Rex没事。”他的语气中带着浓浓的庆幸。

“Karl！Harry醒了你居然不告诉我！”

Harry猛地直起身，不可置信地望着扶着肚子快步走上前来的Rex，“你……”话音未落，Rex轻轻趴在Harry床前搂着他的手臂，蓝色的眼睛吧嗒吧嗒眨了两下，Harry还没反应过来，湿漉漉的水痕就沾湿了他的手背。

“当我刚才什么都没说。”Karl在Harry的怒瞪中飞快地溜走，“帮你叫护士从新包扎，在不打扰你们的前提下。”

Harry正准备把Rex搂在怀里，Rex却好像受到惊吓一般缩到Karl之前坐着的椅子上，瑟缩地向Harry笑了笑，“我会弄到你的伤口。”这个带着眼泪笑容烫在Harry心头令他呼吸一窒，他伸手一把抓过Rex让他坐在床沿，侧过身搂住Rex的腰，“我没有那么脆弱。”

Rex飞快地擦掉眼泪，微微侧身眨巴着眼睛贪婪地盯着Harry的脸，“幸亏如此。”他小声说道，手指不自觉地陷入Harry的手臂，Harry没有提醒他，纵容他的任何举动。“对不起。”Rex在Harry耳边小声说道，Harry脸上的柔情不见了。

“是我没有保护你。”Harry眼中的郁色浓得化不开，Rex屏住呼吸偷偷望向Harry因为失血过多而惨白的脸色，小声问道，“那……我们一人错一半怎么样？”仿佛商量般的语气让Harry吃惊地抬眼，“你……”他从手掌一直到内心都是烫热的，却一时间不知道说什么好。

Rex换了个姿势，拉近那张椅子坐上去面对Harry，对方的手伸了过来，他不需要任何言语上的暗示，稳稳地握紧对方的手，手指彼此交汇紧紧扣合。Harry没说话，只觉得鼻子发酸。“我爱你。”Rex对Harry说了一句，因为这句话就能解释一切。

“嗯。”Harry粗暴地应答，另一只手伸过来反复摩挲着Rex的手背。Rex暗自笑了笑，亲昵地望着Harry。

“你……”

“我很好，宝宝也很好。你还想问什么？”

Harry认真地想了想，除了这些，好像也没有任何事值得他关心了。Rex歪了歪嘴巴，面带怒色地对Harry说起Peter最后的遭遇。

“Karl告诉我，他们在Peter吞枪自杀前摁住了他。我猜他要吃一辈子的牢饭了。”Rex叹息，假装没有看到Harry不满的神情，“我和他从小玩到大，他的父亲过去曾经是Burt的下属……或者亲信，我不知道怎么形容。后来他应征入伍，似乎是去了伊拉克，我也和他断了联系，我没想到他居然那么疯狂。”

Harry突然插了一句，“我会比他更疯狂，如果我得不到你。”Rex咯咯直笑，举起Harry的手亲了好几下，“让我猜猜，你会把我囚禁起来天天舔你的大鸡鸡咯？”Harry眼色暗沉地点头，他不会告诉Rex任何他接受不了的假设，而幸好这个珍宝完全独属于他。

Rex继续嘀嘀咕咕着过去的回忆，Harry忍耐着，终于忍不住开口打断那些恼人的话语。

“你和我结婚吧。”

“啊？”Rex傻乎乎地抬起头，这个模样与过去懵懂的小傻蛋重合在一起，Harry深深凝视着Rex欣喜若狂地大喊“要要要要要”，内心隐隐的躁动终于回归了平静。


	20. Chapter 20

当Karl向Rex告知Burt Hanson的死讯时，Rex的表情十分平静，Karl暗中揣摩对方的表情，一时犹豫着自己应该陪着拍手称快还是应该面露惋惜。Rex缓慢地开口，“嗯我知道了。”他点点头，“你该不是来逮捕我的吧？Karl警员？”他的嘴角勾起一抹笑容，Karl暗中松了口气。

“Harry不会放过我的，”Karl冲Rex眨眨眼，然后正色道，“我们的人赶过去的时候，Burt Hanson被发现倒在屋外心脏病发作。我们没抢救过来。”Karl耸了耸肩，“向上帝发誓，我们确实有认真抢救。”

Rex漫不经心地点点头，眉色间隐隐的不安总算烟消云散。他以为自己会对Burt恨之入骨，他抚摸着小腹，那是他拥有的幸福的现在，而代表阴暗过去的Burt已经过去了。除了庆幸没有弄脏自己的手之外，Rex对Burt的意外死亡没有太大感触，只觉得有些不真实。

“还有……”Karl深呼了一口气，“关于你母亲的事，因为时隔太久，我们一时间很难找到她被谋杀的证据。”他的手安抚地搭上Rex的肩膀，“抱歉。”

“放开。”就在此刻，Harry一脸阴沉地隔开Karl的触碰，自然而然地吧Rex搂在怀里。Karl露出一个作呕的表情，Rex回过神来，靠着Harry的身体微微一笑，“我猜她现在已经能够安息了。”他知道自己的眼睛与母亲很像，即使是从仅存的照片上看，他也知道母亲一定很爱她怀里的小Rex和身边的丈夫。

而Burt……Rex回想起Burt癫狂状态下不断叫着母亲的名字，嘴里呢喃着“我爱你”。Rex为Burt的情感而困惑着。Harry狠狠瞪了多嘴的好友一眼，扭头用力在Rex的额头嘬了一口，Rex回过神来，有些迷茫地望向Harry。

“Burt Hanson的精神有问题，别多想了。”Harry顿了顿，“你只需要想着我就够了。”

“哦……”Rex乖乖地点头，歪头想了想，“那宝宝呢？”Harry不耐烦地拧眉，Karl在一旁十分不厚道地偷偷闷笑。“只想着我和孩子们。”他恶声补了一句。

Rex抱着Harry的手臂一边走一边摇晃，嘴角的笑容像是在调笑有些羞赧的Harry。Harry想大步埋头向前走，可紧接着他又想到肚子里的孩子，Harry瞪了Rex一眼放慢脚步，心里暗自懊恼Rex不肯让自己抱起来走，那样省事得多了。Harry不想承认，但这个想法的确有炫耀的成分在作祟，就好像雄性动物炫耀自己最美的雌性伴侣一样。

他动了动环在Rex腰间的手指，暗自不满地啧啧嘴。

“好想找个人来爱。”将一切都看在眼里的Karl跟在他们身后默默地说了一句。他有些明白为什么妻子要和自己离婚了。叹了口气，大概前妻想要的就是这样一种彼此爱着的感觉，可他总是忙完工作就累瘫了。

三个人走出医院，Karl开车送朋友和洋娃娃回家，面对朋友没什么诚意的挽留，Karl满怀心事地拒绝了，他想抓紧忏悔一下失去的婚姻，然后再去酒吧寻觅新的爱情。Rex笑着挥手告别，Karl从后视镜中看到朋友一脸不满地用亲吻将注意力拉回自己身上。

“别……”Rex满脸通红地推开Harry，“在外面呢。”这是个很寻常的中产阶级社区，一个穿着瑜伽裤的中年女士牵着狗从他们家门前经过，Harry舔舔嘴唇，盯着Rex嫣红的嘴唇移不开眼。

“嗨Harry，回来了？这位是……”笑容满面的家庭主妇伸手朝Rex打了个招呼，她的小蝴蝶狗甩着耳朵友好地嗅了嗅Rex的脚踝。

Harry总算将目光转移到热情的邻居身上，“你好，Mrs.Haley。这位是我的太太。”他充满保护欲地将Rex搂在怀里，小蝴蝶狗被障碍物挡在一边，呜咽了一声对身旁的篱笆撒起娇来。Rex望着邻居脸上纯粹的友好，露出紧张的笑容。

“咳，我可不是什么八卦的人，”Mrs.Haley举起手，“我的叔叔就有个同性伴侣。无论如何，祝你们幸福。”她和她的狗继续向前走，十分得体地没有对Rex的肚子提出任何疑问。

“Harry。”

“嗯？”Harry把门打开，将他和Rex的行李搬进家里，他率先一步走到柜橱前掏出一串钥匙递给Rex，“家里的钥匙。一直有请人帮忙打扫。”

Rex有些慌乱地接住钥匙，亮晶晶的钥匙圈被他勾在手指上，他一脸复杂地望着Harry，对方坐在沙发上拍了拍身边的位置，“站在那里干什么？”

Rex缓缓走上前，扑进Harry的怀里，Harry有些谴责地瞪了Rex一眼，双手紧张地环住Rex的侧腰，稳稳地将他挪在自己身边靠着。“Harry，我好幸福。”Rex眯起眼没心没肺地嘿嘿直笑。

“嗯。”Harry应了一声。手指一下一下抚摸着Rex的小腹，指尖绕着微微凸起的肚脐打转。

“你没什么想说的？”Rex撇撇嘴，“例如庆祝同居成功之类的贺词？”他知道自己的行为有些过分地小女生了，但是他就是忍不住想看Harry无奈又纵容又拿他没办法的模样，他怎么看都看不够。

Harry站起身，绕过开放式的厨房翻出一瓶水递给Rex，当他从新坐回Rex身边的时候，Rex已经开始噘着嘴撕扯水瓶上的蓝色包装条了。Harry叹了口气，“说什么？”他的手指梳过Rex的头发，“你幸福不是理所当然的吗？”

Rex的蓝眼眨了眨，下一刻一阵红晕爬上脸颊，他一头扎入Harry肩膀上狠狠咬了一口。

等Rex休息够了，他拉着Harry的手满屋子走，“这个是什么”、“啊啊啊这个窗帘图案好蠢”、“这是怎么用的”，Harry开始还耐心地一个个解释，等Rex有些过于兴奋地指着卧室问Harry这里是哪里的时候，Harry恨不得将Rex推倒在床上，用阴茎堵住这张说个不停的嘴巴。

他为这个设想而全身紧绷，俯身在Rex耳边沉声低语，“这是我今晚操你的地方。”Rex半张着嘴，羞恼得说不出话来。Harry将他带到书房，Rex红着脸小声说了一句，“这里也是你操我的地方吗？”

Harry翻找文件的手顿了顿，回头狠狠瞪了Rex一眼，“如果你想累到吃不了饭就继续说。”事实上如果按照这个思路想下去，Harry不知道这间屋子有哪个地方不具备这个功能。Rex嘴巴紧闭，双手抱着肚子乖巧地坐在书房的椅子上左右摇晃，眼睛却盯住Harry裤子鼓起来的部位一勾一勾地看着。

“再看就把你的眼睛挖出来。”Harry有些暴躁地将文件放在桌子上。Rex的眼睛暂时被那些文件吸引了过去。Harry坐在Rex对面，不太舒服地调整了一下牛仔裤的胯部。这个小蠢货已经不是第一次变着花样勾引自己了，穿着病号服一脸纯真的Rex蹭着他要求他玩见鬼的医生游戏，Harry费了平生最大意志力才拒绝了他。

“这个是什么？”Rex问道。Harry将钢笔递给Rex，言简意赅，“签字吧。”

“现在不流行奴隶制了吧，Mr.Apostolou。”Rex嬉皮笑脸地扫过桌子上的文件，被文件中的某些字眼紧捉住移不开眼，他逐渐收起笑容，“你疯了。告诉我这是玩笑。”他望向Harry，对方榛子色的双眼满满的都是认真。

“又不是让你签署SM协议书，”Harry嘲讽地说，“别紧张。”

“可我不想要这些！”Rex一脸复杂地抬头。Harry支起下巴，“我知道这比起你父亲的资产要少得多。我与我的前妻没有签署过这种协议，离婚的时候她要走了我的房产和一半资产。这栋房子是我母亲的老房子，我的资产目前还有这么多，手中还有一个盈利尚可的修车厂。我让你签署这些，不是为了用金钱绑住你，而是，我想给你最大的保障，因为你值得我倾赴所有。”

Rex攥紧钢笔沉默不语。“只要你不离开我，我就不会有任何损失。”Harry平静地说。Rex深深地望了Harry一眼，笔尖慢慢划过纸张，Rex蓝色双眼漾出水意，他的声音颤抖又坚定，  
“才不会离开你。”

Harry放好文件，走上前郑重地亲吻Rex。Rex紧贴椅背，Harry俯下身缱绻地勾卷Rex的唇舌，半晌他稍微分开嘴唇，鼻子贴着对方的，圈住Rex声线沙哑地宣布，“我的了。”

“那你想现在享用你的Rex吗？”Rex舔舔嘴唇，舌尖碰上Harry的嘴唇又立刻收起。Harry想要咬碎那根粉嫩的舌头又想像含住一颗糖一般地细细品尝。“我不介意稍微错过今晚的晚餐。”

回答Rex的是Harry将他猛然抱起走入卧室的动作。Rex尖叫一声搂紧Harry的脖子，下一刻背部接触到柔软的床铺。Harry扯掉自己的外套和衬衫俯在他身上，Rex激动得屏住呼吸。那双略微粗糙的手轻柔地脱掉他身上的遮蔽物。

“我后面都湿了。”Rex牵引着Harry的手迫不及待地伸到后面，他的双腿抬起夹住Harry的腰。Harry倒抽了一口气，发出一声难以忍受地喘息。他拉开Rex的腿，压抑着欲望将他轻轻侧翻过身，“孩子会受不了。”他侧身躺在Rex身后，两人紧密地叠在一起，Harry忍不住稍稍用力地向湿润的后穴探去，并拢两指插入，湿滑的甬道贪婪地将手指吞没。

Rex轻哼一声，对方的另一只手抚上自己的胸部，缓慢却用力地揉捏那团恼人的软肉，手心的茧子磨蹭着敏感的乳头，Rex弯腰躲避，却被Harry的胸膛堵住去路。

“啊……daddy……Harry……呜！”大腿被微微分开，滚烫肿胀的阴茎蹭着会阴抵住Rex敏感的阴囊前后晃动，Rex的阴茎贴住小腹的弧度随着动作微微晃动，稀疏的毛发被自己的前液弄湿一片。

他的后穴被手指粗暴地开凿，丈夫的手指熟练地向上弯曲，“啊！不要！那里……”Rex绞紧体内的手指剧烈颤抖，透明的液体流到Harry的手臂上，Harry低吼一声，向前挺动的阴茎青筋搏动，硕大的龟头上马眼一张一合，Harry抽出性器，缓慢地扶着阴茎陷入绵软的后穴，那张小嘴一口含住伞状顶端，一口一口往内吞，Rex小声吸气，不一会就把整根又烫又硬的阴茎尽数没入。

“我会慢慢来。”Harry密实地贴紧自己的伴侣，手指划过小腹握住Rex的性器，Rex张大嘴巴发出甜腻的呻吟。Harry从未如此温柔地进行性爱，髋部磨蹭着Rex的臀部，疼痛的性器却轻微晃动，柔情却坚定地开拓紧密的肠道，碾磨着Rex的敏感点。乳头已经成为性爱中Harry手指的最爱，指尖恶意地扣挖，一点湿润沾湿手指，Harry将手指伸入，轻点Rex的嘴唇，Rex被迫吮住对方的手指，舌尖品尝到一点腥甜的液体，他后穴像是痉挛般地绞死，像是吃了什么过分催情的东西。

“好喝吗？”Harry故意问道。Rex用力摇头，轻轻摇摆着丰满的后臀，Harry浓密的耻毛擦刮着臀肉和敏感的穴口，带来新一轮的刺激，Rex想要躲避却停不下来。Harry粗哑地低笑，“可是我很喜欢喝，要不是太少，我可以喝一整天。”

Harry就这样不紧不慢地刺激着Rex的全身，含住他的耳朵说着腻人的情话，Rex眼眶发湿，张开嘴绝望地喘息却发不出声音。那根手指在他的性器顶端亲昵地弹了一下，憋得浑身泛着玫瑰色红晕的Rex哀嚎一声，那一下又爽又疼，他的阴茎挺在小腹上剧烈地弹跳了两下，Harry伸手托起他的微微收缩的阴囊攥在手心，Rex的精液在那一刻溅射得满身都是。

“你射在我们的孩子身上了，mummy。”Harry咬住Rex的耳朵低笑道，他抽出湿滑粗硬的阴茎从新靠着Rex的大腿根磨蹭，还在恍惚的Rex因为那句话而微微颤抖，被用力顶弄的阴囊抽搐着再度向前涌出一小股白色液体，Harry一掌握住晃动的乳房，满手的乳汁令他兴奋地低吼出声，一把翻过Rex的身体微微抬高Rex的大腿失控地朝中间紧密的缝隙冲刺，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭到Rex胸前，粗粝的舌头舔过那些流出的乳汁，最后旋转着含住Rex的乳头不放口，而他的阴茎，操，他那根青筋勃起的阴茎，他那根能够把Rex操晕过去却在此刻暴殄天物地操着大腿的阴茎，一股股浓精从那根阴茎中喷薄而出，Rex欲求不满的后穴抿住一点流入其中的精液不肯松口。

Harry脱力地倒在Rex身边粗重地喘息，Rex撑起身凝视着这位性感化身的丈夫，他伸手拂去Harry额角的汗水，然后懒懒地靠在Harry身上，对方的手臂搭在Rex身上，手指扫过红肿的乳头，Rex笑着拍开那些手指，不一会它们又再度黏上来。

“不要啦……”Rex转过身贴在Harry身上。Harry无处下手，只好安分地搂住Rex将他禁锢在怀中。Rex嗅着Harry的味道满足地眯起眼。那双给予他所有安全感的手抚摸着他的小腹，他想象着肚子里的宝宝安静舒适地吐着泡泡安眠，此时此刻他有种尘埃落定的惬意。

而Harry也在那一刻探寻到自己的全世界。

“Harry？”

“嗯？”

“你还记得我们第一次相遇，你强迫着我给你来场口活。”Rex笑着攥住还未对方满足的性器，顺着半硬的柱身缓慢挪移手指，“那么现在，要不要以这个作为今天完美性爱的结尾呢？”满意地听到Harry难以自已的低喘，Rex凑到他耳边悄悄的说，“还是……你更迷恋我的胸？”

fin.


	21. 特典·罐中蜜饯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry与Rex如何从情侣变为彼此灵魂的其中一半。

Harry倚靠在前廊的门柱上抱胸等待，过了一会Rex走到他面前，“这件怎么样？”他不安地拉扯着身上的衣服，海军蓝的休闲外套上得他的眼睛更加迷人，Harry扫过对方身上的白色T恤衫和深色休闲裤，最后把目光停留在Rex裸露在外面的、仍然不安分地扭动的脚趾头。“鞋子呢？”他问道。

Rex窘迫地红了脸，他不想告诉Harry自己的脚因为怀孕肿了起来，每次穿鞋都要把脚用力塞进去。Harry把外套随手搭在Rex肩膀上弯下腰，抬起Rex的脚揉了揉，随手拿了双自己的鞋为Rex穿上。舒适的鞋面包裹着Rex的脚，他稳住自己的身体愣愣地看着Harry直起身，“怎么了？”

Rex不好意思地咬紧下唇，Harry的脚比自己大半码，他尝试着向前走了两步，“谢谢。”Harry拧起眉头冷哼了一声，显然不喜欢对方这么客气的言辞，Rex笑眯眯地把手伸给对方让他拉上，觉得Harry比柔软的鞋垫还让人舒服。

Harry开车载着Rex绕过社区开往三英里处的购物圈，他们的房子用Rex的话来说就是“尚未完工”，屋子里除了必要的生活用品连多一支牙刷都没有。“我是不介意和你共用一支牙刷，可至少安全套我们得买几盒吧。”Rex眨眨眼，举起一盒草莓味的安全套递给Harry，“还是你更喜欢橘花香味？”

Harry拍开Rex的手，俯身冲Rex坏笑了一声，“你的奶味我最喜欢。”Rex攥紧手里的甜美粉嫩的包装盒被噎得说不出话来，眼睁睁看着Harry按照自己的口味挑出一款打着“超薄”字样的大型号。

“……那个很容易破掉。”Rex从牙缝里挤出一句话。Harry气定神闲地拍拍Rex粉嫩的脸颊，“那就别夹那么紧。”他们身后的一对情侣忍不住轻咳两声，Rex捂紧肚子拉住Harry赶快逃离现场，说好的过来买生活用品，他们却步调一致地直接逛到了生计用品区。他塞了一大包抽纸压在购物车上，Harry对这种欲盖弥彰的行为兴趣满满地挑眉低笑。

“不许，用这样的，眼神，观察我，”Rex指着Harry低吼，“我可不是什么迷你宠物狗。”Harry一边漫不经心地应着，一边伸手揉搓Rex的头发。Rex推着购物车闷头直走，被Harry拉住外套低声警告不许走得那么快。Rex在Harry威胁他要把他丢脸地放进购物车推着走的情况下，红着脸连忙答应了对方的要求。

Rex兴致勃勃地挑选成套的茶杯和沙发靠垫。“说实话，我超惊讶你居然会有沙发。”Rex挤眉弄眼地说。Harry嫌弃地看了眼布艺靠垫上跳脱的颜色，无奈地把它们从新扔进购物车里。“我平时都睡在沙发上。双人床是住院的时候托Karl帮忙买的。”

Rex联想到什么，推着购物车愉快地闷笑，“你的情人估计对你的沙发不太满意吧。”他故意说道。谁知Harry煞有其事地点了点头，“我一般都带她们去旅馆。”Rex气地撇嘴，在Harry地笑着伸手拧他的脸颊的时候侧头一口在Harry的虎口上留下明显的牙印。

Harry抱起一个毛茸茸的小熊蹭上Rex的脸，Rex瘪着嘴不说话。他知道这样不太公平，Harry那时还不认识自己呢。他抽抽鼻子，竭尽全力地吝啬于哪怕是仅仅一个眼神。那个小熊比Harry还可爱，可爱得多。

“傻瓜。”Harry无奈地把小熊扔进购物车，一把掰过Rex气得鼓起的脸颊用力亲了一口，“我没住多久就进去了，哪有功夫去汽车旅馆啊。”

Rex要紧下唇，嗫喏了半天，才掩饰性地扭头嘟囔道，“我才没有在乎这些，我只是有些困了不想说话而已。”

“哦，”Harry煞有其事地点头，好像他真的相信Rex的话一样。“等会买完吃的在车上睡一会，我们去Woodbury。”Rex拎起一件平价外套的手顿住了。“Woodbury？”

Harry“嗯”了一声，“我对那边的大牌不太了解，你挑你以前常穿的牌子来买。”Rex盯着Harry若无其事的脸，眼中的神色愈来愈冷，“怎么了？”Harry疑惑地问，“你肯定不习惯穿我的旧衣服。那些牌子的衣服我负担得起。”

“你负担得起，我穿不起。”Rex将手中的格子衫揉成一团扔到Harry怀里。Harry一把捉住衬衫，Rex绷紧双颊狠狠地瞪了他一眼，扭头朝外面跑去。Harry攥紧购物车，追着跑了两步，低声咒骂着推开碍事的东西快步把Rex紧紧抓在手里。

“你又想出事吗？”Harry冲Rex低吼道，他被吓出一身冷汗，就在刚才一个男孩推着购物车与Rex几乎擦边而过，他不敢想象他在自己的眼皮底下还会发生什么意外，他不能想象。

“我就是这么没用嘛！”Rex带着哭腔辩驳，妄图用力睁开Harry的桎梏。“我现在就是什么都靠你，除了帮你生宝宝什么都干不了。我以前就是这样的草包，我什么都不会。”Rex终于放弃了挣扎，这回他真的累了，与倦怠感并驾齐驱的是自尊的刺痛。他一无是处，甚至不知道Harry喜欢自己哪点。

“你知道自己在说什么吗？”Harry拧紧眉头，有些心疼地抱紧Rex，“我只想让你和以前一样。”

Rex低吼道，“可我以前就是一个傻逼！或者其实在你眼里，我就是个帮你繁衍后代的傻逼！”

Harry扼住他的下颚不让他再度发声，他叹了口气，“如果只是生孩子，我有更多的选择。可我只想要你，只是你，我不在乎孩子。你的确有时候傻得可怜，可我就是……爱你。”

Rex扭过头，好半天才闷声说了句“骗子”。Harry捧住Rex的脸，用指腹擦干对方眼角泌出的眼泪，“我没骗你。”他顿了顿，“我甚至可以把这个孩子送给Karl，反正他估计要孤独终老了。”

Rex忍不住笑出声来，“才不要把宝宝送给他。”Harry为他的笑容松了口气。“不过我们可以送他一只狗。”

“好，一切都听你的。”Harry凝视着怀里多愁善感的宝贝轻声说道。Rex点点头，依靠在Harry怀里汲取着对方身体的温度渐渐恢复了平静。

“那……听我的，我不需要你给我买那些几千块的衣服。比起它们，我喜欢穿你的衣服，有你的味道。”Rex越说声音越小，最后那句几不可闻而Harry将它们听入心底最柔软的地方。

“嗯。”他低声应道，“不过我还是会帮你买那件红色格子衫。我喜欢看你穿着它叫我daddy。”Rex瞪了Harry一眼，红着脸左顾而言他，“那个……我们的购物车呢？”他有些不好意思地露出腼腆的笑容，那双荡漾的蓝色在Harry眼中闪耀，令他的内心趟过一阵暖流。

“还要买宝宝的床啦，衣服啦，还有玩具啦。”Rex拉着Harry的手慢慢低头慢慢走着，为了掩饰刚才自己亲手酿造的小风波，他有些羞赧地转移话题一样一样地数给Harry听。

Harry在不远处找到被他们暂时遗弃的购物车，他搂住Rex的肩头，“没关系，我们慢慢来。”Rex在他怀里柔软地点点头。


	22. Chapter 22

Rex一级一级地走下台阶，脸上带着如梦似幻的表情，他的丈夫在一旁扶着他，为他六个月大的肚子暗自担心。

他，在不久之前还是个拥有过亿资产可以挥霍的草包小开，如今他居然和一个男人结婚了。Rex心想，他大概比任何肥皂剧的主角都要富有戏剧性。“Harry，掐我一下。”他对他的丈夫说道。Harry十分听话地伸手拧了一把他软乎乎的脸颊。Rex疼得“嗷”了一声，泪眼汪汪却十分愉悦地相信了这个事实。

“从今以后你就是Mrs.Apostolou了。”Harry将Rex扶上车，宣誓主权般地为他系好安全带顺带用力吻了吻对方嫣红的嘴唇。Rex在那个吻离开后仍然微微仰头，有些恍惚地抚摸着左手无名指上的戒指。他甚至不知道Harry是在什么时候量好了自己的尺寸，又是在什么时候偷偷出门订购了一对象征永恒的戒指。切割精美的碎钻摩擦着自己的指纹，Rex露出一个傻乎乎的笑容。

Harry坐在驾驶座上一边发动引擎一边平静地望着身旁的宝贝。每当他露出这样的笑容——仿佛过去从未有人将他捧在手心疼爱的时候，Harry就会衍生一股复杂的情感，想要弄哭他却更想把他宠得没法没天。

“Harry——”Rex拉长声音，软软地呼唤着自己的丈夫。“我们今天新婚欸，你是不是应该送我什么礼物？”Harry瞥了他一眼，内心升起一阵莫名的喜悦。Rex总是小心翼翼地坚守着一条令人恼怒无比的线，每次Harry掏出信用卡结账的时候，Rex总是用内疚的眼神瞄向Harry。又或者是Harry询问他需要买什么的时候，他又经常性地慌乱地拒绝。

“你要什么？”Harry问道，即使Rex想要自由女神像，他也会千方百计地满足Rex的愿望。Rex轻轻凑到Harry耳边，“我想——”他悄声说了句什么，末了还伸出舌头舔了舔Harry的耳廓。

Harry呼吸一窒，双手像铁钳一般用力箍紧方向盘。“你知道你在说什么吗？”他的声音低沉了下去，Rex听在耳里只觉得浑身酥软，“答应我嘛。我会好好保护好宝宝的。”他靠在座位上，亲眼看见Harry西裤里的性器因为他的话语兴奋起来。

“闭嘴。”Harry低声呵斥着开始不太安分的Rex，拍开游移到自己跨上开始缓慢揉搓的手指，他下颚紧绷，用力踩下油门。Rex乖乖收回手，在Harry的眼角瞥得到的地方扭了扭自己的臀部，半晌满脸通红地对Harry说道，“我旳裤子好像湿透了，后面还在不断流，好痒好湿。”

这绝对是故意旳。Harry咬牙切齿地瞪视着Rex眼中泛起的淘气神采，踩着超速的底线尽快地开回了家。他拉开车门率先下车，用力甩上车门，Rex闷笑着被Harry从另一边拉起来。“甜心，等不及了吗？”

Harry将Rex送到家门前，Rex还没来得及掏钥匙就被一股巨大的力气按压在门板上，下一刻比暴风雨还要激烈的亲吻落到他唇上，Rex张大嘴巴，兴奋地既想承受Harry粗暴的热吻又想大声尖叫。他拼命喘息，自喉低溢出一声呻吟，Harry火热的掌心一把罩住他的胸部用力揉捏，他的外套被扯开歪向一边，衬衫被Harry弄得一团糟。“进……房间。”Rex好不容易才从唇齿交合的间隙中挤出这样一句话。

Harry却在那刻用力将自己推离Rex，他伸出拇指缓慢地蹭掉Rex嘴角晶莹的唾液，在Rex想要追逐上来的下一刻抽身而退，尽管不太舒服地整理了一下贴身的西裤，Harry还是竭尽全力保持平静地对Rex说道，“厂里有些事还需要我去处理，我马上回来。”

一个吻短促地停留在Rex头顶，他目瞪口呆地看着自己的丈夫拉开车门坐了进去然后绝尘而去。Rex恨恨地夹紧双腿，他的阴茎在裤子里肿胀不堪，让宽松的休闲裤都变得狭窄紧绷。可他的丈夫……他新婚了一个小时的丈夫却开始用工作来推脱自己。Rex懊恼地大叫一声，砰地一下把自己的脑袋撞在门上。

真是太可恶了。

半个小时过后，Rex只穿着一件Harry的大T恤在厨房里晃荡，嘴里除了啃着一颗草莓之外仍然可以抽空对完全不尽责的丈夫嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨。刚才他尝试着用手指抚慰自己，可那和Harry的性爱完全没法比嘛。当他躺在沙发上分开双腿用拳头撸动自己的阴茎，还没高潮就索然无味地失去了兴趣。

正当他准备违背丈夫旳要求一次性吃完一整盒冷冻草莓的时候，他听到自家的房门被缓慢地拧开了。Rex想起自己忘记锁门，Harry回来免不了又要说自己一顿。Rex做了个鬼脸，想着自己能不能换来一场惩罚式的性爱或者色情式的惩罚。

“Harry？”他让自己呼唤丈夫的声音甜美得快要滴出草莓汁来。可出乎意料的是，他没有听到回应，也没有听到任何脚步声。这太奇怪了。Rex耸耸肩，也许是自己一开始就听错了。他扭身拉开冰箱继续翻找食物，那些Harry用一个个乐扣盒装着严格限量的零食。

然后一双冰冷的手狠狠地箍住了Rex的脖子，在他尖叫出声的同时，一条缎带绑在他眼睛上遮挡住任何光线。“你是谁？”Rex手中的一整盒草莓跌落到地上，他被按在冰箱门上，双手无助地护着自己的腹部。“我的丈夫马上就回来了，你不要这样对我。我给你钱好吗？”他浑身颤抖地哀嚎，随后他听到那个陌生的闯入者冷笑了一声，他的心陡然下沉。

“比起钱，我对你的身体更加感兴趣，”对方的手顺着宽大的T恤衫缓慢地朝内抚摸，顺着圆润的腰线直径摸上了乳房，那双手恶意地揉捏着，手指按压着乳头强迫它们逐渐挺立起来，“太太，你的身体好骚啊。”对方的身体贴合上来，大得吓人的阴茎磨蹭着Rex的后穴，那简直和Harry的一样大，或许还要更大，Rex在黑暗的环境中绝望而徒劳地挣扎，对方一边低声嘲笑他的身体，一边用湿黏的舌头侵犯着他的耳朵。

“求你放过我，”Rex呜咽出声，“我今天才结婚，我很爱我的丈夫——啊！”他感觉自己的内裤被拉扯开，对方粗暴地将阴茎刺入他的臀缝，然后恶意地松开手，紧绷的松紧带弹在Rex丰满的屁股上，疼痛中他惊恐地发现内裤将那根快速摩擦的阴茎也包裹在内。“不，不，不……”

“可是你硬了啊。”身后的人用力耸动胯部戳刺着Rex的阴囊，他又开始拉扯内裤边缘，Rex的阴茎被限制在内裤里勃勃跳动，他痛苦地咬紧下唇抑制着呻吟。“你的丈夫知道，你被别人玩弄身体的时候也会硬得这么厉害吗？操，你的水都要弄湿我了。你的丈夫满足不了你吗？”

Rex护住宝宝，羞耻地痛哭出声，“我爱我的丈夫，求你不要这样说……”眼泪在缎带上晕出一圈深色的痕迹，他的乳房被人玩弄到出奶，他感到湿漉漉的液体从乳头流出，顺着冰箱门缓缓流下。身后的人粗野地骂了一声抽出自己的阴茎，硕大的龟头划过Rex早就湿成一片的后穴。他捧住Rex的侧腰将他向后拉，然后直径用粗硬的前端顶弄Rex的后穴。

Rex尖叫出声，一下，两下，三下，他感到那个烫热的龟头撬开湿软的后穴，顺着透明的肠液缓缓向内陷去。“求你了……”Rex哭着做最后的祈求。他伸手捂住自己的嘴巴，嘴唇不断吻上刚戴上的婚戒。身后的人低吼出声，涨得更大的阴茎冲到最内，他被夹得几乎要射出来。

Rex咬住自己旳婚戒，在毫无保留的顶弄中哭得几乎晕厥过去，他被迫伸手抵住冰箱门，屁股撅起来让对方的阴茎直接顶到身体最深处。“不要伤害宝宝……”他祈求道，对方顿了顿，停下身上动作，转而抽出一半阴茎用力碾磨他的前列腺。Rex张大嘴巴想要发出尖叫，却被巨大的快感扼住喉咙发不出一点声音。操，操，操，他在羞耻中射了出来。他居然被操得射了出来。Harry……他在内心反复念诵着丈夫的名字。

身上的那个人开始大声咒骂着戳刺，没几下也射进了Rex体内。Rex抗拒着扭动身体，一股股精液还是进入肠道深处，“不要……”他累得虚脱在对方怀里。

“帮我也生个孩子吧。”那个人粗哑地呢喃了一声，侧过头用力地吻上了Rex的嘴唇。Rex气喘吁吁地拉下缎带，扭头抱住Harry的头大笑着亲了上去。“你喜欢这个。”他得意洋洋地宣布。

“嗯，”Harry托住他的身体，“只要是你，我都喜欢。”


	23. Chapter 23

Rex第一次正面知道Harry喜欢孩子，是在他第一次感受到他们的孩子在肚子里踢腿的时候。Rex在Harry怀里安眠，小腹上紧贴着Harry的手掌。Harry在那个细小的动作中蓦地睁大双眼，跪坐在Rex身边，小心翼翼又颤抖着将头贴在Rex的肚子上，忐忑地顿住动作。

“你在干什么呢？”Rex睡眼朦胧地嘟哝。Harry伸手安抚自己的伴侣，然后，对方的小腹再度传来轻微的动静。Rex也瞪大双眼，“那是什么？”他紧张地握住Harry的手，暗自思忖自己今晚吃得并不是很多。不，那是完全不一样旳感觉。

Harry深呼吸，轻轻抚摸着活泼的宝宝，他虔诚地亲吻创造奇迹的珍宝，“那是我们的孩子。我们的。”Rex被Harry牵引着有些瑟缩的手指触碰上去，宝宝在他的肚子里愉快地伸展身体。Rex的眼眶微微湿润，他以为自己会害怕，但此刻他只觉得……惊叹。

两夫夫深更半夜睡意全无，一遍一遍地抚摸着肚皮想要更多的回应直到宝宝有些不耐烦地睡着。Rex惊讶地在Harry身边眨眼，一种不真实的愉悦感充盈着他，他耳边Harry的胸膛里那颗心脏因为兴奋而剧烈跳动着。

从此之后Harry每天都要把耳朵贴在Rex的肚子上和宝宝打招呼。有一回Karl见到了那个场面，跟见鬼了似的砰的一声把门关上了，好半天才揉着眼睛走了进来。“你脸上的表情真叫人吃不下饭。”Harry自以为面无表情地站起身，伸手一摸就摸到了自己快咧到耳根的嘴角。

如今Rex已经怀孕28周了，他和Harry打趣说宝宝一定是最富有历险意识的宝宝，当他眉飞色舞地炫耀道“没有一个宝宝在那么小的年纪就去过监狱”的时候，他被黑着脸的Harry用力地拍了拍屁股。医生饶有兴趣地看着他们俩甜蜜地打闹完，才出声叫Rex乖乖躺好，接着在Rex的肚子上涂上厚厚的一层润滑液。

“哇哦！”Rex望着显示仪满足地叹息，“瞧他又长大了那么多。”Harry没有说话，但他紧握着Rex手指旳动作出卖了他的所有思绪。“他的下巴像你。”Rex故意逗弄Harry，他没想到对方会高兴到信以为真，自豪地伸手触摸自己的下巴。

Rex脸颊通红地凝视着犯傻的daddy却移不开眼，他第一次觉得Harry那么可爱。

医生又向他们叮嘱了一些注意事项。Harry熟练地抽出面纸把Rex的小腹擦干净，Rex动作笨拙地起身，他的丈夫为他穿上鞋子。Rex走进盥洗室并且激烈地拒绝了Harry的帮助，说真的，他快被Harry照顾得生活不能自理了。

等Rex甩着手轻快地走出来，四处寻找着Harry的身影。当他看到他的丈夫和一个穿着粉红色护士裙的女人站在一起的时候，Rex的脸色沉了下来。他噘着嘴走到Harry身边，宣示占有权般地圈住Harry的手臂，漂亮的脸蛋上婴儿蓝的双眼无辜天真地望着小护士。

“好了？”Harry没有理会护士有些过于殷切旳问话，转身搂住自己的太太。Rex乖巧地点了点头而Harry特别吃这套，他也顾不得有别人在场，下意识地就把一枚烫热的吻烙在Rex的额头上。“走吧，孩子的照片我已经拿好了。”Rex被环在丈夫怀里，离开前扭头冲漂亮的小护士作了个鬼脸。

“想勾搭那个老女人？”Harry有些吃味地拧回Rex的脸蛋，不让他把更多的注意力投射在小护士身上。Rex有些不厚道地轻笑出声，他想到那个金发护士紧绷在身上的护士服，粉色短裙遮掩着紧实的大腿露出雪白的肤色，十足凸显身体曲线。Rex转转眼珠，随即他马上想到了Karl。

“我是一名特警，不是收藏护士服的猥琐医生好嘛！”Karl在电话里崩溃地低吼，“不要让我联想到你们龌龊的房间活动！”炮友易觅，真爱难寻，Karl觉得自己已经被好友和洋娃娃折磨得心力交瘁了。

Rex咬紧下唇有些不好意思地笑了笑，“拜托拜托啦。”他悄声祈求道，Karl毫不客气地挂了他的电话。但装着护士服的包裹却还是在第二天一早寄了过来。

Rex满心期待地抖开护士服，不可否认的是，他本人就有点制服情节。当他第一次见到Harry穿正式西服的时候——也就是他们去登记结婚的那天，Rex抱着Harry像一只发情的小公狗一样磨磨蹭蹭，那天早上差点出不了门。

哦是的，就是这种粉红色，他满意地拿起它朝自己身上比划着，“我们一定要帮Karl找一个好太太。”Rex为丈夫好友的贴心而感动，“而我一定是全美国最性感的护士，假如我想的话。”Rex兴奋地把护士服扔进洗衣机，想象着不久之后Harry看到Rex版的小护士会是什么表情。他大概会一个助跑冲上来摁倒Rex，假如他没怀着宝宝。

中午的时候Harry照例从修车厂回来为Rex准备午餐。Rex在两个亲吻的间隙赶忙把护士服从烘干机中拎出来。Harry没喂饱他和宝宝是不会善罢甘休的。Rex暗自策划着将整个行动推到午餐之后。

Harry一早就觉得Rex有些过于兴奋了，这个小傻瓜就是藏不住任何事，他在心底宠溺地笑了笑，暗自观察着Rex午餐之后有些扭捏地跑进试衣间。Harry坐在沙发上静静地等待，暗自猜测Rex的小脑瓜这回又蹦出什么奇思妙想并准备将它付诸实践。

而这回他进去得有点太久了。久得Harry有些担心地走到试衣间门前，他试探性地敲了敲门，然后里面发出了一点类似哽咽的声响，“不要进来！”Rex在里面尖叫，可那太迟了，Harry火急火燎地推来门走了进去。

“你……”

一个金发美人背对着Harry坐在地上，他有些惊慌失措地扭头，“出去！”Harry钉在原地不动，一股焰火在他的心底焚烧着，他的太太，穿着粉红色的护士服，裸露着白嫩修长的大腿跪在地上，泪眼汪汪地祈求他快走，他怎么可能在他一进门就硬了的情况下走出这扇门。

他伸手一把拉起地上的Rex，对方有些挣扎着站起身，伸手捂着前面被Harry用力转过神身来。Rex发出一声羞耻地哀嚎，被迫在丈夫面前展露自己。这太糟糕了！他怀了宝宝，胸部因为体内的激素而变得丰满肿胀，有时候Harry故意撩起他的衣服随便挑弄几下，就能喝上好几口乳汁。

他刚才用尽全力，却只能扣上一颗扣子，白晃晃的乳房和小腹裸露在外映入Harry眼帘，胸口以下绷着那颗扣子，得到的效果只有更加色情地将他的胸部聚拢。Harry深呼了一口气，将Rex穿着的女士内裤一览无余，他的阴茎和阴囊被包裹在小块布料中，轻微的晃动就可以在蕾丝花边下漏出深粉色的风光。

“是谁给你买的？”Harry用力扯了扯那片小小的内裤，Rex的性器从淡粉色的内裤中滑出，他双颊涨红，犹豫着要不要告诉Harry自己为了满足他甚至还私自购买了吊带袜。Harry的眼中凝聚起阴霾。他再度扯了扯Rex身上的护士裙，力量之大令Rex脚底踉跄了一下，那颗原本就摇摇欲坠的扣子被扯开弹落下来，Rex呜咽一声咬紧下唇，“Karl……可是……”

“是Karl给你的？”Harry的全身被熊熊白焰燃烧着，他的血液因为欲望与愤怒而沸腾着。他盯着自己的太太，深色的瞳孔扩大成黑暗的漩涡，Rex本能地摇摇头，想要辩解什么却被Harry一口咬住了嘴唇用力地啃噬，疼痛令他尖叫又令他性奋，他伏在Harry怀中柔顺地接受Harry狂风骤雨般的欲望。

“你和他经常私下联系？”Harry用力将Rex推离自己的怀抱。如果放任自己发展下去，他会把Rex操翻在地。Rex向后退了两步，愣愣地望向自己仿佛还未明白这是怎么回事，Harry再度伸手推了他一把，他捂着肚子靠向穿衣镜，“你会让他看到你这个样子吗？”Harry尖锐地低吼，拽紧Rex的头发把让他转身面对镜子。

Rex捂着脸不敢再看一眼，他在镜子中影像简直就是堕落的放荡，面色酡红蓝眼迷醉，嘴唇被啃咬出血渍，被扯烂的护士裙半遮半掩，晃在外面的雪白胸部下是高挺的腹部，他的阴茎湿漉漉地涨大顶起，被浸湿的内裤被拉扯到裙摆下端挂在大腿上摇摇欲坠。Harry咬牙切齿地将他的头贴向镜面，“解释。”

他这才颤抖地感觉扼住自己咽喉的某种力量解除了，他的手指摸到自己的眼泪，但究竟是兴奋还是恐惧他自己也分辨不清，他唯一知道的就是，跟着Harry的情绪走下去，因为他不会伤害他。“我只是想给你惊喜。”Rex细声说道，他通过镜子望向Harry的眼睛，那双榛子色的双眸里燃烧着熊熊烈焰，Rex感到那种灼烧感刺痛了全身，他渴望……渴求……他的臀部往后靠，磨蹭着Harry被束缚在裤子里的阴茎，而镜子里反射出的就是一个十足的骚货，独属于他身后男人的小骚货。

Harry让自己远离了致命的诱惑，他让自己的声音冷冷的，命令Rex站在镜子前，Rex的皮肤因为羞耻变成玫瑰色，他不满地扯下颜色艳俗的护士裙一把扔在地上，当Rex小声解释“女士内裤是自己买的”以后，Harry将它保留在Rex身上，大腿上，那显得更糟糕了。Rex怀疑那块布料能否拧出水来，可他马上就没办法再思考这些了。“摸给我看。”Harry在两步开外的地方命令道。

他咬紧下唇将手指越过浑圆的小腹，在自己的阴茎上紧握成拳，他从镜子里看到自己的模样，因为欲求不满的委屈双眼黯淡，手指索然无味地慢慢动着。然而伴随着窸窸窣窣的声响，Rex同样也在镜中看到Harry拉开裤链，那根勃发的性器在下一刻从裤子里弹跳出来，紧绷在对方结实的小腹上，Rex张大嘴唇口干舌燥，他忍不住扭头，却被一声低喝声生生阻止。

他瞪大双眼，紧盯着Harry粗暴撸动自己的手指，不由自主地跟随他的步调抚慰自己，Harry斜靠在衣柜边，布满血丝的双眼在镜中与Rex的目光相会，Rex手中的阴茎刺痛地弹跳，他鼻子发酸，为丈夫的冷漠而想要哭出声来。他忍了几秒，然后从喉底溢出呜咽。

Harry为镜子里的那个人彻底疯狂，当他看到蓝色的眼珠震颤着化出水雾，当他将那声颤栗的哽咽听入耳中，Harry的脑海一片空白。他将他的太太压在镜子前，仅仅是肌肤的贴合就像触电般击打全身，Rex的阴茎紧贴着冰凉的镜面，他全身颤抖着射了出来。“你是我的。”Harry对着Rex的耳廓咆哮道，Rex在高潮中颤抖哭泣，拼命点头，侧头咬住Harry环住他的手臂，他的后穴湿成一片，Harry蹭着他的臀瓣，他伸出一只手帮忙，指甲刮过对方性器的小孔，他的丈夫贴着他的后穴达到了顶点。

“我不喜欢你私自联系Karl。”Harry在高潮中喘息，充满占有欲地低语。他将手脚发软的Rex抱在怀里，为他穿好内裤，将粉嫩的性器细心妥当地放入湿透的布料里，Harry贪婪低头凝望着那道美景，最后才缓慢地抚摸上Rex的肚子，“这些，都是我的。”

“只是你的，全都是你的，不要生我的气嘛。”Rex愈发困顿，他靠在Harry肩膀上，感受到自己被丈夫腾空抱起护住他的肚子走入浴室，他眨巴着眼睛看到被抛弃在地上的裙子，他猜测护士裙只是无辜的受害者。Rex眯起眼睛，为脑内的更多幻想偷笑。


	24. Chapter 24

Rex很难再回忆起怀孕最后两个月是怎么过来的。他行动不便，肚子比想象中的还要大得多——即使医生反复说这很正常，但Rex还是忧心忡忡地对着镜子反复打量自己，他现在低下头都看不到自己的脚。而他的脚，该死地肿了起来，Harry每天晚上帮他揉搓也似乎无济于事。他越来越嗜睡，当Harry捏着他的鼻子叫“我的小考拉”的时候，他没精力兴奋地蹦起来，而是嘟嘟囔囔地在Harry的怀里换了个姿势继续酣睡。

他无法弯腰，无法出门走太远，无法维持精神看完五页杂志——即使是卡戴珊姐妹的撕逼大战。Rex每天的主要活动空间基本上只剩下从冰箱到沙发的徘徊。Harry尽自己所能做到寸步不离，实在没办法了要到厂里处理事务，也总是做到风风火火地去，急急忙忙地回。他陪Rex看完了最近热播的所有肥皂剧，最后他看得入了迷，Rex枕着他的大腿昏昏欲睡。

Rex的食量大增，已经有赶超Harry的趋势。Harry拿手的希腊菜肴大大地满足了Rex和宝宝。Rex一开始不知道，直到他有一天无聊的时候翻箱倒柜，找到了一沓厚厚的手写菜谱。Harry本人还是Harry的厨艺Rex不知道爱哪个更多一点。当然，他不敢对Harry说出任何那他们的爱情进行比较试探的话，鉴于上一次他们和Karl小聚的时候，Karl几乎不敢直视Rex，虽然他不知道Harry对Karl说了什么，可怜的家伙。

离预产期还有五个星期的时候Rex突发奇想，开始动手给宝宝画出生礼物。这是个很好的消遣，鉴于Harry捧着某部青春伦理剧的DVD停不下手，一开口就和他讨论剧情。可怕。Rex坐在Harry旁边用彩色铅笔涂鸦，Harry一边兴致勃勃地对女主角在两个男主角之间摇摆不定的态度嗤之以鼻，一边手指灵活地帮他的太太削铅笔。

“他有什么好？”Harry愤愤不平地说，“屁股又不翘，活又烂。”

Rex复杂地看了他一眼，没有搭腔地伸出手，“黄色。”Harry把铅笔递给Rex，刚好节目进入广告时间，他一把搂过Rex俯身看他那一沓涂鸦。“你怎么知道我们的儿子是金头发？”

Rex得意洋洋地哼了一声，“那当然是因为我的金发比较好看嘛。”他充满期待地把画举到Harry面前，“怎么样？”

“唔……”Harry端详着画中的一家三口，“为什么要给我穿粉色衬衫？”他不记得自己有过这么亮色的衣服，Harry有点不高兴地沉下脸。

Rex一本正经地摇头，“这是要给宝宝灌输‘你才是mummy’的观念。”话音刚落他就被Harry掐住脸颊。“孩子喝奶的时候就知道谁是mummy了。”Harry在他耳边狞笑，Rex恼羞成怒地抽回画册。

Harry拨开Rex的手，拿出一支黑色绘画铅笔凑到画中的小婴儿脸旁，“我来把宝宝画得更加写实一点。”他凑到画纸跟前，曲曲扭扭地画了两行浓粗的黑色，Rex瞪大双眼，“……等等！”可那已经太迟了，Harry平时灵活得可以组装车上最精细零件的手——又或者熟知Rex自己身上所有敏感带的手在绘画上缺了点神经。

“这是什么！”Rex整个人坐直了，用力拍着画上的一家三口，“为什么我们的宝宝会有希特勒的胡子！”他气得双颊通红，呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气。

“嘿！小考拉，”Harry憋着笑意，显然认为Rex的描述太过有趣，“我只是想画两道眉毛！”他说着扬了扬自己脸上标志性的粗眉，“我不知道你画的宝宝脸是反过来的。”

Rex气得尖叫，“那是！因为！你！拿反了！了！”他颤抖地哽咽出声，用力撕下那页涂鸦用力揉成一团扔到地上，“都是你的错！”

Harry连忙收起脸上的笑意靠近Rex，“抱歉我贝，我不知道它对你而言那么重要！”他的胡渣轻轻磨蹭着Rex的脸颊，“别生气，别让你和宝宝难受好吗？”

“你走开！”Rex赌气地推开Harry，眼眶漫出泪水，他也不知道他为什么要哭，该死！Harry一点都不知道自己是真的想要做好一件事，至少是他亲手完成的，送给宝宝和Harry的礼物，而现在都搞砸了！

Rex用力擦眼泪，大声哽咽着，Harry捡起被他们遗忘在角落的绘画本一页一页地翻看着，“宝贝，那很漂亮。对不起。”他轻声呢喃，把Rex拉回自己怀里用力抱住他，“我们从新画一张好吗？我和你，一起送给宝宝礼物。”

“不！”Rex急匆匆地站起来，“我现在不想和你说话，你继续看你的蠢电视……唔……”Rex突然整个人趴在茶几上一脸痛苦地用手撑着自己的身体。

“Rex？”Harry急促地站起来搂住Rex，“你怎么了？肚子疼吗？上帝，快坐下来。”Rex在他怀里脸色苍白，Harry伸手扶稳Rex将他安放在沙发上，手上全是冷汗。

“我……不太舒服，我是说，我绝对不止一点不舒服。”Rex嘴唇扭曲着从唇缝里挤出只言片语，“Harry，我觉得我……尿裤子了……”他颤抖地呢喃，“我怎么了？宝宝怎么了？”一滴滴眼泪顺着眼眶惊恐地滑落。

“亲爱的你没事，宝宝要出生了，宝贝，没事，望着我，宝贝？”Harry低吼，Rex从无尽的恐惧中逐渐回神，“我马上打给Karl。”他慌乱地拨通Karl的电话。

“我真的不是妇产科医生！”

十分钟后他们坐在警车上呼啸着朝附近的医院奔驰，“下回你就不能打急救电话吗？”Karl翻了个白眼，“假如我在英国做卧底，你想让我暴露吗？”

“闭嘴，没人关心你是不是昨晚谍中谍看多了。”Harry紧握着Rex冷冰冰地手烦躁地大吼，“快点好吗？操你是特警啊！没有什么快速通道吗？”

“我们现在就在快速通道。”Karl叹息。Rex在他后面靠在好友怀里因为疼痛而紧闭双眼。他踩尽油门。Harry用力亲吻Rex汗湿的额头，“没事的宝贝。”

Rex痛哭，“才九个月，我不要把宝宝生下来。让我回去。我躺一躺就没事了。”又一波阵痛袭向他脆弱的神经，他呜咽着一口咬住Harry的手，眼泪汪汪地呻吟。

“Karl！该死，能再快一点吗？”Harry紧张得都快痉挛了，他用力敲击Karl的后座，然后又转而抱紧Rex，“用力咬我，宝贝，Rex，别怕，我在这里，我的小考拉，看着我，我在这里，daddy在这里……”他被咬得青筋直冒，却还露出最温柔的笑容。

Rex被推进手术室，按照之前预定的方案，他说服Harry选择了最适合宝宝的方案，“医生说顺产可能会导致宝宝缺氧，而且，”Rex说，“我可是个经历过大风大浪的人，腹肌上有一块伤疤没什么！”这意味着Rex不仅要接受手术，Harry也被迫留在手术室外面焦急的等待。

“一个小时就行，冷静。”Karl安抚自己的朋友，“来点喝的？”他站在自动售货机前点了两杯咖啡，“我姑妈有经验，她有九个孩子，顶多两个小时……啊不，小Alex好像被脐带绊了一下，她好像晚了一小时出生，不过那也没什么。”

“闭嘴好吗！”Harry猛地坐在椅子上双手抱头，“不应该要孩子的，我就不该……”他用力摇头，手指尖和带血的手背一片颤抖。

“给你咖啡。”Karl把饮料递给Harry，“听着，我的朋友，他会没事的。你们都是与死亡村擦肩而过的幸运儿，老天会眷顾你们的。”Harry用力点头，现在只要跟他说Rex的任何好消息他都会相信。

“对，你说得没错！”Harry用力捏紧易拉罐，“操！狗屎！”易拉罐在他的手中碎裂，咖啡撒得到处都是。一个护士拿来拖把开始拖地。

“你需要包扎先生，”她望着Harry被划伤的手说道。

“我不需要。”Harry大声反驳，“我的太太子在里面挨刀子，而你却告诉我这个小口子需要我离开我的太太去包扎？”

护士收到惊吓地耸耸肩，“只是建议！”Karl上前一步搂住护士的肩膀，“我替我朋友抱歉好吗？他只是过度紧张，你那么美丽，应该能体会每一个准爸爸的心情。”

护士小姐紧绷的脸色逐渐柔和下来，“很好，我当然能。”她的手握紧拖把，仰头看向迷人的特警，“而你，你是把一对临产夫妻送来的好心警察吗？”

“他叫Karl Urban，该死的单身好心警察，好了，你们还有什么要谈的能让开点吗？”Harry不合时宜地插嘴，像是驱除蚊子般地将调情的男女从自己身边赶走，Karl的表情看起来似乎求之不得。

Harry开始神经质地抠咬指甲，每隔半分钟就看一眼墙上的挂钟。度日如年的地狱等待终于换来了回报，紫色衣服的医生抱着一个软乎乎的襁褓从手术室走出来。

“恭喜你……”  
“Rex怎么样？”Harry捉紧医生的肩膀吼道，“他还好吗？怎么还没出来，都一个半小时了……”

“安静。”医生连忙护住还过分幼小的宝宝，“他很好，正在缝合伤口。而你的宝宝，距离预产期还有三个星期，但是没事，他很健康。”

Harry像是猛然惊醒一般看向医生手中的小棉毯，“我的……宝宝？”他低下头，淡黄色的小毯子里一个红色皱巴巴的小婴儿闭着眼浅浅地呼吸。

“他没有睁眼，这健康吗？为什么他不哭？我看电视上婴儿出生都会哭的。”Harry拽着医生焦急地问道。

医生没有不耐烦，相反，他笑着对新上任的宝宝爸爸解释道，“刚才哭了一小会，已经累得睡着了。”医生解释道，“现在我必须把他带去育儿箱做进一步的工作。你是要跟着宝宝还是等你的……太太？”

“我等Rex！”Harry毫不犹豫地说，他眷恋地看了宝宝一眼，然后专心等待自己的爱人。不久之后他的Rex被推出手术室。Harry紧握着Rex的手跟随着移动的急救床慢慢走向病房，一切紧张与焦躁在Harry看到Rex之后化为过往的尘埃散去，他抚摸Rex的脸，凝视他仍然沉睡的容颜。

“嘿，我的小考拉。”他低声呼唤他的伴侣，开始期待他醒来之后的一家团聚。


	25. Chapter 25

Rex抱着宝宝Rocco和Harry一起走出医院。感谢上帝，宝宝很健康，他乖巧地趴在Rex怀里好奇地凝视着对他而言的崭新世界，Harry环住Rex的腰，满意地弯腰亲了一下Rocco的小脸蛋，小婴儿眨巴湛蓝躲开了父亲的胡子攻击。

“你又欺负他。”Rex推了Harry一把，摇晃着怀里的小Rocco，小心翼翼地将出生一个月的宝贝搂在怀里。Harry不甘示弱地用力搂紧自己的宝贝，“我不欺负他，我欺负你。”他笑着在Rex的脸蛋上啄了一下。

“操，够了啊，看这里！”他们循着声音一起望过去，来接朋友们出院的Karl举着自己的手机将这一幕拍了下来，“第一张照片。”他递给他们看，Rex望着手机拧紧眉毛。

“我胖得像只大母牛。”Rex的脸皱了起来，宽大的外套遮不住丰腴的身体，“Rocco都在嫌弃我。”他挑剔地把手机还给Karl。

“他敢嫌弃你我现在就把他扔在弃婴岛上，”Harry翻了个白眼，“而且你需要配一副眼镜了，”他的手自Rex的腰间滑至他挺翘的后臀，暗搓搓地揉捏了一下，“肉都长在了该长的位置。”Rex羞恼地瞪了没羞没躁的丈夫一眼，而Harry则意有所指地望着外套内的胸部舔了舔舌头。

“至少等我走了再秀吧，”Karl受不了地大叫，朝Harry扔了一把车钥匙，“走了。我要去找小护士寻求心灵的慰藉。”

Harry一把接过钥匙，特地叮嘱了一声，“记得把照片发给我。”他心满意足地搂着他的小世界回家去了。

 

时间逐渐进入六月份，汽车厂需要Harry插手的业务多了起来。有一天他给Rex打电话，用抱歉的语气告诉对方自己今天无法赶回家吃午饭，因为有一批豪车需要引入工厂里销售。Rex手里拿着奶瓶给宝宝喂奶，撅着嘴不耐烦地回应Harry的叮嘱。

“一定要吃午饭”、“不要贪睡”、“饭菜加热了再吃”、“吃了再睡”、“不要总想着宝宝”……霸道的声音从话筒里传出，Rex脸红地望了眼请来帮忙的保姆Miss.Alice，当Harry理直气壮地让Rex“多想想你的丈夫”的时候，Miss.Alice终于忍不住偷笑出声。

“好啦好啦，”Rex将宝宝交给保姆，急急忙忙地转过头，“我爱你，我想你，满意了吗？回见。”他猛地挂上电话，掩饰性地咳嗽了两声，“宝宝还够喝吗？”他红着脸问道。

“自从前天开始多加一瓶配方奶之后，白天宝宝都很乖，不会再因为肚子饿而哭闹了。”Miss.Alice笑着回答他，“毕竟两个月和一个月的食量是不同的。”

“嗯，”Rex认真地点头，“等等，我需要去做个笔记。”他拿来纸和笔，“你刚才说的那些我记住了。如果是晚上的话，Harry和我应该做些什么呢？”

稍晚的时候，Rex终于有时间喂饱自己了。他打了个呵欠蜷缩在沙发上，Rocco在Miss.Alice的照看睡得香甜。“这个晚上不肯睡觉的小混蛋。”Rex捏了捏Rocco的小鼻尖，宝宝张大嘴像幼猫似的舔了舔Rex的手指，引得Rex捂嘴偷笑。

“今天天气这么好，你为什么不出门走一走？”Miss.Alice热情地建议道，“放心，小Rocco有我呢。”

Rex望了望窗外，猛然想起自己已经有一个多月没出门。他站起身活动了一下关节，是啊，他已经不是两个多月前那个大腹便便的家伙了。

“说得对Alice。”他兴致勃勃地跑去换衣服，随手套了件Harry的衬衫和外套就往外跑。

“你准备去哪啊？”

Rex一边跳着保持平衡把鞋子穿上，一边笑着对Alice挥手，“当然是去找Harry啊。”

 

Harry正在翻阅这个月的订单，他的小考拉突然从他身后跳出来抱住了他的脖子，“惊喜！”Harry一把抓住他抱在腿上用力而响亮地啜了一口。“你怎么来了？”

Rex在Harry的身上卷帘地蹭来蹭去，“想你了啊。Rocco又总是白天睡觉，我在家都快变成一块臭哄哄的蓝纹芝士了。”

“让我闻闻你是不是臭的……”Harry说着，把脸凑到Rex的颈侧深深嗅了一口，“再让我尝一尝。”

Rex笑着推开Harry停不下的舌头，“你不会想在办公室来一发的。”Harry跟随Rex的眼睛望向透明的半开放玻璃窗。屋外的员工们假装没看到老板在做什么一般，遮遮掩掩地兢兢业业。

Harry深深地喘了口气，让Rex滑下自己的膝头。“操。”他还真想在这里操他的宝贝。“走吧，”他站起身拉住Rex往外走，“带你去内部车库看看。”

“啊！你有什么好车？”Rex快步跟上Harry走下楼梯的步伐，“Burt以前也有一个车库，可他从来不让我碰他的藏车，那个老变态。”Rex甩甩头把无关紧要的过去抛之脑后，“告诉我嘛！有什么有什么？”

“看了你就知道了。”Harry牵起Rex的手，阻止他的四处张望，“我想给你看的是这个。”他站在一辆跑车前停了下来，Rex屏住呼吸拼命地眨眼，这不可能是……

Harry一把将盖在车身上的防雨布扯下，上帝她真的是！

“这是……”Rex欢快地在空旷的车厂里雀跃着，“天啊！”他撒着欢围着Harry转圈，“这是最新款的Aventador吗？瞧瞧这个小美人！”Rex蹲下身，双手迷恋地抚摸流线型的车身，轻佻愉快地吹了声口哨。

对方衬衫下摆半遮半掩下的臀部在他眼里无休止地摇晃。Harry危险地眯起双眸，喉结滚动了一下。“调情的口哨很顺口嘛。”不久前被挑起的情欲在空旷无人的车库里燎烧起来。

他站在Rex身旁的阴影将对方笼罩其中，Rex咽了口口水，想要站起身却被挡住移动的空间，他的臀部紧贴着Harry的腿，Harry再度向前走了半步，伸脚轻轻一抬，Rex猛地失去重心，整个人被迫被迫趴在光滑的车前盖上，“继续调情啊，我的小公狗。”

“嘿！Mr.Crazy，”Rex扭头嚷嚷，眼睛一眨一眨地仿佛他是世界上最他妈无辜最不淫荡的乖宝宝，“她只是一辆车，”烈焰一般的红色映衬在他的红晕之下，Rex咬紧下唇扭动身体，“放开我啦。”他的动作令那双挺翘的臀部在车身上更加色情地摇摆。

Harry非常缓慢地俯下身。“她？”将Rex按在车盖上，粗壮的手一掀就将Rex翻了个身，“有多喜欢她？喜欢得想上她吗？”他用力撕开Rex的外套，衬衫的扣子摇摇欲坠，Harry喘了口气停止手中的动作，突然俯身隔着衬衫一口咬上Rex的乳头。

Rex的身体在车身上剧烈地弹跳了一下，连忙捂住嘴将几乎脱口而出的呻吟咽入喉咙，他那个极富有占有欲的丈夫低吼着对他说，“出门也不穿内衣？”乳头在衬衫上隆起两块，又被用力地吸吮了几口，一股液体溺出来在衬衫上晕出两片湿漉漉的痕迹。

“可它已经快恢复了……啊！”Rex在呻吟的间隙小声地抱怨着，Harry伸手揉捏着嘴唇无暇顾及的另一边，“啊，不要，Harry，你的下属会看到……”

“奶流成这个样子还叫恢复？”Harry扯开衬衫扣子，一把罩住Rex的胸部用力挤压。Rex甩着脑袋大声呻吟，他的手无助地想要抓住什么，指甲无力地划过光洁的表层，一小股奶液被挤了出来，顺着Rex的胸部流淌下去，Harry慢条斯理地伸出舌头一点点舔舐，围着那圈色泽鲜艳的乳晕缓慢地划过，“不要这样……”故意绕过乳头的折磨令Rex忍不住挺起上半身又脱力地跌落。

“小声点，我的小考拉，”Harry笑着抬起头，“忍受一个‘她’已经是我的极限了，不要用你的浪叫引来更多的观众，否则我不知道自己会做出什么。”他说着，像是饥饿一夜的婴儿一般大力吮吸起Rex的乳头，白色的乳汁被他一口口喝入腹中。

Rex小声呻吟着，身体自车身上缓缓向下滑落几分，Harry挺腰用力一顶，勃起的性器碾磨着自家太太的腿根，Rex被从新钉在光滑的车身上，双手用力环住Harry的脑袋，裸露在外的身体因为压抑呻吟而泛出红潮，颤抖的身体与身下的红色光漆交相映衬。

“够了……够了……”Rex拉扯Harry的头发，小声啜泣，“Rocco会没得喝的，你昨晚也是这样……啊，不要用牙齿咬……”

Harry一脸阴翳地抬起头，在Rex面前色情地舔掉嘴角的奶渍，他的下巴上全是腥白的液体，“那就让他继续喝奶粉。”他开始拉扯Rex的裤子，一边粗暴地扯开拉链一边揉搓裤子里的肿起的阴茎，Rex伸腿想要踢开恶意捉弄的手，却被Harry伸手一拉固定在自己腰后，Rex的后腰被抬起一点，裤子被轻车路熟地扯下，软白的臀肉接触到冰冷的金属车盖之后剧烈地震颤了几下。

Harry探入两根手指，“流水了。”他言简意赅地宣布，粗哑的喘息中他急切地拉下裤链，青筋毕露的性器立刻弹出内裤。他抬起Rex的臀部扶住自己的阴茎缓慢地刺了进去，昨夜用力开凿过的后穴仍然不止餍足地含住熟悉的硬物，贪婪地分泌肠液，蠕动着穴口将它一节节吸入。Harry呻吟着，用力将自己全部顶入。

Rex被突如其来地剧烈抽插激起了全身的颤栗，他的性器一下一下拍打着自己的小腹，臀瓣在Harry的冲刺中响亮地拍打着身下的跑车。Harry的每次抽出都将Rex按在车上，每一次插入都拉扯着他的双腿将他的臀部抬起。Rex大声哭泣哽咽抓挠他的丈夫，他的屁股好疼，可又是那么操他妈的爽，他甚至开口要求Harry把车开到公路上这么来上一发。

“你开车的时候，我还可以……为你口交。”

“闭嘴。操！”Harry的面部肌肉因为刺激而扭曲，他一口咬住Rex的嘴唇，毫无章法地顶入Rex，他再也无暇顾及Rex的感受，对方身下鲜红如血的颜色刺激着他的视觉神经，他只想把Rex也干到燃烧。

Rex的呻吟被Harry的吻堵在喉间，他紧闭双眼达到高潮，精液溅射到彼此的胸口上，一股肿胀感充盈着他的胸部，乳白的汁液缓缓流出，伴随着Harry的动作弄脏了车身。Harry咬住他的嘴唇射在Rex体内。

Rex费力地抬腿踢了踢趴在他身上大口喘气的丈夫，“嘿！这车弄得我脊椎疼，起来啦。”Harry不情愿地将暂时餍足的性器从Rex体内拔出，从车盖上拉起宝贝，他们互相帮助着整理好彼此的衣物。

“该死，原来车震这么累。”Rex吐了吐舌头，对方的精液没有完全清理出来，沾在内裤上不太舒服，可他们就是有点不健康性交的坏习惯。“我以前一直很羡慕来着。”Harry挑了挑眉，一边伸手帮他的宝贝揉搓后腰，一边从口袋里掏出一把车钥匙。

“我希望你还有力气用你的车开把我们载回家。”

Rex傻乎乎地接过钥匙，“什么——”他瞪大双眼，望了望他竭尽全力面无表情的丈夫，又望了望不能更狼藉一点的漂亮跑车，“这不是真的！”

“Aventador Superveloce，今年最新款，不喜欢？”回答Harry的是一个来自Rex的大拥抱。

“Daddy！在车上操我！”他的小考拉热情地亲吻他，“比起车我更爱你！”


	26. Chapter 26

Harry生气了。

Rex惶惶不安地坐在沙发的另一边，偷偷窥视着坐在沙发上像玩打地鼠一样用力摁着遥控器疯狂换台的Harry。好吧，他承认他也有错。可是……可是他只是不小心而已嘛。

保险公司的鉴定人员刚离开，那台赞哭了的跑车没什么大事，Rex也只是被安全气囊撞青了额头，没有破皮，不用缝针，也没有失忆。Rex有点生气噘嘴，Harry也太小题大做了。

Miss.Alice到了下班时间，她有些不安地把Rocco给Rex抱着，可爱的小Rocco，他才不知道他的daddy们发生了什么呢，就一个劲儿地朝Rex乐呼呼地咧嘴。“谢谢你，Alice。”他摇摇头，然后马上停下了这个动作，好吧，他的确感觉有点头晕，可他好着呢。

“用热鸡蛋熬一熬。”Alice指着那块淤青说道，“你没事真好。”她离开的时候Harry连一个眼神都没给这两个人。Rex轻轻摇晃着怀里的小Rocco，有些委屈地坐在身边沙发上。

Harry突然站了起来，走到厨房翻箱倒柜地捣鼓了一阵子。Rex才不想理他呢，他对宝宝做了个鬼脸。过了一会，Harry突然站在他面前，手里拿着用白色纱布包裹的鸡蛋。

“嗯？”

“弄在你的额头上。”Harry言简意赅地说道，在Rex接过鸡蛋之后就冷漠地坐回原处从新拿起遥控器。

“喂！”Rex终于叫了起来，“你干嘛生气啊！”

“我现在不想和你说话。”Harry继续快速地跳台，遥控器被他紧攥在手里。

Rex激动地站了起来，“我没有受伤！我只是想去兜风而已！”他抱着宝宝，不得不压低音量，否则他真的会吼出来，“我没有让Rocco受伤！我一个人去的！车子也只是掉了点漆而已！”

遥控器突然在Harry手中一折两半，“我看上去是在他妈的在乎那台操蛋的车子和Rocco吗？我……操。”他深深地吸了口气，“算了，”他颓然地摇了摇头，“我出去一下。”他随手扔掉手里的残骸，将颤抖的指尖放入外套口袋。

Rex一个人坐在沙发上抱着宝宝，门被用力甩上，他轻轻地用手逗弄Rocco的深色头发，眼睛怔怔地望着被跳到阿拉伯频道的电视机，他张嘴在Harry给他的鸡蛋上咬了一口。“难吃。”

“啊呜！”Rocco舔了舔嘴唇，婴儿蓝的双眼瞪着Rex手里的鸡蛋挥舞着小手。“不，这是daddy给我的，不能给你吃。”Rex皱着眉，却仍然把整个白煮蛋都吃进了肚子。

一个小时之后Harry拿着一袋子治疗外伤的药物回家，望着Rex嘴角的蛋黄屑叹了口气。他把开始昏昏欲睡的Rocco放在婴儿房里，然后拉过紧绷脸蛋的Rex抱在自己怀里。“疼吗？”他的指腹轻轻揉搓了一下Rex的额头。

Rex一直憋在心里的眼泪一下子涌了出来，“疼！而且好害怕！”他把自己往Harry怀里钻，用力抱紧Harry小声哼哼，“你又不理我……”

Harry抬起Rex的脸蛋，手指擦过Rex的眼角，“我很生气。”

“可我真的是不小心的。”Rex噘着嘴大声抱怨，“你以为我真的有自虐倾向天天找灯柱撞啊？”他一口咬住Harry的手指，“你还在生气……”

“对，我还在生气。”Harry抽出手指，却没有把Rex推离。他抱住换了个姿势Rex，让他枕在自己大腿上，可怜兮兮的Rex缩在沙发上，Harry拿出冰袋轻轻垫在Rex的额头，“还晕吗？”

Rex转了转眼珠，“你亲我一口我就不晕了。”可Harry板起脸，严肃地瞪着他，“我在认真的问你，如果晕我们就去医院。”是的，没有亲吻。Rex瘪着嘴摇了摇头。

稍晚的时候他们在沉默中吃了晚餐。然后Rex被限制在卧室的床上，Harry一个人去婴儿房陪Rocco。Rex瞪着床头柜上的婴儿监护器，他听到Harry和颜悦色地给小Rocco念幼儿童话，而这平时都是他们一起做！Rex觉得自己即使没被撞晕现在也被Harry气晕了。

终于等到Harry回房间了。Rex马上黏住Harry撒娇般地抱怨自己好无聊。Harry皱眉，“不是让你早点睡觉吗？”

“没你在身边睡不着啊……”Rex抽了抽鼻子，他又有点想哭了。这样的Harry一点都不像Harry，他知道他是故意的。可他对待自己的态度就好像Rex仅仅是与他一起合租的房客罢了。这感觉太难受了。他轻轻撩起自己的衣摆，“我的胸口涨得有点难受，我想让你帮帮忙……”

Harry伸手摸进他的衣服，Rex轻喘着，感受Harry手指的茧子擦过自己微微挺立的乳头，Harry把他按倒在床上，将Rex的睡衣扯开，大口吸了几下。Rex舒服地呻吟起来。他喜欢感受Harry的舌头，喜欢感受Harry的手指一下一下哎挤压他的胸部，喜欢感受Harry脸颊的胡渣磨蹭着自己的皮肤。

宝宝已经四个多月了，Rex已经无法满足Rocco的食量，可他依然每晚都需要用乳汁满足自己的丈夫。Harry吸完一边，啧啧嘴巴开始朝另一边进攻，这一回他开始用牙齿。Rex发出一声拖长的享受的鼻音，微微挺身将乳头递到Harry嘴里。他浑身开始发烫，性器在宽松的睡裤里抬头。

“帮我摸摸……”Rex沙哑地呼唤自己的丈夫。Harry抬起头，舔干净嘴角的奶渍，罔顾Rex的意愿帮他拉好衣服。

“太晚了。”他躺在Rex身边，Rex恨恨地看着对方同样反应激烈的地方，Harry不允许他接近自己，“晚安，我的小考拉。”他充满恶意地说道，伸手把灯关掉了。Rex在黑暗中用力踹了Harry一脚。

第二天Rex在欲求不满中醒来，Harry毫不顾忌地在他身边抚慰着自己。他瞪着Harry急促地在拳头里进出的粗挺阴茎，他想狠狠在那个硕大的头部咬上一口，又更想把对方整根含在自己嘴里深入喉咙。Harry叹息着射了出来，Rex皱着脸舔掉溅在他脸上的星点精液。由衷地感到了饥饿。

喂完宝宝和自己之后，Miss.Alice来了。Harry让Rex把Rocco交给保姆，他让Rex换好衣服却不告诉他要干什么。Rex的车被拉回车厂喷漆检查，虽然他很怀疑对方还会把她还给自己。Harry开出自己的那台车，冷眼望着Rex自觉地坐上副驾驶的位置系好安全带，这才面色微霁地点头。

“我们要去哪里？”Rex问道。车子驶向市中心，Harry慢条斯理地回答，“纹身店。”

Rex激动地差点跳了起来。纹身！他早就想和Harry一起去纹个情侣纹身了，把对方的名字纹在身上简直比互戴婚戒更浪漫，不是吗？可Harry之前一直没答应他。“你确定是一个惩罚而不是一个奖励？”他甜甜地问Harry。Harry忍住被逗笑的神情，他磨着后槽牙，这个小骚货，真想一口咬掉他的脸蛋。

他们把车停在一家灯光明亮的纹身店前。店主似乎和Harry很熟，热情地朝他打了个招呼，“店子交给你了啊。”他拍了拍Harry的肩膀，“嗨，小美人儿。你丈夫可真疼你。”Rex还没来得及抬手打招呼，对方就被Harry瞪走了，“你还记得怎么操作就好。”

Rex新奇地打量着墙壁上各种纹身图案，惊叹地拉着Harry，“太美了！太好看了！不过我只要你的名字。”他笑眯眯地走到帘子后面的床前，“纹身师呢？”

“你就是。”Harry说，“让开。”

“我？!”Rex瞪大双眼，仿佛Harry讲了个笑话，“亲爱的我连削苹果都不会啊！”可Harry已经坐在床上撩起衣服拉下裤链了。“Harry？你想干什么？”

Harry伸手拨弄下腹的毛发，“把你的名字纹在这里。”他对Rex比划了一下，“我一步一步教你怎么做，现在，先用酒精给我消毒。”

“不！你疯了！我会弄伤你的！”Rex后退几步，“我拒绝这样。”

Harry罔若未闻般地拉过放置器材的小车，取出棉签为自己消毒，“那个是纹身枪，先刺破皮肤，涂一层麻药，再往伤口上注色，明白了吗？”

Rex摇头，“这不好笑。”的确不好笑，Harry已经开始第二次消毒自己了，“我手抖，会把你的肚子戳烂的。”

Harry把插电的纹身枪递到Rex手里，“既然你敢开车去撞灯柱，那还有什么是你不敢的？”他平躺在床上，“像签名一样。渗出的血用纱布按一下抹干净，明白了吗？”

Rex疯狂地摇头，“对不起，对不起，Harry，我错了，我不该撞灯柱的，对不起。”纹身枪的针头在她手中旋转，“对不起Harry。”他快哭出来了。

“快。”Harry闭上眼睛不再看Rex涨红的眼眶。Rex尽量稳住颤抖的手，“对不起。”他哽咽道。针头扎进Harry的下腹，在皮肤上微微旋转着刺破皮肤，鲜红的血珠渗了出来。Rex飞快地扔掉手里的纹身枪趴在Harry身上大哭起来。

“抱歉Harry，我以后再也不敢了，抱歉。”Rex抽噎得几乎无法呼吸，Harry坐起身，终于抑制不住心疼地抱住Rex。“好了好了，别哭了，好了，宝宝，看着我，我的小考拉，我没事。”他抽出一张消毒纱布按了按出血点，血不一会就止住了。

“你看？我没事。”Harry亲吻着Rex安抚道。好一会Rex才在他怀里平复下来。“抱歉。”他软软地开口说道，仍在颤抖的手指环住Harry的后颈怎么都不肯松手。

Harry沉声对Rex说道，“你每次伤害自己，就等于像现在这样伤害我。”他吻上宝贝红肿的眼脸轻轻吮吸，“还是那句话，下次在冲动前先想想我。”

“我答应你。”Rex的脸颊蹭着Harry的手心，“我什么都答应你。对不起。”

他们互相抱着温存了一会，享受着和好后的静谧。Harry突然开口，“你还想要纹身吗？”Rex突然抬头，眼睛闪闪发亮，他用力点头，只要纹身师不是自己，怎么都可以。“那就躺下来。”Harry的声音也突然变得兴致盎然起来。

“纹身师是谁？”Rex按照Harry的要求趴在床上被拉下裤子，屁股暴露在空气中凉飕飕的。Harry嗤笑了一声，“你以为我会放任被人看你的屁股？”他轻轻地拍了一下Rex的屁股，响亮的声响令Rex把头羞耻地埋入干净的一次性床单里。

Harry的大手轻柔地抚摸着Rex的腰窝，无限迷恋地望着Rex的滑嫩肌肤。他拿起棉签细致地为Rex消毒，敏感的宝贝在他手下细微地颤抖，他抚摸Rex的背脊缓慢地安抚着他直到他逐渐平静。

“会有点疼。”Harry拿起纹身枪试了试转头。他屏住呼吸，Rex金棕色的小脑袋微微点了点头，他开始专注于后腰的那一小块皮肤。针头刺入一点就马上移开，另一只手嵌着纱布熟稔地擦掉血珠，“疼吗？”他拧紧眉毛问。

“不，一点也不。”Rex咬紧牙关说道。

“忍一下。”Harry为这个纹身私底下练了有多久，就被纹身店老板笑了多久。他的确把这件简单的事变得复杂多了。可他将他视为一种神圣的契约，而非简单的、伴侣间情趣的纹身。他开始细致地划出自己的名字。Rex偶尔痛哼出声，最后似乎想要转移注意力一般开始唱歌。

精细的Harry Apostolou的字样不需要任何图纸，就这样永久地篆刻在Rex的后腰上，Rex坐起身，想要伸手去摸，却被Harry一巴掌拍开，“小心感染，别乱碰。”Rex撇了撇嘴，甜蜜地望着他的丈夫，他感觉他身体里的灵魂间隙被对方充盈着，从未有过的饱和。

纹身店老板回来快速地在Harry的下腹刻上Rex的名字，Rex一直在一旁紧张兮兮地看着，光是看着他都手抖。然后他们就一起回家了。

“下次我们还可以把我们的监狱编号也纹在脚踝上？”Rex傻兮兮地提议。

Harry在车里受不了地翻白眼，“闭嘴吧小蠢货。”


	27. Chapter 27

Rex趴在床上，Harry正在把药膏在他后腰的纹身上薄薄地涂上一层，敏感的皮肤跟随手指的一动而细细颤栗着。“还疼吗？”Harry俯身吹了吹结痂的创口。Rex轻微摇头，转身爬起来亲了亲他的丈夫，仿佛是Harry的专属洋娃娃一样黏在他身上。

“怎么了？”Harry明知故问道。Rex的身体微微发烫，坐在Harry腿上轻轻摇晃着身体，撩拨着对方身上的敏感点。“你猜？”Rex微微仰头嘴角上扬，一把抓过裤子里Harry的性器放在手中揉搓，然后满意地听到对方发出一声轻微的抽气。

“我说过我消气了吗？”Harry坐在床沿纹丝不动，双手缓慢地拢上Rex的臀部。当Rex满心期待他会用力揉搓的时候，Harry却拒绝了别的动作。Rex眼神闪烁地凝视着Harry，祈求的神情落入Harry眼中，几乎令他为之动容，几乎。“我的答案是，不。”

Rex的嘴角立刻垮了下来，“小气鬼！”他大声嚷嚷道，然后伸手用力推搡着Harry。Harry眸色深沉地望着Rex急躁地拉扯着自己的睡衣，手指打结般的和每一颗纽扣做斗争，“你还生气的话，就惩罚我啊！”他终于把所有纽扣都解开了，用力地拍了拍Harry的胸膛。Harry再也没见过比这个更糟糕的调情了。

可对他而言，只要是Rex就已经够了。他深深地叹了口气，感觉今早尚未满足的欲望此刻正笔直地抵着对方，他半眯着双眼，Rex将他的最爱压在两腿之间，用他操蛋的阴囊按压碾磨，“现在，你想要了吗？”Rex笑嘻嘻地望着Harry，仿佛能够挑动对方的情欲是他最有成就感的事。

Harry用力捏紧Rex的臀尖，Rex呻吟了一声，眼里闪着光流露着纯然的兴奋，“Daddy，惩罚你的宝贝，来呀，用力操我，让我记住我永远都不能忤逆你。”

Harry喘了口气，“我哪一次不是这么做的？”他的脸贴近Rex，深深地嗅了一口对方沐浴后的香甜，Rex干渴地舔了舔嘴唇，Harry的嘴唇即将触碰他，却又在那个瞬间转开，Rex失望得大叫出声。“可你又有哪一次是听到心里去的？”

“这一次，这一次！这一次我肯定听！”Rex用力亲吻着Harry侧到一边的脸颊，信誓旦旦地保证道，他的手胡乱地摸着Harry的身体，抓挠胸口的毛发，抠挖对方的乳头，Harry用力握紧Rex的手限制他的所有动作。Rex开始焦躁地在Harry身下挺动，用睡裤下的隆起磨蹭着Harry,“Daddy，daddy，daddy……”

他被猛地翻过身，屁股悬在Harry的大腿上，Rex激动地扭了扭臀部，感受着对方的手掌慢条斯理地褪下他的裤子，软乎乎的一瓣臀肉被用力握住揉捏，Rex咬紧下唇忍住那个洋洋得意的笑意，他的Harry会满足他所有的愿望。

腰窝上的半透明药膏逐渐凝固，Harry垂下眼帘，手指缓慢地绕着自己的署名打了几个圈圈，屋里的气氛变得安静而旖旎起来，Rex在欲望中轻微颤栗，粗糙的指尖顺着臀缝往下滑，他的神经被高高吊在半空，食指用力按压住后穴入口，轻微地拨弄着紧合的褶皱，“啊……呜！”

Rex的身体弹跳而起，又被Harry用力按压在腿上。冰凉的皮带扣划过他的腰际，他艰难地扭头，这才看清Harry手上拿着一条深色的皮带，这还是他送给Rex的礼物，边缘带着整齐的咬边。“Har……”皮带划破空气，第二下皮肉的抽打声骤然响起，Rex疼痛地抖动，“不要……”他拽紧Harry的衣角瑟瑟祈求，原本抵着Harry大腿的勃发性器此刻欲望全无。

“我曾经拒绝过你，”Harry面无表情地陈述道，“是你要我惩罚你。”他的另一只手拨弄着肮脏甜蜜的小动作，中指戳弄后穴的同时，拇指缓慢地按压着Rex的会阴，那一小片皮肤牵连着阴囊轻微晃动。Rex啜泣着晃动屁股，在火辣辣的疼痛中贪婪地汲取Harry给予的快感。“我满脑子都想打烂你的屁股。”

皮带在Rex的性器再度完全挺立的时候再度落在他的臀尖上，Rex的嘴巴咬住自己的拳头尖叫出声，阴茎疯狂地陷入Harry的腿根戳刺着，他快疯掉了，Harry的三只手指大力地侵犯着自己，恶意地碾磨着他的肠壁，而另一只手中的皮带则冷酷地抽打着他。第四下，第五下，它们巧妙地避开那道纹身，在Rex的屁股上烙下红色的痕迹。Harry双眼通红，死死凝视着随着他的动作而晃动摇摆的臀肉，他粗重的喘息，想停下来用力操干他的宝贝却想更加用力地抽打他，让他再也无力令自己陷入束手无措的深渊。

第六下抽打在Rex的臀缝之间，他的腿被强力地掰开，阴囊被抽出一条明显的红痕，Rex满脸泪痕地哭叫着，用手挠抓着Harry的大腿。他分不清强烈冲击着神经的是痛还是爽，他只知道等他回过神来以后，他已经射在了Harry的睡裤上，性器前端的孔洞一缩一合，而他只觉得还不够，半硬的器官勃勃跳动，马上又充血挺起来。

“骚成这样！操！”Harry将Rex推下大腿，扯开湿淋淋的睡裤，还未等他发使号令，Rex就跪在他两腿之间毫不犹豫地含住了那个紧绷在小腹上的粗长阴茎，深至喉底，每一次吮吸鼻尖都蹭到那个结着血痂的签名，他是故意的，轻微的疼痛感令Harry绷紧下腹，缠在手上的皮带用力收紧，Rex眼皮上翻，泪眼朦胧地望着Harry纠结在一起的面部肌肉，喉结滚动吞咽刺激着对方得龟头，下意识地，Harry低吼着甩手，皮带凌厉地抽在Rex翘起的臀尖上，Harry瞪大双眼吓出了一身冷汗。

他连忙推开Rex将他抱上床，“宝贝，抱歉，你还好吗？抱歉，抱歉，抱歉。”之前的六下，他的力量有所保留，而刚才的那一此抽打则用上了全力。Rex在他的怀中疼得脸色发白，Harry心疼地让他趴在床上，原本雪白的臀部布满粉色的抽痕，右臀上的那一条则嫣红地肿了起来，微微渗着血丝。“抱歉，我失控了。”他亲吻着Rex的脸，俯身在那道糟糕的伤口上轻轻吹气。

“你……你还生我的气吗？”Rex抱着枕头哽咽着哭泣，那可真疼。可现在他只想Harry不生气。Harry用力摇头，翻身从床头柜拿起那管还没用完的芦荟药膏，然后细细密密地涂在Rex烫热难忍的臀尖上，它在Harry的指尖下抖动，随着Rex的抽泣而微微起伏。

“不，小考拉，”Harry将Rex搂在怀里，用力吻着他的嘴唇，Rex在疼痛中嘶嘶抽气，像一只受伤的小兽一般啃咬着Harry的嘴唇，手指无力地在丈夫的后颈处抓挠，腥甜的血气在吻中蔓延。Rex逐渐平复下来，含着Harry的下嘴唇不再焦躁。Harry缓慢地，生怕惊动脆弱神经一般地断开了这个吻。Rex舔了舔嘴角晶莹的涎液，一脸痴迷地望着Harry。

“我爱你。”Rex几不可闻地说道。Harry深呼一口气，深情地吻上他，对方热情地回吻，唇齿交合之间，他们彼此抚慰着对方未平息的性器。Rex难耐地眨眼，“不能进来吗？”他抽抽鼻子，屁股很疼但是他还是想要。他攥紧丈夫的性器艰难地咽了咽口水，湛蓝的双眼盛满了欲望。

Harry顿了顿，然后艰难地摇摇头。他的手指从新探入Rex体内，集中刺激着他的敏感点，而前端则将自己的阴茎和对方的一并握在手中，带动Rex的手指上下移动。Rex的脑子重新充斥着纯然的快乐，后穴夹紧Harry的手指贪婪地吸入。

Harry拧紧眉毛痛苦而隐忍地用力挺入他们握拢在一起的拳头，挤压着Rex的性器。Rex发出一声连续的抽气，一口咬住Harry的肩头射了出来。他在高潮中用力推倒Harry，臀部咬紧了Harry的手指然后拱着身体为Harry完成那个做了一半的口交。Harry挺身，面部扭曲着射入Rex的口中，Rex眨着眼微微呛咳着一口一口咽下，然后吐出Harry阴茎满意地笑了。

“抱我。”他要求道。Harry抽出手指，不必他的宝贝再说第二遍就用力将他搂入怀中。Rex蜷缩在丈夫的怀里摇了摇疼痛的屁股，有些惋惜地叹了口气。Harry亲吻Rex的耳朵，他不知何时才能稍微减少对宝贝的爱。也许那个时刻永远不会到来。

 

小小的风波很快就过去了。Rex的跑车修好之后，Harry将他的美人还给了Rex。可后来Rex迷上了健行，大概是因为每次他抱着Rocco出门散步就会引来邻居的赞叹声，“瞧这个蓝眼睛小宝贝是谁家的呀？”Rex总会眉飞色舞地炫耀着自己的蓝色眼睛，“当然是Apostolou家的宝贝。”

Harry有一次跟着去，听到Rex的回答忍俊不禁，等Marcos一家人走远之后，他拧着Rex的脸蛋笑着问他，“你知道他们嘴里的小宝贝不是在说你吧？”Rex瞪了他一眼，嘴巴噘得老高，走了两条街才在Harry的亲吻下从新高兴起来。

“宝贝，mummy总是欺负我。”Harry拿手指逗了逗自己怀里的Rocco，Rex听到“宝贝”这个词又下意识地像小狗一样扭头望向Harry，Harry揶揄地凝视着Rex，直到他的脸色再度涨红起来。

“说！”Rex跳起来拍Harry，对方护着宝宝哈哈大笑，“你更喜欢Rocco还是更喜欢我？”小宝宝跟着在一旁眨着蓝色的眼睛望着Rex咯咯地笑，Rex用力瞪了回去，指着宝宝的酷似Harry的眉毛哼了一声，“今晚回去就把它们剃掉，让你总是帮着你爸爸。”

Rocco什么都不知道，小嘴巴一张含住了Rex的手指，用刚冒头的小牙啃咬着，Rex又被逗得直笑。谁知Harry一把抽出Rex的手指交握在手里，“这个不是你吃的，”他从肩上的育儿袋里掏出奶嘴让Rocco含住，然后握住Rex的手就一直没有松开。

这天，Harry特地没有去车厂，Rex试了好几件衣服，不是觉得太正式就是觉得太休闲，最后他终于穿着浅蓝色的衬衫走了下楼，“这个怎么样？”Harry点点头，满意地亲了他一下，“Koula姑妈会喜欢你的，她在电话里已经无数次提起你了。我们的照片也被他打印在家庭墙上”Rex红着脸，仍然有些局促不安。

他们坐上车，干净可爱的Rocco坐在婴儿椅上面咿咿呀呀，Rex扭过头跟着Rocco牙牙学语，“是的，宝宝，爸爸，和……另一个爸爸要去见Koula姑妈哦，宝宝开心吗？”小Rocco吐了一个口水泡，似懂非懂地点点头。

Harry的堂兄Hector住在另一个社区，Harry从小被Koula姑妈带大，对待Koula姑妈就像对待母亲一样，而这种感情是双向的。听到门外传来声响，Koula期待地开门走到院子那边迎接他们。Harry停好车，身上挂着Rocco，手上牵着Rex走到Koula面前，“好久不见，我想念你，姑妈。”他俯身亲吻对方，Koula激动地用手指指Rex又指指Harry，眼神亲切地注视着Rex，只是Rex有些听不懂她在说啥，他有些紧张地笑了笑。

“哦抱歉宝贝，我太激动了。”她换回了英语，“Rexy，终于见到你了。我好几次让Harry带你来希腊，可他总是在忙。男人。”她翻了个白眼，然后热情地给了Rex一个大拥抱，“欢迎加入Apostolou大家庭。”

“谢谢，见到你很高兴，Koula姑妈。”Rex舒了口气，展开甜甜的微笑回抱了对方。

“哦！这个小宝贝，Rocco，我是你的grandma。”她怜爱地逗了逗宝宝，对方咯咯直笑，“和Harry小时候真像，你可想象不出来，这个凶神恶煞的小伙子小时候能笑得那么甜。”他们一边往屋子里面走一边说道。Rex对Harry挤眉弄眼，甜丝丝的Harry？噗！

进屋寒暄了一会，他们在后院进行的丰富隆重的午餐。Hector的妻子Alisha和她的弟妹Rosie下厨，远道而来的Koula和她的丈夫Manolis则把注意力都放在婴儿车里的小宝宝身上，差点把鸭胸脯肉喂到鼻子里。Alisha的弟弟Gary愉快地和Rex攀谈起来，他们算是校友，虽然一个艺术系一个金融系，但不妨碍Gary一个劲地撺掇Rex投资画廊。

三个大孩子吃饱了，开始在后院玩了起来。童心满满的Gary拉着Rex走过去和他们一起打起了家庭棒球。Hector微笑地望着自己的堂弟，他们的谈话进行到一半，Harry的注意力就被挑起来撩着衣服的满院子疯跑的Rex吸引住了。Hector甚至隐约见到对方后腰上那个霸道的专属签名，“家庭美满？”

Harry嘴角上扬，举起手中的葡萄酒与堂兄碰杯，“祝你也是。”

就在这时，孩子们的争吵声吸引众人了目光。Gary拧眉望着自己的儿子Hugo沉默不语，Hector的儿子Adam则抱着自己哭泣的妹妹Melissa用力瞪着Hugo。“我没有输！”Hugo大声嚷嚷道，挥舞着手中的球棒用力砸向地面，“我没有输！”

“嘿，Hugo，冷静下来，这只是个游戏。”Rex慢慢走上前去，球棒仍在用力敲击着地面，溅起的泥土弄脏了Rex浅色裤子，“Hugo？你父亲正在看着你，做个乖孩子。”他柔声劝阻道。

“不！”Hugo瞪着眼睛，“我没有输！”他想都没想，挥起球棒朝Rex砸去。Harry早他一步冲下台阶，用力将Rex搂在怀里，然后重重地扬起巴掌。

“Harry！”

Hector手中的玻璃杯碎了，大家安静地定在原地，仿佛凝固在原地，过了几秒，婴儿车内传来了小Rocco不安的哭闹声。


	28. Chapter 28

Rosie是率先发出尖叫声的。她踉跄着冲下去用力推了Harry一下，“杀人犯，你刚才把我儿子怎么了？”Rex挡在他们面前，“Rosie，我们没有碰你的儿子。”他面带怒容地瞪视保护欲过剩的女人，她正抱着自己的儿子眼眶发红，可她怎么敢，她居然称Harry为杀人犯！Rex的胃部一阵冷意，一时间竟想把Rosie烤的羊排全部吐出来。

“他们打你了吗？上帝，我们真不该来这里，”她一下下地俯身亲吻Hugo的发旋，用最冷冽的眼神恶狠狠地剜着Harry和Rex，“进过监狱的人出来了还是这幅德性。宝贝，我们回家。”

“Rosie，”一直缩在一旁束手无策的Gary此刻终于回过神来，他拉住情绪激动的妻子妻子，“他们没有打Hugo。”Rosie的脸顿时涨红，伸手戳了戳Gary声音尖刻地嚷嚷，“好啊，现在连你也不帮我了，Hugo可是你的儿子。”

“够了，”Hector从中插了进来，“大家都冷静一下，Adam，告诉大家发生了什么事？”所有人都聚集在后院的空地上，Rosie戏剧性地被他们围在中间，夸张地像一只母鸡一样用力搂紧Hugo。Koula担忧地抱着小Rocco轻轻摇晃，宝宝渐渐止住了哭闹，Rex站在旁边微微松了口气。

Adam咽了咽口水，“Hugo不承认自己输了球，然后开始挥舞球棍乱敲，我们大家都不敢靠近他，Gary叔叔说他经常这样，让我们不用理他，等他自己想明白就行。可是Rexy叔叔却过去，想抢下那根球棍。”

大家静默了两秒，Hector点点头，继续冷静地问，“有没有人做出过伤害Hugo的行为？”

Adam果断摇头，“都没有，但是……Hugo有用球棍敲到Rexy叔叔的腿，第二下的时候Harry叔叔冲上来把球棍握在手里，他想揍Hugo，”Adam瞄了Harry一眼表示赞同，“可是Rexy叔叔伸手阻止了他。”

“凭什么让我相信这是真的？”Rosie低吼道，“不过是一个小鬼的说辞罢了。”

“就凭这个。”Harry沉声说道，蹲下身一点点将Rex的裤腿向上挽，小腿处一个青紫的瘀痕暴露在大家面前。Koula当即发出一声心疼的惊呼，Alisha转身走进房间，没一会就拿了一瓶药酒和棉棒出来。Rex感激地对她笑了笑。

“在教养孩子和自己方面，你还有太长的路要走。否则，”Harry冷笑了一声，“你大概不想Hugo变成想我这样进过监狱的混蛋吧。”

Rosie打了个冷颤，开始垂头哭泣，她变成了众矢之的，可她做错了什么？她只是担心自己的儿子罢了。大家都用责备的眼神望着她，她羞愧得难以自拔。Hugo也不知道自己做错了什么，神情茫然地瞪视着Rex小腿上的淤青，仿佛不相信这是出自自己之手。

Gary拉过嘤嘤哭泣的妻子，深深地叹了口气，一脸颓败地对大家说道，“我和妻子先回家了，很抱歉破坏了这次的家庭聚会。”他的目光转向拒绝了Harry的公主抱而一瘸一拐地跳到椅子旁坐下的Rex，“我真的很抱歉。我会管教好儿子的。有机会我们下次再见……好吗？”

Rex毫不在意地对他笑了笑，“没什么大事，只是告诉你，Rocco有时候也会发小脾气，哭得停不下来。我不能仅仅等他自己停止哭泣，而是在必要的时候插手，给宝宝安置一个停止的情绪按钮。”Gary苦笑着点点头，他知道Rex说的是自己刚才的袖手旁观。

Rex有点害怕这件事会影响Apostolou一家的和睦，虽然Harry看起来只关心他的腿。“我不在意，”Harry冷笑着说，他背着Rex，还能腾出一只手提着婴儿椅上的小Rocco，小家伙又以为这是某个好玩的游戏了，拍着小爪子笑成一朵花。Rex阴郁的心情总算有了点好转。

他双手亲昵地环着Harry,“他居然用那种词汇来形容你。”他伤心地摇摇头，嘴唇蹭着Harry的后颈耳侧，“不，你在我心中是最好的。”

一阵暖流流过Harry的内心，他原本就不在意那个愚蠢的女人说了些什么，可Rex气愤得颤抖的表情却令他鼻头发酸。他用力托着Rex的臀部狠狠地捏了一下。“你的屁股在我心中也是最好的。”他掩饰地说，可惜声音不停地颤抖。Rex满足地把头埋入Harry的颈窝。

在后来的感恩节聚会中Rex收到了来自Rosie的歉意。“我不该那么说的，”她嗫喏地说，她本以为Harry一怒之下会撤销对他们画廊的投资，可在Rex的劝说下Harry打消了这个念头，“谢谢你说的一切，我们也有和Hugo谈，”她仿佛难以启齿地颤抖了一下，“也带他去见了心理医生。”

Rex叹了口气，这些他都听Gary讲过。Hugo最后被诊断为ADHD的时候这个宠溺孩子的母亲几乎崩溃。Rex摇头，“都过去了。”他最终还是给了Rosie一个台阶，“Hugo现在怎么样？”Rosie怯懦地低声说着她宝贝的近况（有好转但不明显），Rex耐心地引导她，她也慢慢地卸下了心防。

当她小心翼翼地问Rex的腿会不会留疤的时候，Rex大笑着说虽然自己肚子上就有块Rocco宝宝留下的伤疤，但不代表他不是个男人，说真的，只是一点淤青而已。Rosie喘了口气，又不好意思地连说了好几声对不起。

等Harry有些紧张地从火鸡盘走到Rex跟前，似乎生怕Rosie报复Rex一般地瞪着这个女人。Rosie脸色涨红，Rex笑着锤了Harry的肩膀几下，“Rosie只是在介绍一种可以去伤疤的药膏啦。”Harry这才稍微放心，虽然他对那个女人仍然没有好脸色，但他还是脸色微霁地亲了亲Rex的额头。

“我向你道歉，Harry。”Rosie小声说道，可Harry压根没理她，他正在宠溺地亲吻着自己的宝贝，“你有没有伤疤我都爱。”Rex不好意思地朝Rosie露出一个甜蜜地微笑。Rosie低下头红着脸也笑了。

自此之后他们还一起度过了圣诞节聚会以及新年聚会。Gary在圣诞节送给Rex一幅肖像画，Rex兴致勃勃地马上撕开包装纸，“……哦，是抽象派。”Rex强忍着微笑，努力端详着Gary送给自己的画像，Harry凑过来指了指色块中的两抹蔚蓝，“这是你的眼睛。”

“也许？”Gary率先大笑出声。

Rex送给Hugo的是一张跆拳道少年班的年卡。

“谢谢你，Rexy叔叔，”Hugo说道，“有时候我觉得你比我爸爸要聪明，他只知道让我不要打架，可你却允许我打个够。”安静下来的Hugo看上去就像是圣诞树上悬挂的小天使，Rex微微一笑，轻轻地抱了抱Hugo，“我们也和好了。”Hugo用力地回抱了他。

过了一会，Hugo轻轻摇晃着婴儿车里的Rocco，小宝宝已经八个月大了，刚才喝了点新鲜的胡萝卜汁，现在正把手指头放在嘴里细细吮吸。“我能抱一抱弟弟吗，Roxy叔叔？”他问道。

站在一边的Rosie倒抽了一口气，“不，Hugo！”她想要阻止Hugo，Roxy笑着摇头，“有我看着呢，放心。”他把过分活泼的小宝宝抱在怀里，逗弄了一下他的小鼻尖“看到我怎么抱孩子了吗？双手交叠在胸前，他是软乎乎的小宝宝，不是橄榄球，是的，就是这样。”

Hugo深呼吸，Rex缓慢地把Rocco放到他怀里。Hugo一开始有些不知所措，双臂却牢牢地环住宝宝不肯松手。“他好温暖，”Hugo咧开一个笑容，“我没想过小家伙抱在手中是这个感觉。我想我有点爱这个小东西，而不是想打他。”满屋子的人都在看着他，他不明白为什么他的妈妈正在笑着哭泣。

“真他妈是个感性的圣诞夜。”Harry与递给Koula姑妈一张面纸，她在圣诞树下感动得泣不成声。

“不许说脏话，Harry。”Koula轻轻地拍了拍Harry的手，“不过我很高兴你遇见了Rexy宝贝。上帝保佑他没有嫌弃你的小坏脾气。”Harry翻了个白眼，不过他没有反驳，“谁说不是呢？圣诞快乐，姑妈。”

走在回家的深夜，Harry和Rex彼此偎依着踩踏着脚下的冰雪，交叠的脚步声中冰渣碎裂的声响带着清冷的甜蜜，远处传来社区教堂歌颂圣诞的童谣，小Rocco躺在婴儿车里，陷入厚厚的毛毯中睡着了。Harry与Rex相视而笑。

“你送了什么圣诞礼物给我？”Harry轻声问道，生怕打破这么美妙的气氛。

Rex歪着脑袋想了想，“口塞和小马鞭。”他笑嘻嘻地回答，也不知道是真是假。Harry扬了扬眉毛，轻轻拍打了Rex一下。

“你不好奇我送了什么给你吗？”Harry又问。

Rex摇摇头，深深地吸了口气，他的脖子上带着Harry的围巾，上面满满的都是Harry的味道，带着淡淡的松柏前调的古龙水。清新冷冽的空气被猛地吸入肺部，Rex的眼角微微泛红，他放缓了脚步，Harry亦步亦趋地跟在他身后环着他。Rex想到了老实稳重的Hector一家，又想到了多愁善感的Gary一家，还有热情如火的Koula姑妈和总是醉倒在桌子上大声唱歌的姑父Manolis。最后他想到了Harry和Rocco。

他终于回过神来，恍若隔世般地凝视着自己的丈夫，对方静静地凝视着他，仿佛Rex沉默多久他都会等待。Rex以从未有过的郑重与虔诚紧紧地握住Harry的手，“你给了我一个家。”


	29. Chapter 29

Rex一直觉得Harry有种与众不同的浪漫。倒不是说什么花言巧语——那是Rex的专长，而是……Rex有些不好意思地吐吐舌头，Harry做的每一件事都能触动Rex的心弦，让他感觉自己是在被爱包裹着。

Rex有时甚至认为，自己是有多糟糕的老爹才会让上帝怜悯地赐予自己如此完美的伴侣。

Harry对这种说辞不置可否，在他看来把自己的太太宠得无法无天是再正常不过的事情了。Rex捂紧双耳栽倒在燕麦粥里。天啊，这个家伙又在无意中说了什么。

他的丈夫是一个言行合一的、讨厌的、浪漫的大混蛋。

再一次印证这个结论，是在这一年的情人节。按照彼此说好的计划，Rex将小Rocco托付给Koula姑妈之后，便兴冲冲地跑回家。一路上他几乎克制不住要冲出胸膛的心跳。看看他的丈夫给了他什么，一张情人节卡片、约会请柬！

这是多么正派与心思细腻的英国绅士才会做的事。而Harry却是一个外表强壮冷漠，床上凶猛火辣的家伙。光是这么想想，Rex就已经想提前过情人节了。

Rex不耐烦地舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，迅速在衣帽间里脱了个精光。连身镜里的男人晃动着结实修长的大腿来回走动，被紧身四角短裤包裹着的臀部完美挺翘，从内裤边缘透出皮肤上隐约的半个新鲜掌痕。

去他妈的烛光晚餐！他要玫瑰花，不是用来放到鼻前深情地嗅闻，而是将玫瑰花瓣铺满大床，在上面激烈地骑Harry的庞然大物，他……他想看自己的丈夫眉毛拧紧，面色狰狞地粗喘呻吟。

内裤里的阴茎猛地颤抖了一下……老天，他不能再想了。Rex告诫自己。他需要选择一件绝对完美的约会服装，而不是把时间和精力都浪费在自我抚慰上——因为他不会得到满足。

Rex开始挑剔地伸手扯出一件件Harry为他亲手挑选的衣服。淡蓝色和白色是不错的选择，但看上去似乎太像结婚礼服，Rex咬紧嘴唇脸色绯红，Harry大概并不会得到某种错误的暗示——他、他并没有暗示自己想要要一场和Harry的圆满婚礼。

迅速穿上白色的衬衫和天蓝色的休闲外套，再套上浅色的休闲长裤。Rex端详着镜中的自己，又试探性地翻出平光眼镜戴上，不不不不不……糟糕透顶。他不该有娃娃脸，他不想Harry被控告诱拐中学生。

唔……又或者他……想要这么做。

他想看到Harry受不住诱惑地撕扯他的衣服，最好是公共场所的隐秘角落，Rex可以假扮成潸然欲泣的高中生，嘴里低喊着“不要这样做，先生，求你了”，然后双手悄悄地往下伸，一把捉住Harry的……操。他真是彻彻底底地对丈夫的性器充满了占有欲。

走出房间，Rex不自然地坐在沙发上。按照请柬的约定时间，他还要等待漫长的半个小时。这简直比等待SAT成绩还要痛苦，比屁股里塞着三个不安分的跳蛋还要焦灼。Rex几乎马上就放弃了双手乖巧地叠在膝盖上等待主人回家的姿势，屁股在沙发上弹了几下之后他头朝下把双腿放在沙发靠垫上。

一个Harry看到了绝对又会打他屁股的姿势。

Rex做了个鬼脸，抬手举起情人节卡片。Harry事先将它交给了姑妈，又在不久之前让姑妈转交给自己。慢慢打开玫瑰色卡片的合页，Rex第一千次地阅读上面的字迹。

 

——准备接受第一个惊喜了吗，我的淘气的，美丽的、太太？它将在八点的情人节降临。

 

Rex几乎能够想象Harry俯在办公桌上，捻住这张满满的少女气息的卡片，脸色一半铁青一半微红。最后他妥协地叹气，推开厚重的文件将卡片郑重地放在桌子中央，旋开钢笔帽认真地写下这句话。然后……Harry也一定会想象着Rex收到卡片时的样子，然后露出那种Rex经常在Harry嘴角看到的笑容。

带着无奈、宠溺，又对Rex属于自己而无比得意的笑容。

八点。客厅里的石英钟敲了八下。

房门几乎同一时间被叩响。Rex惊喜地差点摔下沙发，他猛地爬起来，连鞋子都来不及穿就飞扑到门前一把拉开木门，想都没想就要扑进门外男人的怀抱。

“我不想被那家伙杀死！”门外传来Karl撕心裂肺地粗吼。

Rex及时刹车。“你怎么来了？”他没发现自己语气里强烈的不满与失落。他甚至朝Karl身后拼命张望，“Harry哪里去了？”

“‘任何准时的惊喜就不算惊喜’。”Karl翻了个白眼，举起一张与之前同色系的卡片干巴巴地朗读。“走吧，快上车，我现在是你们的丘比特。”

“去哪里？”

“去找你命中注定的爱人。”Karl说完将手里的卡片扔回给Rex，仿佛它是烫手山芋或者杀人凶器。Rex撇撇嘴，像爱护Rocco头顶的柔软头发一样将卡片的褶皱细细抚平，然后欢欣鼓舞地跳上Karl的车。

正如卡片背面所写的，他们的约会地点被定在Dabust大酒店。

 

Rex不应该把所有的注意力都投注在丈夫身上，害得他完全不知道自己的情人节大餐吃的是什么。而Harry比他好不到哪里去。他几乎没怎么动口，榛子色的双眼缓慢地游移在Rex身上，所到之处一片热辣，简直就像是一场漫长的折磨。他的丈夫在用眼神吃掉他。

满脸红晕，Rex举起红酒杯掩饰性地喝了一大口，长及小腿的桌布下面，他悄悄地脱了自己的鞋子，“好甜的葡萄酒！”他的双眼腻腻地看着自己的丈夫，然后等待着——

Harry切割牛肉的餐刀有些刺耳地划过餐盘。他下颚紧绷地怒瞪着完全不懂得“好好享受美食”的Rex，“我期待你能够更安分一点。”Rex窃笑，他都能够听出Harry的低吼声中夹杂的欲望的颤音。

“哦，那可有点……困难啊。”Rex扭动脚趾，敏感的脚心踩了踩丈夫充血的胯间。一声闷哼从对面响起，Rex一点一点，磨蹭着Harry的大腿，勾弄着愈发坚挺的性器，“毕竟，我是你淘气的、值得被好好打屁股的、用你的阴茎鞭挞我的太太。”

Harry突然站起身，微微屈起后背双手捏紧餐巾按压在餐桌上。Rex兴奋地望着Harry颈侧搏动的血管，他的后穴则比他本人还要兴奋两三分。妈的，让他们直接放弃装模作样的豪华午餐，好好做个爽然后外卖两份炸鸡油赤裸全身油腻腻地在彼此身上开吃。

“我……”他低沉地粗喘着，“我突然想到有急事，抱歉亲爱的，但是我必须先走了。”Harry说完这句话，扔下他一脸惊愕的太太，匆匆扭头离去。

操……这就是所谓的惊喜？Rex的脸蛋被侮辱地涨至通红。

他一把扔掉手里的刀叉，完全不明白哪个环节出了问题。就在前一秒，他的丈夫明明那么想要他，Rex敢打赌，他要是再变本加厉地舔舔嘴唇，Harry绝对可以在餐桌上直接操了他。

“……所以，到底是怎么回事？”Rex拨打Harry的电话，他第一次被他的丈夫转进了语音信箱。

“请在‘滴’声后留言，滴——”

“操你！Harry Apostolou！”

侍者绝对不合时宜地走到Rex身边，“您的丈夫已经替您结账付款了，他让我转告您慢慢享用佳肴。”Rex的牙齿咬得咯咯直响，他绝对看到了侍者脸上竭力掩饰的憋笑。

“滚开！”Rex低吼了一句，他才不在乎风度呢！

侍者鞠了个躬，将一张卡片放到了Rex面前，“您的丈夫还让我转达，让你乖乖穿好鞋子。”

“滚！”Rex涨红了脸，然后一把抓住那张卡片掀开。

 

——宝贝，让我们狂欢于第一杯孟买蓝宝石金酒。

 

Rex咬牙切齿，他现在彻底被吊起了内心的挑战欲。将三张卡片叠起来全部放入口袋，他开始恶狠狠地大口吃肉，每一口都像咬在Harry的脖子上。

哈，他从不知道他的丈夫又是诗人又是演员。

 

九点十二分。

Rex一口饮尽手里的汤力水之后不耐烦地环顾四周，像魔术师一样“惊喜多多”的丈夫仍未出现在酒吧门口。

一开始让他得意得要命的滚烫视线已经使得他厌烦起来。当一个女人接着酒意走上前将自己的电话号码塞进他的裤子后袋，Rex甚至厌恶地惊跳而起。从前让他着迷不已的女孩现在让他完全无感。这并不代表他彻彻底底地弯了对吗？因为他对请他喝酒的男人们也没有任何兴趣。

碰壁的男男女女悻悻地看着Rex将写有电话号码的纸条或卡片放在一堆，百无聊赖地折成飞机堆在桌子上。直到——

一只手突然摸上了他的后腰缓缓下移，指尖挑逗地划过臀缝边缘。

撅起嘴，“Harry你也太迟……”Rex想都不想地扭头，他那位充满独占欲的丈夫绝对不会让他等那么久。只是……“你真……”他瞪着身后的男人说不出话来，蔚蓝的双眼迸射出冰蓝的焰火。

对方未经邀请便擅自走到他身边，“你看起来还未成年，是谁把你放进来了？”这么说着，男人揩油的手指倒是一点都没把他当作未成年对待，“情人节却被情人放鸽子了吗，小猫咪？”

“我不是你的小猫咪。而且我也成年了。”Rex冷笑了两声，绷紧的后腰因为一阵抚摸而酥麻。唔……他一把甩开男人的手。

他的手指轻叩桌面，Rex注意到对方的左手无名指上一道明显的戒指痕迹，“孟买蓝宝石谢谢。”他对酒保说道，盯着Rex一瞬不离的深邃双眼就像盯着一只猎物，“顺便说，我叫Zach。”

哈。Zach。Rex绷紧的脸颊抽搐了一下，下一秒又立刻保持严肃。

“……我叫……Chris。”胡乱报了个假名，Rex带着批判的眼神打量着Zach，头发后梳露出光洁的额头，西装永远不是Giorgio Armani就是Dolce & Gabbana，那种极好辨认的、混迹华府的精英混蛋类型。“我正在等我丈夫。”Rex挑衅地摆了摆手，炫耀般地露出他的婚戒。

明显的惊讶从眼底划过，“Chris，my Chris……任何人拥有你都是对你的亵渎。”名叫Zach的男人如此说道，然后捧起Rex摆在他眼前的手放到唇边轻轻地吻了一下。下巴的胡渣刺痛了Rex的手背。

他惊叫了一声，抽回手的同时狠狠瞪了对方一眼，眼神中夹杂了恼怒与不知所措。“请允许我暂时担任你的骑士，在你所谓的丈夫到来之前，”Zach的声音低沉圆滑，令Rex差点无法拒绝，更何况他微微凑到Rex耳边压低声音，“因为……这个酒吧里的每个人都想生吞活剥了你。”

“包括你。”Rex想要推开对方，手指却缠住了Zach的领带，“该死……”他连忙甩手。Zach的低沉轻笑和古龙水的前调令他头晕脑胀。

调酒师将酒杯放在Zach面前。男人从容地与Rex拉开一点距离，盯着Rex的眼睛喉结滚动，之后他的声音变得更加沙哑，“是的，”他用那中该死的做爱的沙哑嗓音对Rex说，“我也想操你。可绅士从不会强迫漂亮的男孩。”

Rex紧张地左右乱瞄，右手心虚地旋转着婚戒。这个男人也太自大狂妄了，仿佛Rex在下一秒就能心甘情愿地跳到他的阴茎上……妈的，他心底默念Harry的名字，在连他都无法细说的原因下夹紧双腿。

在他身后，厚实的身体靠了过来，髋部抵着Rex的后腰贴合得亲密。“嘿……你也结婚了。”Rex怒瞪过来，扭动着想要躲开对方的触摸。可身前就是吧台，他被夹在中间动弹不得。

“Well，”Zach的手指沿着Rex的腰侧曲线抚摸揉捏，“今晚是我的单身之夜。我只想脱掉那枚订婚戒指最后找一只小野猫放纵一番。”大掌一把罩住Rex的后臀猛地一抬，Rex双脸涨红地低声呻吟，他的后臀被迫撞向了一根被合身西裤包裹着的硬挺滚烫的性器之上。

“……我……我爱我的丈夫。”Rex羞耻地开口，实际上早就湿漉漉的后臀与其说是躲避不如说是欲擒故纵地扭动勾引。一声粗哑的闷哼紧贴着他的耳朵传来。

“你说的丈夫，是那个情人节把你扔在酒吧独自一人的那个吗？”湿滑的舌头在Rex耳畔舔了一下，Rex敏感地一抖，“是那个无论你怎么勾引，却直接从餐桌前离开的那个吗？是让你整个屁股都湿了，却不肯直接操你的那个吗？Chris？”

“呜……”Rex仰头，“停……停下。”前端被男人抚弄着攥进手里，“停下来！”男人的手掌青筋突起，颤抖地停在Rex的大腿上。Rex的胸口剧烈起伏，就差一秒他就直接在吧台底下射了。

“我注意你很久了，Chris。”Zach说道，强忍着维系最后一点微笑，却因为强烈的欲望而无比狰狞，“来吧，答应我，让我操你，满足你。”说着，那只手就要掀开Rex的衣服向上移动。

“等等！”Rex咬着嘴唇，动情的双眼向上挑，“我……你是不是……我怕……”他的心脏擂擂作响。

男人喉结滚动，目光灼灼地瞪着身上的小蠢货，突然俯身一口咬住Rex的耳朵，“……Rocco。”暗号一般的名字传入Rex耳朵。Rex受不了地呻吟一声，猛地转身从座位上跳到男人怀里，双脚夹住对方的后腰尽情地磨蹭。

“操我，操我，Mr. Zach，用比我丈夫凶狠一百倍的力度来操我吧！我早就忍不住了！我的水都快把我的裤子浸湿了！”他嚷嚷着，嘴巴急切地啃咬男人的领带结、纽扣、然后是脖子、再来是喉结和下巴的胡渣。

他的屁股挨了一下，疼得他尖叫。

“现在你要做的是，闭嘴。”男人低吼了一声，强装的双臂颠了颠Rex才把他撕离身体，牵着Rex的手走出酒吧间直奔酒店电梯。Rex用力点头，一边剧烈喘气一边在Zach的眼皮底下将手上的戒指摘下来放进口袋。

 

走入电梯。

Zach将Rex搂在怀里，他的手臂如同Harry一样紧实，可触碰起来却比Harry更有侵略性，Rex的心脏在胸腔内跳动。Zach似乎察觉到Rex的心绪，低沉的笑声震动着Rex的鼓膜，“我们今晚只是出来享受，Chris。”

“是的……”Rex重复道，“只是为了找乐子。”他紧张地吞咽，电梯里的数字缓慢地变化增加，他靠在Zach怀里，而对方已经开始迫不及待地抚摸他，手指拉扯着松动的衬衫领口，伸进去抠挖Rex的乳头。

连抚摸他的手法都和Harry一模一样。Rex听到自己自喉底发出哽咽。他把男人的手指浸湿了。男人一声呻吟。他抽出右手，半挑着眉头吮吸手指，“……你知道吗，你是我今晚的礼物。你……好甜……好香……”

Rex软倒在Zach身上，手指乱抓一把揪住了对方后梳的刘海，“亲我！像我丈夫那样！”他嘶嘶要求，Zach拧紧双眉低头啃咬，舌头捅入Rex的喉底，Rex痛苦地呻吟，可他爱这样！该死！他的嘴唇快要融化了！他将男人拉低，整个人伏在他身上，臀部被一双大掌用力揉捏，掰开又合拢。

叮的一声，电梯停在了他们的目的地。两人就着交合的双唇跌跌撞撞地走出去，Rex被Zach一把压在对面的墙上。

“我可以现在就干了你我的小婊子！”Zach低吼，“操！我可以为了你抛弃我的妻子！”

Rex溢出一声哽咽，虽然那听起来更像是呻吟，“那就这么做！为了我！亲我！上我！”他挺起臀部碾磨男人的性器，那真大，将西裤挺起一大块。Rex感到干渴，他想要跪在地上为这个男人口交，然后让男人射在他身体里，他想要为这个男人生孩子。

恍惚中他被Zach一把环起，他对上男人猩红的双眼，才惊觉自己把内心所想全部说了出来。他的双腿被抱着离开地面，分开在男人的臂弯上，背后抵着玫瑰色的墙纸。男人疯狂地隔着裤子顶弄他，抽插了数十下才生生止住。Rex的后穴一片湿润，他知道他的裤子全湿了。

“进屋。否则我会在走廊里直接干你。”Zach冷硬地命令。Rex被放回地面，脚步虚浮地软在墙上，随后他被男人拎着后颈快速往前走。3301，3302，3303……该死这个走廊也太长了。滚烫的大掌在Rex的脖子上燃烧。

他们又差点在房门前搞了起来，直到Rex终于从对方紧绷的西装口袋里掏出那张房卡——这个道貌岸然的禽兽压住他的手指不让他往外掏，隔着薄薄的布料摩擦自己的灼热，前液浸湿布料，Rex受惊般地一把抽出手，外加那张可怜的房卡。房门打开了。Rex一边吮吸指尖一边拘谨地望着Zach微笑。

“我们……现在要干什么？”

男人的动作是毫不留情地将他抬起来，Rex尖叫着被丢到床上，套房里大片的玫瑰花瓣随着床垫一阵起伏。Rex仰躺在上面捂着嘴，看着Zach扯开领带，一步一步走上前来。

“裤子！”Rex提醒一句。男人脱掉衬衫，露出精壮的胸膛，Rex有些迷乱地望着胸口杂乱的胸毛，突然开口说道，“我丈夫也和你一样性感。”

男人眯起双眼，他已经把西裤脱掉了，露出了烟灰色的四角内裤。Rex艰难地吞咽，男人的内裤前端已经湿了，肉红色的头部支出边缘。

他走过去，缓慢地趴在Rex上方，Rex还整整齐齐的，却仿佛早已被对方放大的深色瞳孔操得不能自已，“亲爱的，我的小猫咪，”他的指腹磨蹭着Rex的嘴唇，不像Harry那样柔软地充满爱意的抚摸，而是用力按压，时不时戳进唇缝牵出透明的细线，“不要再说你的丈夫了，只看着我，现在。你想要被我干吗？”

Rex拼命点头，他的嘴唇含住对方的手指轻啃咬，Zach倒抽了一口气，抽出指头增加一根又插了进去，夹住Rex的舌头轻轻抠弄上面敏感的凸起。Rex觉得自己含住对方微咸的指尖就能够高潮……他……唔……好吃……他真的能。

指头猛地抽出。Rex的身体顺从地舒展，让男人近乎凶狠地撕扯开他的衣服，他舔着自己的嘴唇，男人的胸膛在除去他衣服的时候贴近他的脸，他迷乱地看着男人胸膛的毛发，两边挺立的乳头。他想像丈夫含住自己一样含住男人的。

湿黏的内裤被剥除，Rex剧烈地喘息着，充血的阴茎高高翘起，被男人一把攥在手里粗暴地上下抚慰。“啊……”Rex拱起身体，不由得将自己刺入男人沾满自己体液的拳头中，“这太……”他咬紧下唇，臀缝之间不满足被冷落地抽搐着。

“这就受不了了？”男人突然放开了漂亮的性器，伴随着失落地大叫声阴茎紧绷在Rex的下腹上，滚烫的大手抚摸着Rex的下腹，探究地在浅色的伤疤上抠弄了两下，“你就像个小女孩。”他说着，一边恶意地按压Rex的阴囊，一边缓慢地抬起Rex的一条腿高举到自己肩头。

“……你……唔！”Rex的目光像两团火焰一样燃烧着男人，当对方用自己的勃起摩擦他的臀缝时，Rex猛地闭上双眼，一股股透明的体液沾湿了粗长性器的顶部，甚至借势往半开合的后穴滑入了一点又迅速抽了出来。

男人倒抽了一口气，“睁眼。”他命令道，“看着我，记住是谁在上你。”

“Daddy……”Rex忍不住呻吟道，手指夹住自己的乳头缓慢揉捏，Harry就会这样揉搓他，像细小的电流啃咬他的乳尖。他朦朦胧胧地睁开双眼。

男人的双眼暗沉得令Rex几乎窒息，“男孩，我不是你的daddy……也不是你的丈夫。”惩罚性地攥紧Rex的性器令他在他身下抽搐尖叫，他再也无法忍耐，泌出前液的顶部对准后穴往里探入。

“等等……安……安全套！”Rex像是突然醒悟地瞪大双眼，挣扎着想要暂时躲开男人的进攻。

男人视线狂乱地瞪着他，“让你的丈夫看看，我在你身上留下了怎么样的痕迹。”他气喘吁吁地说，然后挺起髋部，粗红的性器整根没入Rex的身体。

Rex猛地攥紧床单，瞪大双眼发出尖叫声。滚烫的性器在他的肠道粘膜上碾压出形状，开凿到最深处，令他理智尽失，他再也没力气去想别的了，除了“用力……操我……”他咬住自己的手腕，却还是克制不住地呻吟出声。

男人在他身上用力驰骋了十几下，喘息着顿住身体。“继……继续……”Rex泪眼朦胧地扭动，让体内的勃起摩擦自己的敏感点，“操……快动啊……”他难耐地伸手，带着哭腔拉扯男人的头发。

“爽吗？”男人又用力地抽插了一个回合，鼓胀的囊袋啪的一声拍打在Rex的屁股上。眼泪夺眶而出，Rex疯狂地点头又摇头。瞬间的快感之后，空虚的痒意从身体深处蔓延。“Daddy……daddy……”他语无伦次地叫了起来，想要获得更多像刚才一样的快感。

“你daddy操得有我爽吗？”男人的手指挑逗地揉搓Rex的阴茎，直到将他逼迫到的高潮边缘。

Rex摇头，“Daddy……”他持续呼唤着丈夫的爱称，这个词已经变成了Rex的条件反射。再也忍耐不住，他一把抓住男人的另一只手覆上自己的胸部用力按压揉搓，“Daddy操我……”他的后穴一收一缩，吞吐挤压着男人的性器。

“操……”从紧绷的喉底滚动出再也无法忍耐的咆哮，男人粗暴地扯开Rex的大腿。

“等……”Rex抽痛地低呼，Harry从不会这样……这样……冷酷地发泄自己的欲望，对待他像对待一个不值一提的娼妓。粗粝的性器擦痛了他的后穴，Rex绷紧全身，用力呼吸。他……他更兴奋了，被自己的丈夫假扮成另一个人粗暴地对待，他大声呻吟，脸色潮红地握住男人的手，那只上下移动在自己阴茎上的手。“快点！用力！”他尖锐地命令道，眼泪伴随着更多压力与快感涌出眼眶。

男人的身体顿了顿，因为他的眼泪而忍耐着停了下来。“宝贝……”

“不要停下！”Rex近乎放荡地哀求，哭着将自己挤向男人的阴茎，快感的高峰在他脑海里炸裂，当男人性感低沉地呻吟在他耳边，释放欲望地弄痛他，蹂躏他，扯着他的乳头和阴囊让他哭得更加剧烈。

“我……我……要……”Rex弯起脊椎，一口咬住男人的乳头哭着射了出来，金色的光晕与浓郁的黑暗令他看不清对方狰狞的表情。男人突然用力压住他，将他狠狠摁入床垫。窒息令他尖叫，他伸手抓挠对方的手臂，一股股滚烫的精液灌入他的后穴。

“那……真是……”男人脱力地压倒在Rex身下，剧烈地喘息着亲吻彼此的嘴唇。“宝贝，我的宝贝……”半硬的性器滑出Rex的身体。

Rex勾住对方的后腰固定住，他爱死了被丈夫充满体内的感觉。“Mr. Zach，你对我的身体还满意吗？”他一边舔着丈夫的嘴唇一边故意问道。

Harry粗哑地笑了，突然翻身让自己的妻子骑在自己的阴茎上，深入的感觉让Rex捂住嘴巴闷哼一声。“非常满意，Chris宝贝。”他一边说，一边凝视Rex涨红的脸蛋缓慢地顶弄起来。

 

从柔软的床单上悠悠转醒，Rex朦胧地噗嗤一声笑了出来，习惯性地翻身搂住身边温热的躯体。而这次他扑了个空。Rex猛地睁开双眼。嘿！

还真像一夜情标配，第二天醒来对方就不见踪影。Rex有些郁闷地撅起嘴，他想他的丈夫了。不是Zach，而是Harry。他缓慢地坐直身体，发现身体干净舒适，大概是Harry趁他睡觉的时候把自己抱进浴室，并在清理前又做了一次，Rex脸颊泛红，他还记得自己闭紧双眼近乎晕厥地被Harry逼问，是喜欢Zach还是喜欢Harry……

所以，现在的问题是，Harry到底去哪儿了？

他转身，再一次目瞪口呆。

早餐推车上各式精致的早餐琳琅满目，Rex欢呼一声掀开被子。插着玫瑰的花瓶旁叠放着一张洁白的折叠卡片——又是与情人节一模一样的卡片

Rex翻开卡片惊呼一声，心脏剧烈地撞击着胸腔，噗通、噗通、噗通……这个混蛋。他听到自己咬牙切齿地声音，总有一天他的丈夫会出一本情话诗集。

——我亲爱的太太，不是情人节的每一天，情人节仍在继续。


	30. Chapter 30

Rex胡乱吃完了早餐。有那么一个瞬间他想象着他的丈夫有可能会从那个大得惊人的早餐车里猛地跳出来，毕竟他昨晚已经给了他那么多的惊喜——Rex反复斟酌，最后还是决定用惊喜而非惊吓。

把自己打理好之后，Rex换上了早就为他放在一边的礼服。柔软的面料滑过手心，Rex一边乐陶陶地享受着高档的布料包裹着身体的快乐，一边嘟嘟囔囔地不满于Harry在他身上额外耗费的那些金钱。按照Rex的专业评估，光是外套就能给Rocoo买一个全自动婴儿车。

Rex想把自己大手大脚地宠爱自己的丈夫揍一顿再激烈地啃咬吮吸他揍出的伤口。

按照卡片指示，走出电梯的Rex吓了一跳。“嗨，你们怎么会在这里？”他第一时间捂住颈侧的那些过分夺目的吻痕，笑得尴尬又得意——是的，他的丈夫绞尽脑汁给他过情人节；是的，他的丈夫宁愿假扮成另一个人来取悦他；是的，他的丈夫爱他爱得恨不得吃掉他。

Alisha和Rosie坐在贵宾等候区的沙发上，看上去已经等了有一段时间。她们看到Rex之后一同站起身，“你总算醒了啊，小公主。”Alisha没等Rosie开口寒暄就上前一步拉住了Rex的胳膊往外冲。

“这……”Rex还没反应过来，“我只是单纯想知道发生了什么事！”

Rosie小跑着跟在后面，她穿着露肩膀的粉色宽摆礼裙，脸上化了精致的淡妆，看上去像个刚满二十的女孩而非一个男孩的妈妈。“那是Harry给你、的惊、惊喜！”她微微喘气地对Rex说道。

“女士，你已经透露够多的了！”Alisha则干练得多，白色裙装衬得她的小麦色肌肤健康光洁。她踩着四英寸的高跟鞋几乎用得上“狂奔”二字。Rex云里雾里地被牵引着跑出玻璃旋门，“快快快，快进车！”她二话没说就拉开停靠在外面Lincoln加长轿车，自己跨到另一边坐进驾驶座。Rosie匆匆将小费递给门童，二话不说也挤了进来。

“哇哦！”Rex看到车内甚至还放着冰桶和威士忌，他彻底坐不住了，“是我得了绝症还是Harry中了彩票？”他心脏狂跳，第六感令他说不出地紧张——有什么事发生了，一定有什么事在他眼皮底下不知不觉地发生了。

Rosie好笑地用杂志拍打了Rex一下，“瞧你说得什么话。你现在和以后都会健康得很。”

“Rosie——”将车开出主干道的Alisha出言提醒道，Rosie朝Rex眨眨眼。“你可以喝点酒，但是千万别喝醉，Harry会打死我的，让我看看，我们接下来要做什么。”她边说边将一直放在身旁的金属化妆盒放在大腿上打开，Rex目瞪口呆地看着这个女人捣鼓一番，直接将沾湿的化妆棉往自己脸上拍。

“停——”他大吼大叫地捂住自己的脸，“我可以和你的兄弟上床结婚，可以生孩子，但我坚决不做娘炮！”Rex逃到沙发的另一边，结果被Rosie一把捉住。天啊！这个瘦小的女人是在哪里冒出的力气。最终Rex皱着脸让对方把自己的脸从上到下清洁个遍。

“你的皮肤真的很好。”Rosie一边拍打他的脸蛋一边喷喷称奇，“难怪Harry被你迷得神魂颠倒。我都快忘了他以前是什么样子。就算没进……在那之前，他看起来都是一副生人勿进的杀人犯模样。”

“是啊，他现在整个被爱情融化了。”Alisha插话道。

Rex闷闷地脸红了，好半天才软软地憋出一句话，“……真的不能告诉我我们到底要去哪里吗？”他紧张得都快过渡呼吸了，某种令他尖叫的猜想在脑海里逐渐成型。

Rosie神秘地笑而不语，脸色微红地开始遮盖那些暴露的吻痕。Rex彻底放弃了挣扎，一个劲地纠缠着两位女士，旁敲侧击所谓地“惊喜”。那不可能是……那不可能是……

“绝不！”Alisha愤怒地敲击方向盘，突然踩下刹车，Rosie手里的化妆箱差点被掀翻。

“怎么啦？”Rex俯身向前问道。Alisha摆摆手，面色严肃地旋开车窗把头探到车外。“警官，警官！前面怎么回事？”

“交通事故，夫人。前面正在清理路况，估计还需要一个半小时。”

Alisha面色紧绷，“一个半小时太久了，我们要赶去婚礼……”她惊慌失色地住嘴，飞快地往后瞥了一眼。Rex半张着嘴巴愣在原地。

“我的……”

“你的。”Rosie终于忍不住，咯咯笑着帮Rex整理头发。Alisha做了一个愤怒地手势。“Harry会宰了我。你知道吗？他千方百计想瞒着你。他说，他和你的婚礼只有一次，你的婚礼只有这一次。他必须做到完美无憾。他甚至找到了当年为你洗礼的老牧师。”

“这……这不可能……”Rex瞪大双眼恍惚地开口。对方还在说着什么。可Rex全都不在乎了，什么老牧师，什么三层高的蛋糕，什么蓝色与白色的花束，什么米其林厨师与乐队演奏……通通都见鬼去吧！Rex捂住心脏大口喘气，他需要Harry……他急迫切地需要Harry！

Rex只想要Harry。哪怕Harry举着易拉罐的拉环向他走来，他都会热泪盈眶甘之如饴。他那么爱他。巨大的情感令Rex有种暴露的脆弱。眨巴着的湛蓝双眼闪烁微颤，Rex不得不慌乱地迅速地眨眼挤掉不该存在的眼泪。

“我现在就想要见到Harry。”他宣布道，被揭穿的惊喜令他迅速进入了新郎的角色。他甚至反复询问Rosie自己的礼服领子是否有褶皱。

“放心！”Rosie憋笑道，“哪怕你穿得像个无家可归的邋遢鬼，Harry估计也会乐疯了似的把你扛回家。”

“我的意思是，我现在就像要见他！”Rex急躁地说。按捺住激动的心情继续等待。他心不在焉地喝光了所有的酒，脸蛋通红地往外望。“连脚踏车都比我们快。”

Alisha叹气，“快堵了半个小时了。”

“半小时！”Rex戏剧化地惊叫，“我不能等下去了！我决不能等了！”他后背出汗，从未有过的紧张、激动、焦躁、兴奋混杂在一起。“我现在就要见他！”

Rex猛地拉开了车门。

“Rex！”

在惊呼声中，Rex跑了下车。在肾上腺素的控制下，他只想尽快见到他的丈夫。漫长的车队中他侧身挤过其中的缝隙奔向人行道。他的目光最终聚焦在女孩亮粉色的脚踏车上。那真的是所有糟糕念头里面最理性的一个了——

“那个混蛋抢了我的公主脚踏车！”女孩攥着被强塞的钞票追了几步，不得不停下来嚎啕大哭起来。

Rex扭头,“我付钱了！谢谢你！”脚踏车太小了，他不得不屈起身子歪歪扭扭地骑了一小段路，这才稍微掌握好方向。“这笔买卖可不划算。”他一边抱怨酸痛的脊背一边盘算着到达教堂的时间。“我大概可以抄个近路。”

车头一摆，Rex飞快地骑上了主干道，一摇一摆地在车子与车子之间穿行。“哇哦！这是个好主意！”被堵塞了快一个小时的车主探出脑袋赞叹了一声。

“谢啦！特殊时期特殊处理！”Rex咧开嘴角大笑。

好景不长，几乎立即地，这辆粉色的脚踏车吸引了交警的注意。“停下来！”对方走上前去阻拦Rex。

“抱歉警官！我要赶去我的婚礼现场！”他说道，绕开对方的身体又往前灵活地骑了一段路程。

交警在后面跑得飞快，紧紧地咬着Rex的车屁股不放。两个人气喘吁吁地跑出了所有车主的手机摄像头，就在拐角的地方，警官猛地一扑捉住了Rex的脚踏车后座。

顾不上摔倒在地上的疼痛，“对不起啊警官！”窃笑了两声，Rex迅速从地上爬起来企图往前跑。交警比他更迅速，直接扭住Rex的双手压倒一边的墙壁上。

“对不起？这句话留到警局说吧。”

 

Rex委屈得直想哭，“Todd警官！我真的要结婚！拜托你放我出去！我有……我有钱把自己保释出去！”他摇晃监禁室的金属栏杆，露出狗狗眼祈求外面的警官。

Todd把圆珠笔摁得啪嗒直响，“抢夺小孩脚踏车一辆、违规驾驶非机动车进入主干道、妨碍交警管制，你今晚就好好呆在这里吧。”

说哭就哭，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地滚了下来从Rex的脸颊上滑落。“我、我给了那个小鬼一百美元！那可不算抢夺！求求你了，放我出去吧！我不能破坏我丈夫给我的惊喜。”

“丈夫？”警官看向Rex的眼神变得更加厌恶玩味，“那么，这下你可以给他惊喜了，逃婚的小基佬。”

Rex沮丧得捶了一下牢门，最终情绪低沉地坐在一边。他难过地打量自己，他的衣服汗津津皱巴巴地黏在身上，头发也乱七八糟地翘了起来——现在就算把Rex打包到教堂门口，他都要抱紧大门不肯进去了。

“嘿，嘿嘿！”一起被关在监禁室的家伙走到他面前吊儿郎当地打了个响指，“你的袖口看起来很值钱。”Rex泪眼汪汪地往上瞧，他太熟悉这样的场景了，他就是在类似的场景里遇见Harry的。一种旧地重游的宿命感悲观地袭击了Rex。

“给你！”他拽下冰蓝色的袖口赌气地扔到对方手里。你就是个麻烦！Rex屈起双腿想道，胡乱地揪着自己的头发。“我……我daddy回来救我的……”他脱口而出，紧接着猛地愣了愣，怔怔地红了眼眶。

“是的，我会来救你这个小傻逼的！”咬牙切齿的声音自他头顶传来。Rex屏住呼吸站起来转身——

Harry的礼服和他配套地皱巴巴黏糊糊，像是跑了二十公里的马拉松终于赶到了他面前。“Harry ! Harry! Harry! Harry！”Rex小跑着凑到跟前握住栏杆。

皱紧眉头，“……你哭了？”话音未落，Harry直接被揪住领带往前倾，一点都不让他省心的未婚夫微微踮起脚尖隔着栏杆的缝隙用力地亲了他一口。

“我想你！天啊，我们分别了几个小时？我为什么那么想你！”Rex一边抹眼泪一边嘟囔，“我爱你，我真的好爱你啊！”他紧紧攥住丈夫的领带，仿佛一松手Harry就会消失不见。

“松手。”

“不！”Rex攥得更紧了。

从高大的丈夫身后冒出一个暴跳如雷的伴郎，“你不退后我怎么让我下属来开门？”他瞪了瞪自己的朋友又瞪了瞪把自己卷入麻烦的Rex。Rex连忙跳开，一边拍打脸颊一边朝弯腰开门的Todd警官瞥了一眼。

Todd警官苦着脸，从自己上司手里递来的保释金让他冷汗涔涔。可他已经不值得再去关心了。Rex像刚被放出家门的小狗一样跑出来抱住Harry。“婚礼……婚礼……婚礼！”

Harry板起一张脸，看上去比监禁室里的所有坏蛋都更值得待在里面。只有Rex热切地看着他。“我听不懂你在说什么。”他平静地说。

Rex瞪大双眼，“你知道的！”他伸手戳了戳Harry紧绷的脸颊，“我……我爱你啊混蛋！”严肃的表情终于松动，Rex迷醉地看着自己的丈夫，原本榛子色的冷漠双眼中像冰雪初融一般化开了温柔，宠溺，与Rex难以置信世界上还能有谁会这样凝视自己的深情。

“是的，我记得似乎是有那么一回事。”

“再亲下去时间可来不及了！”Karl没好气地干咳一声，及时阻止了即将碰在一起的嘴巴。Rex不好意思地笑了，被Harry搂在怀里，脸蛋泛着幸福的柔光。“是的，我们应该去参加我们自己的婚礼。”他语无伦次地说道，“Rosie他们一定在等着我们。”

“稍等，”Harry冲自己的太太挑眉，“你忘了一件事。”

“什么？”

Harry暂时松开了Rex，走进牢房的身体直奔坐在里面看好戏的家伙。“刚才我的太太哭了，那个时候他只和你在一起。”

“谁知道呢……”对方紧张地耸了耸肩，正想开口讽刺几句，一个带着风声的拳头猛地击打在他的脑袋旁边，连带着掉落了几片墙灰。

“谁知道呢？”Harry微笑，“我只知道我太太和我配对的袖扣少了一枚。而且他哭了，那让我十分不高兴。”

“那……那只是一个玩笑！是他主动给我的！”小混混颤抖着，把镶着蓝钻的袖扣递到Harry手心。

“你是怎么知道的！”Rex被Harry执起右手，他看向自己丈夫的眼神不仅仅是迷恋更多了几分崇拜。Harry笑而不答，为的仅仅是不让Rex更加沾沾自喜。

“这下可以了。”他满意地打量Rex，仿佛站在自己面前的是千金不换的宝贝。他的确是的。Harry心想。然后温柔地牵起Rex的手，十根指头纠缠在一起。一行人一起走出警局。

“我的衣服都脏了。”

“不会。”

“我的鞋子……啊……我的鞋子什么时候跑掉了一只？”Rex红着脸嘟囔。Harry二话不说把他举起来抱在怀里往前走。

“Harry……Harry……”

“又怎么了？”

Rex望着自己的丈夫，“我好开心。”他小声说道，“Daddy终于来救我了。”

“……小傻逼。”

“哈！你还不是心甘情愿地和小傻逼结婚了？”

Harry把Rex放到自己车里，牢牢靠靠地帮他系上安全带，以防他再从自己身边溜走惹出什么乱子。“……是的，”在他太太的额头上迅速烙下亲吻，Harry珍重地看着Rex，“我心甘情愿地和我的太太去参加我们的婚礼。”

然后，Apostolou一家过上了永远幸福，永远快乐的生活，直到永远。

fin.


End file.
